


Danganronpa: A Bloody Waltz

by Hydrazilla98



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Roller Coaster, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Science Fiction, constantly editing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrazilla98/pseuds/Hydrazilla98
Summary: "What was going to be a time to get away from regular life and have fun has turned into a horrifying endeavor with twenty-three other Ultimates like myself. An area meant to be our escape from hardships flipped into a prison of our physical and emotional suffering. How long can I- no, everyone in my group keep their murderous intent controlled? I wanted to say no one will die, but I was proven wrong. Allow me to tell you the Hell I've had to endure with the other Ultimates from around the world."(ON HIATUS)Prologue - CompleteChapter 1 - CompleteChapter 2 - Under Progress
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Welcome to my first fangan! It may not be too good, but hopefully, it's tolerable.

What could be so dull about a twelve-hour flight? That’s what crossed my mind before I got on here. The faint roaring from outside filled the ironically annoying silence inside the plane I was in. I was on my way to England for a trip exclusive to people of high skill in their country. Apparently, I was selected for this, not sure why though. I had already graduated from school and was about to start my second year of college. This trip I was invited to sounded more fit for students in high school, but I couldn’t just say no to an opportunity to meet other people like myself. I exhaled and watched the clouds go by as I have been for almost nine hours. 

Funny, I’m literally going back in time. Not by much mind you and it’s not like I’m going to be back in June, but it’s kind of humorous that it’s going to be around the same time as I left. I did tell my grandparents I would text them when I arrived, just so my grandma’s paranoia of me being on the other side of the world would be at ease. I remember our small talk right before I left for the airport.

_“Please don’t forget to text us when you land, sweetie.” My grandma told me, a little anxious for my safety._

_  
__  
__“Shin, Stop being a worry-wort. Our granddaughter will do just fine.”_

_“I just want to make sure everything goes smooth for our grandchild, Yu.”_

_  
__  
__“Don’t worry Grandma, Grandpa, I’ll text you when I get there.”_ _  
_

_“Just please be careful.”_

_“I will, I promise.”_

_“Your honed skills will help you in case you need it,” Grandpa said with a smile._

_  
__  
__“I learned from the best!” I heard the taxi honk, my eyes widening. “Shoot! I have to go! Bye, I’ll be back soon! Love you!” We exchanged a hug and a bow before I hopped in. I waved as I left, them waving back._

I sighed as I looked out at the window, fiddling with my hair. I knew I should’ve brought along that novel that my grandpa suggested. What was it again? I remember the summary being about it being in North America with a group of young men fighting against this richer group. Sounded very sixties, but anything is better than just watching the seemingly endless clouds and the slightest sight of the land beneath us.

Another hour passed and I had the feeling it wasn’t going to be anytime soon until I got to England. I gave out another sigh. This was my first flight, but I just can’t help it, I feel the need to move around! It’s too crowded however and I’d probably get in trouble. I just wanted something to- _BOOM!_ I jolted as I soon found out we were in a storm, the thunder waking me up from my thoughts. I was starting to think things were boring, but the rumbling in the sky and seeing dark clouds surrounding the plane - it’s quite relaxing. Maybe… I won’t be in such a rush to move around.

I must’ve fallen asleep from the strangely peaceful thunder from two hours ago as I heard a loud bell go off. I opened my eyes as I heard that we were going to land soon. Finally! Tell you what, this long flight didn’t sound too bad at first, boy was I dead wrong! I can’t believe how long twelve hours would actually be. Everyone in the plane prepared for landing, putting up their trays they put down as well as power-off any electronics for a safe landing. Well, some of them. Shortly after, I felt the _BANG!_ of the wheels crashing onto the ground, the whole craft rumbling for a bit as we finally got on land. I looked outside, seeing sunshine and I could already feel the somewhat similar temperature of what I’m used to. 

Once it was ok for us to get up, they all did so. Despite the fact I really wanted to get out quickly, the more patient side of me just waited until everyone was out. Mostly due to how crazy it can get just to grab your bags, so I’m just going to let the traffic clear up. As soon as I was one of the last ones, I quickly got my suitcase and exited the plane, thanking everyone who made the trip safe. 

“Finally! Here I am! I finally reached my destination.”

I stretched a little as I exited, feeling slightly cramped. I got out my phone and texted my grandparents that I made it safely. Taking a breath, I began walking to the next place I needed to go, the shuttles! That was what I was instructed to do as soon as I got here.

  
“Wait a minute!”

Actually, first I had to go convert my cash before going anywhere, that’s always important kids! I briskly walked to the area after doing so while holding my suitcase and my carry-on on my back, I looked for the shuttle I needed to get to, I believe it was… the one from the Silver Medal. Surprisingly, I only had to wait a couple of minutes before it came. 

“Why hello there, miss! Are you here for The Global Ultimates Trip?” The driver came out, he looks pretty fancy judging from the green tuxedo.

“You bet I am!”

  
  
“Would you like to store a bag in the trunk here?”

  
  
“Uh… Yeah sure! Just my suitcase, thank you!” I gave it to him as he placed it in the trunk with care.

“Ok, hop in then. You wouldn’t want to be late.”

“Yep!”

I got on and he took me to where I had to be at a good speed. The small drive was pretty fast, thank goodness too because I was a little fed up with waiting in that plane. It was only five minutes later when I was stopped at a huge castle that had the gates open. I tipped the driver after I got my suitcase.

“You have a nice trip, ma’am.” The shuttle driver told me.

“You bet I will.” I tipped him. “Thank you, sir.”

  
  
“And thank you. Alright, you run along now, have fun.” He went back into the shuttle, closing the door then drove off.

I took a deep breath, looking at the set of behemoth buildings in front of me - this is the Crestoral Castle. I was nervous as all get-out, but I was ecstatic as well. With that, I began to sprint towards the large door, the luggage not being an issue as I ran. I slowed down as I got close, eventually stopping. My free hand was beginning to sweat a little from the anticipation in my body.

  
  
‘ _Calm down… Just keep your cool…’_

My hand reached for the handle as I pulled the heavy door, looking inside. The room before me was a large lobby.

  
  
“Wow…”

Before me were twenty people, they were all just like me - Ultimates. Ultimates from all over the world! I could feel that prodigal aura coming from each of them, that burning energy of hard work and dedication into what they profess. It’s amazing I get to spend time with a group like this outside of my own country! Most were talking with each other, though a few were alone and away. It might be best if I save introductions until after I get myself registered. I wormed my way towards the reception desk as I took out a paper.

  
  
“Hi, I’m part of The Global Ultimate’s Trip!” I took out a printout, I was told to bring it to the man at the desk, so I handed it over to him.

“Ah yes, looks like you’re the second to last one, at least you aren’t dead last. Alright, do you have any bags you’d like for us to bring to your room?”

“No sir. I’m all good.”

  
  
“Very well. Just wait for the hosts and the last person to arrive.”

  
  
“Arigato- Ah! I mean thank you.” I said embarrassed.

“Here’s your room key. Don’t you lose it now.”

  
  
“ I won’t.” I smiled then left the desk. Guess it’s really better to wait. I stood next to an unoccupied pillar in the lobby, pretty much joining the “loner” side. A few minutes passed, I was about to take a small standing-up nap. I gave a small yawn, why was I tired? Oh well… I guess I can wait...

“Hey there.” A tall, orange short-haired woman walked up to me.

My eyes sprang open. “Oh hi!”

  
  
“You part of this trip too?”

  
  
“Yeah, I am!”

“Neat. Allow me to introduce myself, I’m Trixie Hopper, the Ultimate Stunt Woman from the United States.”

“Very nice to meet you, Trixie. I’m Choko Nakahara, the Ultimate Ninja from Japan.”

  
  
“Pleasure to meet ya Choko. A ninja, huh? That’s a pretty cool talent you got there. Must’ve trained a lot to get where you’re at.”

  
  
I blushed, embarrassed. “H-heh heh… It’s really just me being in a family of ninjas. It was by chance I got picked.” I regained my composure. “So what kind of stunts do you do?”

  
  
“I mainly do movies as a stunt double. Though I do daredevil shows from time to time.”

  
“Wait, weren’t you in that movie where a guy in some sick game had his wife and daughter being held hostage?”

  
  
“Oh, that one? Yeah, that was me when I was really young.”

  
  
“You must have good acting skills too!”

  
  
“Heh, it’s nothing really. I used to be an actress in a couple of children’s films but that’s it. My focus is more on stunting, stunt doubling more so.”

Our conversation was interrupted by a man in a military uniform. He dashed past us and went to the reception desk.

“Looks like that’s the last one.” I was a little surprised by how sudden it was.

  
  
“Really now? I thought there was supposed to be twenty-four of us?”

  
  
“Hmmm.” I made a mental count.

“You see twenty-two including us, right?”

  
  
“Yeah, twenty-two. Then does that mean…”

Two minutes after that man got registered, the lights began dimming and all of us turned our heads to see the door connecting the hall opened and a podium protruded from the floor. Out came two people, another man looking like he works at a studio and a lavender haired woman whose appearance screams scientist. They went up on the podium that was just placed there and both got microphones. 

“Hello and welcome to The Global Ultimate’s Trip! I’m Host #1: Samir Banerjee, the Ultimate Film Director from India!” Samir announced with confidence. 

“And I’m Host #2: Maris Kuroiwa, the Ultimate Paleontologist from right here, England! We thank you all for coming to this event. We hope that this special trip will be the beginning of getting Ultimates from around the world together and feel like they’re part of a family.”

“Although times nowadays are a little hard, we can’t allow that to discourage us from trying harder to build that sense of unity.”  
  


“Now then, before we get this trip started, we’d like for everyone in this group to come up and introduce themselves by sharing your name, country, and talent. We’ll go by alphabetical order of last names, so take a look up at the screen to see where you’re at.” Maris pointed to a projection showing the list of names alphabetically.

The man that came in earlier went up.

“Hello everyone. I am Najm Alfarsi. The Ultimate Hopologist from Saudi Arabia. I’m hoping we can all get along without much conflict.” Najm was pretty formal in his way of speaking.

“Thank you Najm. Who’s next?” Samir smiled.

Another man came up, he had a white visor hat, judging from his attire, I have a good idea of what his talent is.

“I’m Neil Angus. Ultimate Linksman of Scotland. Nice to see fellow Ultimates!”

Meh, the name’s close enough. Linksman? That’s… a little weird to call a golfer. He stepped off and another came up. Wow, this guy looks flashy, a tuxedo with a purple dress shirt.

“Placidus Chaput from Belgium. I don’t wish to share my talent.”

  
  
“Ah, maybe if-” Samir began speaking before Maris cut in. 

“It’s ok, Mr. Chaput. If you don’t want to say, that’s fine. Same goes to the rest of you, if you don’t feel comfortable sharing much, you don’t have to.”

“Thank you. Best of luck to the rest of you.” Placidus stepped off. I can’t be the only one that thought that was strange. A short woman with a gray shirt and black skirt walked past Placidus and went up to one of the mics.

“Hi there… I’m Vira Chayka… Ultimate Violinist from Ukraine...”

Aww, she's shy. Poor thing. Vira quickly stepped off, going back to her original spot. The next person ran up to the stage, making an entrance.

“What’s up? You got the Ultimate Soccer Player, Lygia Coelho from Brazil! Fuck yeah! Let’s get along on this motherfu-”

“Ms. Coelho, please tone your language down.”  
  


“Oh! Sorry…”

Wow, she was a loud person… Both physically and looks-wise. She shrugged then swapped with a taller woman with black hair. She looks like a gangster if I can be honest. Though… That aura… What kind of feeling am I getting?

“My name is Seraphina Crawford from Germany. I was selected as the Ultimate Exterminator. A pleasure to meet you all.”

As she stepped off when she finished, I kept sensing this weird aura coming from her… I hope it’s just me…

“Top of the morning to you all!” That startled me as I missed the next person going up. “Viorica Dalca, Romania’s Ultimate Vampire! Let’s see if we can have fun!~” Oh geez… I don’t like the way she said that…

She left as a yellow sweatered girl came to the stage, a positive feeling coming from her. It also feels like she just graduated from high school. 

“I’m Melanie Fox, the Ultimate Prognosticator from Liechtenstein. I don’t think my talent’s worth much, but I do believe in the new hope we will make here on this trip.”

  
  
She gave a twirl before exiting the podium. She seems like a nice person. Actually the most normal so far. The next one to come up was a woman in a yellow silk suit switched with her. Wow… She looked pretty!

“I am Elvire Girard! France’s Ultimate Horse Jockey! Try not to slow me down.”

Her accent… It has a sense of authority in it that I can't shake off. She jumped off as Trixie went up next.

“Yo. Ultimate Stunt Woman, Trixie Hopper here from the United States. Nice to meet you all.”

She came back with me as a… whoa! A knight?! I didn’t know they still had knights!

“Greetings everyone. My name is Barry Leonard. Ultimate Knight Officer of Denmark. I will do my best to see to it everyone is safe.”

  
  
He bowed respectfully and left, some of the other girls already having _those_ eyes on him. Can’t blame them though. A man in a black sweater and brown shorts went up. His slippers have some writing on it in kanji. 警察をファ- Oh… Not a good saying either… He sighed before starting. 

“Clement Mathers. Ultimate Electrician from the United States… Can I go now?” 

“Well… At least you said what you needed to say…” Samir deadpanned.

He muttered something as he left. Dang, that guy is a downer… I guess he really didn’t want to be here and did he just say, “Fuck this trip?” A large man came over to the mic, holding it so he wouldn’t have to get on the stage.

“Hi, there! I’m Timur Medved! The Ultimate Underground Miner from Russia! If you need help with anything, I’m your guy! Haha!”

Timur was pretty tall and… muscular… Also very dreamy… What the hell am I thinking?! Geez!

“RAWK!” I suppose I wasn’t the only one surprised as a small bird squawked into the mic from a small girl’s shoulder. She waved at the bird to be quiet. She got out her phone and played a recording of some sort. 

“I apologize for using this for my introduction. I am Wangari Nagi, the Ultimate Barber. This is my bird, Poncho. He speaks for me, but is very young and needs a little more training. I hope we can get along on this trip. Thank you for your time.”

  
  
Wangari put the phone away and bowed apologetically before stepping off. Trixie nudged me, letting me know it was my turn. 

“Oh!” I decided to show off a little by using my training. I used my speed to make it seem like I teleported. Seems it worked, a few were surprised. “Hi, there everyone! I’m Choko Nakahara from Japan. I’m the Ultimate,” I went a little overboard… “NINJA…!” Why did I do that?! “Hope we can get along!” I backflipped out of the spotlight, now feeling embarrassed by what I just did as I came back. “What was I doing just now…?”

  
  
“Don’t worry about it, yours was the best.” Trixie attempted to encourage me.

I couldn’t help but smile. “Thanks.”

A taller man went up to the stage. “Howdy. Name’s Grosvenor Peacock, the Ultimate Gunman from the United States. If ya need someone outta the way, you got your man.”

He tipped his hat a little as he stepped off. Seems like someone took inspiration from my intro as another man came rolling onto the podium. As soon as I saw the outfit he wore…

“Ahoy there! Tis I Douglas Rye from Australia, the Ultimate Pirate Captain! After this trip, any of ye are welcome to join me crew! An offer not to take lightly.”

He exited with a proud tone coming from him. An elegant woman took his place. “Hello. I’m Lucille Saylor, the Ultimate Ballerina from the United States. I’m pleased to be here and wish to have a good time on this trip.”

Her voice was graceful and was pretty audible. Though I got the feeling I wouldn’t want to make her mad. The next ultimate caught me completely off guard. A man in a purple business suit came up to the podium. 

“Guten Tag. I am Gregor Serpico from Germany.” This is what blindsided me, he instantly changed outfits, now looking like a clo- “I’m the Ultimate Jester! Nice to meet you all! Hehe!” Or a jester… Aren’t they the same- “Let me get one thing clear, none of you better call me a clown! ‘Cause they ain’t the same thing!” He changed back to the business look. “Have a fun rest of the trip.” He walked off the stage calmly. All I could feel was a surprise. This one was going to be wild I can tell.

A buff looking man got up to the microphone. This guy looked like he was about to enter one of those wrestling matches I saw once in Brazil for a mission. “Hola futuros amigos, I am Aureliano Tapia from Ecuador. I am the Ultimate Lucha Libre! I hope we can have a thrilling time because this is a once in a lifetime opportunity!” He jumped off, letting another man go up to the podium. This one looked pretty normal all things considering. 

“Salve everyone. I am the Ultimate Traveller from Rome, Euryalus Vestri. I do hope all of us have a great time.” 

Calm attitude, precision in his voice, I can tell this guy looks like he’s your typical tourist, but he looks like he knows his stuff. The last one went up to the podium. She looked like she came out of some fairy tale movie.

“Привет (Privet), I am Galya Zima from Russia. I am known as the Ultimate Ice Skater.” Wow… These last two have good composure. “Please try not to fight too much. I know it’s hard.” Except this one has insults covered in sweetness! “Hope to enjoy myself on this trip.” She gave a small bow before leaving. I guess her talent reflects her attitude - charming yet cold.

“And that’s all the introductions!” Maris went back up on the podium. 

“Introductions are important, for they can be your first impression. From what I’ve seen, I can tell this trip will be colorful with personality. We hope you all have a fun, relaxing trip to reward all the hard work you endured.” The podium sank back to the floor as the hosts stood by the doors that led us to the castle. “Now without further ado, please make sure you have all of your belongings, and then we’ll be on our way.” We had a minute to gather everything physically and mentally. I stuck by Trixie the whole time.  
  
“Looks like everyone is ready.” The doors opened the hallway. “Follow us to where you’ll be staying.”  
  
We all began following the two hosts into the hall.

“I feel like I’m about to burst from excitement!” “I usually don’t like to show what I feel, but this will be interesting.” I can’t wait! This is going to be so fun!” “I do hope there’s a spa here, I could use it.”

  
  
“So, you ready for a nice, relaxin’ time, Choko?”

  
  
“I won’t lie, I think a trip like this is what I needed. Training every day and going on missions pretty much became routine. I don’t mind, but it’s great to get away.”

“Same here.”

As we got closer to the end of the hall, we reached a room, having multiple entrances to other areas. Wow, this place looked huge from outside, no telling how large it is inside.

“Alright everyone, we will be heading to your-”

What the-? My head… Everything’s fuzzy?

  
  
“Choko?”

Everything is getting disoriented… Trixie looked dazed too. Eventually… my mind went blank, nothing but darkness. 

* * *

  
  


I started to regain consciousness.

“What the hell?”

I rubbed my head as I sat up on the… bed? I looked around when my vision was clear. I was in a very luxurious looking room. The bed was no slouch either. I got up, expanding my search of where I was. 

I had the dresser obviously, with a large mirror. In the drawers were duplicates of the uniform I was wearing as well as the black uniform I used while training. Next to it was a desk that was pretty wide for one in a hotel room. 

“Geez, you can fit a TV on this thing.”

No window. That’s a little unfortunate, I like the sun on my face. Was this where we were going to be staying? I’ll admit, it’s very nice… Even my stuff is here. Though why did I blackout? I decided it might be better to go outside and see what the hell is going on.

I walked towards the door and exited the room, my room key in my pocket. I looked to see that my room wasn’t the only one. However, I noticed that they all had nameplates with names. Mine was in Japanese while everyone else’s was in their native language.

  
  
“Trixie…” I saw her nameplate.

Were the rooms separated by gender? I walked over to what looked like a balcony and saw a nameplate on the other side. It read ‘Douglas.’ I guess that confirmed it. I looked down to see most of the others on the bottom floor. I would’ve just jumped, but I don't want to scare people. The elevator was close by so I just went in it. When it reached the bottom floor, almost everyone was here.

“Choko, there you are!” Trixie came up to me.

  
  
“Hey, do you know what’s going on?”

  
  
“None of us are sure. It doesn’t seem like the hosts know either.”

  
  
I looked to where Samir and Maris were.

  
  
“What do you mean you have no idea?! Wasn’t security supposed to quadruple check everything before we were coming in?!” Samir was visibly upset.

“Look I’m not sure what just happened. Perhaps it’s just some prank.”

“If it is a prank,” he pointed to a map. “How the Hell did they completely change up this place? You can’t tell me this is just a simple trick on us!”

  
  
“C-can we please calm down already?” Vira shyly called out.

“Honestly, if we just stand here, nothing’s going to get done,” Placidus remarked.

“Then what do you all suggest we do then?”

  
  
_DING DONG DING_

  
“What was that?” Lygia questioned, seeming surprised by the school bell-like chime.  
  


_‘Was that… a school bell?’_

“Attention, everyone in the Global Ultimates Trip, please make your way to the auditorium in the north section of the castle. Use the map if you are unfamiliar with the area. Try to be here within ten minutes.” A new voice echoed through the dormitory. It sounded… a little rough, like a rockstar.

“We’re seriously not going to follow that person’s instructions are we?” Clement lazily asked.

“We don’t have to, but it may be best to cooperate for now.” Lucille calmly stated.

“She’s right, the sooner we go, the quicker we will get answers for what’s going on.” Euryalus backed up.

“Then let’s go,” Maris looked at the map.

“The auditorium isn’t too complicated to get to, come on everyone.”

Slowly, everyone followed her lead. I stuck with Trixie as we walked to our destination. Our steps echoed through the very good looking halls. Ok, now’s not the time to think about that! I really need to work on my priorities.

“I have a bad feeling about this…” Melanie shyly looked around.

“Coming from someone who can tell the future… No me gusta el sonido de esto...” Aureliano quietly remarked.

“Either way, we’re going to get to the bottom of what's happening.” Neil confidently stated.

We soon reached the main building of the castle grounds. I hated to be the one person, but pretty much everything was fancy. Guess I really wanted to distract myself from the potentially bad situation. Our two hosts quickly ran over to the doors where they automatically opened.

“Are we sure we should go in there? I hate this…” Vira timidly hid behind Lucille.

“Come on Vira, I’m sure this is just an absurd act by some childish fools.” She reassured her.

“Wanna bet?” Grosvenor fixed his hat.

“Let’s go in, everyone.” Maris went in and we followed suit.

The auditorium looked much bigger than I was expecting, then again this is a castle after all.

“Everybody, please take a seat, any seat. Stay in those seats until your host finishes the presentation.” The unknown voice announced.

  
  
“EXCUSE ME?! I'M THE HOST, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” Samir looked pissed off.

  
  
Maris raised her eyebrow. “Then what am I?”

  
  
“Oh… Sorry…”

  
  
“Can we just get on with this? This trip is getting shitter…” Clement broke up the two.

Some sat on one side while I, Trixie, and Aureliano sat in one row by ourselves.

“Please wait a moment while the host prepares to come on stage.” It sounded like the speaker was switched off due to a click being heard.

Aureliano cracked his knuckles. “If this is some stupid joke, I’ll punch the shit outta this joker.”

“Don’t count me out, we’ll blow this scurvy dog!” Douglas cried out.

“I’ve never fought before, but I’ll help if needed.” Timur casually added.

“Oh don’t worry, you all won’t need to fight me.” It was the same voice, but now I can make out more of it, it sounded like one of those American rock members, Metalli-

“Quit stalling and come out, scoundrel. We’ve wasted enough time.” Placidus calmly hissed.

The curtains opened up, showing what looked like a hole in the wall. About five seconds after, the unexpected happened. [A large black and white snake began coming out.](https://youtu.be/wZ4W6wfkcOM) My eyes grew wide, in shock and fear.

“What the fuck?!” “Oh shit!” “Hell no! Not snakes!” "What is this nonsense?"

I looked back and saw Wangari trying to calm Poncho down, who was visibly scared of what just appeared before us.

“A cobra?” Trixie quietly wondered.

“Who are you really? What’s with the animatronic?” Seraphina didn’t pay any kind of heed to what scientific phenomenon was happening.

  
  
“Me?” The large cobra asked.

  
  
“A snake that can talk?! LET ME OUT NOW!!!” Samir tried scrambling to get up before Maris pulled him back down.

“Glad you asked, tall stuff. I am the new host of this trip, Monobura.”

  
  
“Mono-what now?” Melanie was confused.

“Oh? Need it jammed in your head?” Oh please no… “Monobura, Monobura, Monobura, Monobura, Mono-”

  
  
“I think we get it, Mr. Monobura!” I shouted, just wanting it to end.

“Now then, because I am the new head of this trip, I’ve set some rules, since apparently your retired hosts didn’t give you any before coming in.”

  
  
“Retired? Hey! You can’t say that! We’re the hosts, not you!” Samir got his angry mood back.

Monobura instantly shot it down with a loud hiss, Samir screaming like a kid. “ Proceeding… First, I’d like all of you to look under your seats.” As much as I didn’t want to, I did what the cobra asked and saw what looked like a large phone/small tablet. “That there is your eHandbook, this is essential so you best not lose it. Once you switch it on with your fingerprint, it is yours.”

  
  
I used my middle finger to turn it on. I saw five tabs - Profiles, Messages, Maps, Rules, and a gray tab.

“Um, what’s this gray tab for?” Viorica called out.

“That will be for later. If you all could click on the Rules tab, please.”

“Alright enough! I’ve had it! You can’t keep telling us what to do, tu pedazo de basura!” Aureliano roared after getting out of his seat, making his way to Monobura. Timur and Douglas followed suit. “Di una oración, cobra.”

“You sure you want to do that?” Monobura’s tail rattled. Aureliano gave a battle cry, about to punch the daylights out of our captor and save-

I began gasping for air. No, not just me, everyone did. I held my chest and dropped my eHandbook. All I heard was everyone coughing and having trouble breathing. My vision was blurry, I began to see red. What the hell did that snake do to us? After a few seconds, it stopped and seemed most of us collapsed to our knees. I could hear Poncho’s frightened squawks for his owner, whom Lucile and Vira had to help up.

  
  
“What was that?” Lygia raspily gasped.

“It felt like-” Najm was cut off.

“Poison perhaps?” Monobura said without holding back.

“Did you really...?” Seraphina trailed off.

“Correct thinking there, Ultimate Exterminator. While all of you were in a slumber, I decided to inject you all with the special poison that I can control. I let you all feel what a single drop can do. If you feel the back of your necks, you’ll feel two marks.” I touched my neck, sure enough, I did feel the marks. “Does this give you all the reasoning to listen,” His right red eye glowed. “Or do I need to make an example of what a full dose can do to someone?” The silence was our answer, this thing really has us in his grasp. “Good, now if you’ll go to the Rules tab, read up until the seventh rule.” We all recovered and got back to our seats, Aureliano looking a little angrier than he did before going up there. I opened it and began looking at the rules.

Rule 1 - Students may roam anywhere that’s accessible in the castle.

Rule 2 - Nighttime is from 10 PM to 8 AM.

Rule 3 - Violence against the host is not allowed.

Rule 4 - No one can enter areas that are closed at night.

Rule 5 - No one may leave the castle grounds, any attempt of escape will be stopped by Monobura.

Rule 6 - Students must sleep in the dorms on the second floor, anyone that isn’t sleeping in a dorm will be dragged to their room with a warning. The second time will be death by poison.

Rule 7 - Rules may be added at any time.

Eventually, everyone seemed to have done what Monobura asked.

“So, I’m assuming everyone read the seven rules, what now?” Galya coldly asked.

“This is so stupid… Why the hell do we need rules this specific for a trip in this castle?” Elvire impatiently demanded.

“Well, it wouldn’t be a game if there weren’t any rules, now would it?” Monobura flicked his tongue.

“...Excuse me? A game?” Placidus scoffed.

“That’s right! Because I am the new host of this whole thing, we’re gonna make it more interesting. So without further ado, welcome to the Crestoral Killing Trip!”

  
  
My heart seemed to stop. “K-kill…?” I barely managed to say it.

“That’s right, you tourists! We’re making a killing game out of this boring-on-paper-and-in-the-flesh trip!”

“Hey hey, what the fuck are you going on about? I get we musta somehow pissed you off, but a killing game? Don’t be ridiculous, ya piece of shit.” Grosvenor crudely commented.

“I don’t get what ya mean.” Monobura looked confused. “Which segues nicely into the added rules! Which means you should probably them read now if you want to live till the next day…” His tail rattled threateningly. Once again, we could do nothing but comply with him. 

Rule 8 - The only way to get out of the trip is to kill another participant.

Rule 9 - Not one participant may kill more than two in their record. Any attempt at a third murder will be stopped by Monobura.

Rule 10 - Monobura may not aid in the murder.

Rule 11 - Once someone kills, they become the blackened. They must enter a trial after an investigation along with the spotless and must successfully get away with it in order to leave the castle. Everyone must participate, however, future exceptions may vary.

Rule 12 - A body discovery announcement will sound when three or more people find one. This will be a case by case basis.

Rule 13 - If the blackened loses the trial, they will be punished.

Rule 14 - If the blackened wins, the spotless are punished.

Rule 15 - No one may tamper with the body once it’s found unless permission is granted by Monobura.

Rule 16 - Suicides are prohibited, any attempt will lead to consequences for others.

These rules… Oh god, I feel like-

“I can’t believe this is happening…” Vira was panicking.

“This is unreal…” Lygia commented.

Elvire stood up. “You expect us to kill? Just so we can get out?”

“I mean… Do you really have an option?” Galya chuckled.

“What?” Clement was shocked.

“This is a perfect opportunity to put our skills to the test. Maybe a killing game is the type of experience I’ve been… _dying_ for.”

  
  
“You cut that out, missy!” Douglas practically yelled.

“Hang on a minute… I’m looking at “punished”… What does that mean.” Trixie asked our captor.

"I'm curious as well." Najm began, "Does it mean like suspens-"

“Execution.” I cut him off when I put the pieces together, sweat dripping down my face as I could feel everyone looking at me. “The punishment that’s in these rules… is execution…”

“What?!” Lygia yelled.

“Give the ninja a gold star! She is correct!” Monobura gleefully declared.

“Execution…? Like the injection kind? What about a painless death at least… right? C’mon… This has got to be some sick joke…” Samir was shaking, I could feel it.

  
  
“Where’s the fun in that? Just like the crazy methods you all will come up with, be it crushing, electrocuting, stabbing, bludgeoning, or even making your victim laugh to death, I shall do the same and make sure you're a bloody mess before I finish you off.” The hidden excitement from him didn’t help the mental attack I was having.

“Truly a vile creature. I will stop you and the one behind all this, you can count on that.” Melanie stood up confidently.

Monobura cackled. “Puhuhuhu! You can try, but you’ll die!”

I couldn’t stop shaking, my hands trembled as I held the eHandbook.

“Once again, nighttime is from ten to eight. It’s pretty late, so you may wanna explore as much as you can due to some areas closing soon. That’s all for today. Enjoy your vacation of bloodshed and discord.” He slithered back into the hole and the curtains closed.

Needless to say, everyone was on edge. The anxiety was taking over me.

_‘Kill? I have to kill to get out?’_

“I don’t want to die… Please don’t let me die…” I could hear Vira having a panic attack.

“I, for one, am not opposed to this.” Galya giggled.

“You’re loco, senorita…” Aureliano fired back.

“What are we going to do?” “We can’t really kill someone just to escape right?” “I mean, that’s just not right, ya know?” “But I have projects to finish! I can’t stay here for long!” “What about the loved ones of everyone else? We can’t sacrifice others and have their families suffer.”

  
  
I held my head as the voices began to be drowned by the ringing in my ears. All I can remember is that memory. The memory that is drilled into my head and why killing is so triggering for me. The ringing didn’t stop as I shut my eyes tightly, wanting it all to go away.

“ENOUGH!” Douglas stood up. His shout somehow stopped the noise in my mind as I shot my head toward his direction. “All of ye need to get it together! It appears this son of a biscuit eater made ye all forget to care for yourselves.”

  
  
“And what do you suggest, pirate?” Placidus coldly asked.

“Simple, we feast together, show whoever has us here can’t put us down. Especially not on me watch! As the Pirate Captain, I will not allow such low energy to be in me presence!”

“How exactly does having dinner together help us in any shape or form?” Clement asked in a snarky tone.

“Unity, young lad.”

“Huh?”

  
  
“It is not just a simple dinner. If we all dine with each other, don’t you believe it tells the mastermind we won’t give up? That we will escape if it means taking the fight to them?” Melanie chimed in, taking Douglas’s side.

“If we’re to feed the fish, it’s by our own terms, not that scallywag! So what do ye say? Come with us to the dining hall and take the first step to stand up to the mastermind or just run off like a coward and give in to the demands of a scoundrel? It’s your choice, I won’t force anyone.” He leaped off, him and Melanie exiting.

“Hey Choko, I know you don’t think so, but that Douglas guy is right. It’s better if we go show whoever’s running this sick game can’t break our unity.” Trixie looked at me, urging me to go.

“Right, I hate not being able to do anything. If I can at least present my resistance, that’s enough for me.” Aureliano added.

I was stuck in the same position. _‘How can I eat at a time like this? How can anyone for that matter?’_

“If you want to, you can come. I and Aureliano will be over there and we’ll save ya a spot. Alright?”

  
  
“Ok, thanks.”

  
“See you.” They both got up and left. Looks like others wanted to go to the dining hall as more followed suit. A minute went by and I was the only one left. Well… almost. That Gregor guy was in the back, about three rows away from me. He was still in his business-looking suit. He got up.

“You know, the pirate does have a point. Better to put a fight than lay down, wouldn’t you say?”

He left the auditorium. Now I’m the last one left. I looked at my eHandbook.

“How can I trust these people? I know more than anyone that something like this will just end in disaster…”

…

…

“So then… Why do I want to go to this dinner? If I know that whole speech is going to waste, why even bother trying to make friends?”

…

Wait! What am I thinking?!

I slapped myself with both hands. Come on! I can’t be like this! If I’m going out, it’s definitely not in that monster’s say! I got up and quickly went to the dining hall, paying no mind to anything.

When I got there… the sight before me was something I never expected out of this situation… Everyone looked… optimistic. Even some of the silent ones looked like they were having a great time. Meals were being brought out by volunteer cooks from the looks of it. They were eating, drinking, conversing with each other. It's as if what we just witnessed didn’t even happen. Granted, I still felt everyone was uneasy, but it was so minuscule compared to what I was seeing.

“Hey Choko! Are you going to just stand there?” Aureliano waved me down as I went over to the seat they saved.

“Sorry…” I scratched my head. “I just didn’t expect this. How did it…”

  
  
“To be honest, we’re not sure either. Douglas and a few others were just talking about fun times they had in grade school. We just sorta followed and this happened.” Trixie summed up.

“Just a couple of silly moments shared and all this? Huh… Guess you can’t keep a spirit like the pirate captain’s down.”

Gregor came up to me. “Looks like you’re the last one to come, would you like anything?” For a jester, this guy is polite. “As expected, the kitchen stocked full of proper ingredients for meals, so I can do Japanese if you wish. I did go there once and studied various dishes from there.”

  
  
I hummed for an idea. “Any chance of millet porridge being made? I can’t really think of anything else.”

  
  
“That can be done, I’ll be right out.”

  
  
“Thanks, uh, Serpico, right?”

“No need to be formal. I’m sure others tell you the same, but whatever you’re most comfortable with.” How is this guy a jester? I get this is another personality or something, but how is this guy so nice yet acts like a whacko?

* * *

I don’t know how Douglas did it, but the atmosphere completely changed. This sense of **unity** … It felt nice to finally have a chance to have a great time with other people. Surprisingly, that porridge was almost on par with my grandparents’ cooking. Please don’t tell them! I was just in awe of how these skillful individuals can come together at a time like this. The relaxing sight was helped by Wangari and Vira playing instruments in the background. Vira, obviously playing her violin and Wangari on the piano. Poncho added some sound that complemented what they were playing. It made me feel...

“Hey, don’t fall asleep with your eyes open, Choko, they’re gonna dry.” Trixie broke my trance. I sheepishly puffed my cheeks and played with my hair to try and distract.

_DING DONG DING_

  
  
Monobura’s voice echoed through the intercom. “Attention everyone in Crestoral Castle, it is now 10 PM. If you’re in the dining hall or any area that is closing, please make sure you exit shortly. Goodnight, sleep tight, don’t let the bedbugs bite!”

Douglas stood up. “Well then everyone, I suppose that ends our time here. I hope this dinner proved that this situation will be overcome and we will defeat whoever is controlling this twisted mess.”

“Remember, we’ll be meeting back here three times a day. 8:30 AM for breakfast, 2:15 PM for lunch, and 6:45 PM for dinner. Sound good, everyone?” Pretty much everyone agreed to the times Melanie gave.

“Very well then, let us all return to our dorms and rest. We shall begin searching around after breakfast. Let’s go then!”

With that, we walked back to the dormitory led by Douglas. Four of us got on each elevator at a time so there isn’t an overload. I got on with Trixie, Seraphina, and Melanie. We got off as we reached the top. As I was about to go in,

“Goodnight Choko, see ya in the mornin’?”

  
  
“Yup! See you in the morning, Trixie.”

We gave a wave before I went into my room and closed my door.

“Phew… What a day…”

Today was exhausting, despite waking up for only a couple of hours. It was the mental depletion that caused me to faceplant into the luxurious bed… which I really shouldn’t have done because I felt the need to wash off.

After a shower, I got on my usual PJs and got in bed. I do hope we don’t stay here long.

“Grandma, grandpa, I’ll be back… I promise…” With that, I let the exhaustion carry me to a much-needed sleep.

* * *

“So, I assume you know why we met up here?”

  
“Indeed. All I’ll say is, I told you all this was going to happen.”

  
  
“Quiet. I didn’t expect it to be on this caliber.”

  
  
“So what are we going to do? We still need to search for… _him_.”

“ _He_ will need to wait. I’m sure the organization knows we’re stuck here.”

  
  
“Are you sure? We’ve been hunting him for years, what if he’s-”

  
  
“Nonsense, it’d be ridiculous if he were to be the mastermind of this.”

“Regardless, it is best if we keep our guard up. Trust is not our friend here.”

“And what about _her_?”

“I don’t think _she_ will get in the way. She could be an asset to us should a murder happen.”

"I do hope so, otherwise we will have less time and we simply need to escape from here for our objective."

“This meeting’s gone on long enough, we need to head back to the dorms quickly. Someone will see us.”

* * *

"And with this... The killing game is set in motion..."

"I knew you were up to something sinister. I didn't think you were going to do this."

"Oh, don't worry. It's not like society will miss them. Thanks to you, of course."  
  
  
"..."

"Either way, whether or not they need a push to kill, someone will die. I can't wait for the bloodshed of these twenty-four to start. Hehe... Let the **distrust** begin..."

* * *

[REMAINING](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1AAWd6SLXRLjcUQX-85NArPsLP3xqUaKaHFg-3YGS9fE/edit#): [24](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1HIOUPKKwPY7AYPZ2XHM7dYtL-CnU3RYx-nLk7SUKaSM/edit#gid=0)


	2. Chapter 1: Daily Life I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you came back? Well, I'm glad! I decided to separate Chapter 1 into three parts just so it'll be easier for you all and it won't be too long. In which, each segment will be posted the next day until Daily Life ends. I'll go over Deadly Life when we get to it. Anyway, enjoy Daily Life!

_Remember, we must complete this mission, no matter what we have to do.” My papa told me as we were in a tree. “Hey, don’t be nervous, kiddo. I don’t have any doubts you’ll be the one to finish it.”_

_"I’m not scared, papa.” I tried acting tough._

_"That so? Then why do I feel you shaking like one of the leaves here?”_

_"Oh quiet.” I puffed my cheeks._

_"Let’s go, my little butterfly.”_

_My papa jumped out of the tree and I followed, beginning our mission._

* * *

My eyes slowly opened as I could feel my body telling me to wake up. I sat up, stretching. My vision cleared up and I was reminded of the situation I was in. Hmph, like I’m going to cave into killing just because I want out. I got out of bed and went over to the dresser. I noticed from yesterday there was duplicates of my pajamas too. Although,

“I wonder…” I looked back at the closet. My curiosity pleaded with me to look in there. “No, there’s no way they got that uniform.” 

I quickly changed into my attire from yesterday, thinking that maybe now's not a good time to use that training uniform that was in all black. I looked at the alarm clock I had on the small table across from my room. It read 6:15 AM. I never needed a clock to wake me up anyway.

After getting ready for the day, I went out of my dorm, making sure I had my card key and eHandbook. Once I made sure it was locked, I went over to the balcony and jumped down. Thanks to the training, I’ve gotten used to the “superhero” landing as some called it. As expected, no one was awake. Rather than lounging around and waiting, I thought about what to do with my spare time.

“I guess I could go look in the gym area.”

With that, I made my way to the gym. Once again, I had to admire more details of the halls. This time I got a better look. I always thought the brick walls would look browner like traditional, but the red is pretty eye-catching with the blue carpeting. I passed various paintings of old times, probably from here or other parts of Europe. It’s just so cool seeing a new place like-

“D’oh!” I unexpectedly ran into something. I guess I was going a little fast and I ended up knocking myself down.

“Whoa, morning to you too. You alright there, niña? You were kind of brisk walking right there.” It was Aureliano.

“Eh-hehe… Morning Aureliano. I just got- um- distracted with the walls.” I was embarrassed as I got back up with a bit of shoulder aid.

“I see. Can’t blame you, they look stunning.”

“So, I’m betting you’re an early bird too?”

“Sure am. I’ve been up since 5 AM, too bad the gym’s closed. I would’ve been there training.”

“Huh, I do the same. Though, my training and yours are probably way different.”

“Really? What kind?”

“More so for stamina and stealth. Of course the usual X-hundred of x-ups or some mountain laps.” Aureliano suddenly grabbed the upper part of my arm, seeming to examine it. “Uh, what are you doing…?” I couldn’t decide whether to feel violated or humored by how random this was.

“Alright, you’re training with me as soon as this gym opens up.”

“Huh?”

“I can feel it. You need more muscle.” That had to be the most casual tone of voice I’ve heard from him.

“Hey, I have some muscle!” I grew a little flustered.

“By only doing thirty pushups every day? Is that enough for an Ultimate Ninja?”

“How did you know about how much-”

“I didn’t, just guessed.”

I puffed my cheeks, looking away with some red on my face for being embarrassed.

“Don’t take it the wrong way, I’m sure you’re strong no doubt, but I can see that you could use even more and that’ll help you. So what do ya say? Wanna train together in the mornings and nights?”

I thought about it, one hand feeling a little annoyed he told me I was lacking in strength. Though on the other, I always wanted to train with someone else. Maybe it’ll help me. I could even…

“Alright, we’ll train together”

“Sweet, now we just gotta wait an hour until they open up.”

“Hmm.” A smirk sprouted on my lips. “Who said we can’t start training now?”

“Huh?”

“We have an hour right, why not use it wisely? We can work on stamina first.”

“Wait, you mean running laps around the castle grounds? I don’t think that’s… then again there’s nothing like that in the rules.”

“So…?” I gave a challenging tone.

“Oh, buen Dios… Fine, we’ll do laps, but if we get in trouble, it’s on you.”

“I’m sure a little run won’t hurt. Besides, it doesn’t look like we’ll crash into anything, with how spacious the halls are.”

“I suppose that’s fair.”

“Let’s go, race ya then!” I sped off.

“¡Maldición! Hold on!”

The hour went by pretty fast as I and Aureliano did laps around the castle grounds. It was 7:55 AM and Aureliano was panting, holding on to the wall.

“Ah, that was fun.” I stretched my body a little.

I could hear Aureliano cough a little. “Sheesh… How can you move that fast? I could've sworn you did like fifty laps... Fuck...”

“Maybe I’m just more built for speed and leg muscle.” I saw Aureliano’s expression light up. Uh oh…

“Well then, since we did your training, my segment’s coming up. Better be ready.” I’m starting to regret my decision on what we just did. “Hey, how long would you usually train? An hour? Two?”

“Um…” I pondered, not sure how to respond. “Training can be all day for me or at least until dinnertime.”

“Damn. I've always wanted to train all day, but ya know, daily stuff gets in the way.”

“Mm, I see.”

Five minutes passed as the clock struck 8 AM.

DING DONG DING

“This is your official morning announcement, it is now 8:00 AM. Nighttime has ended and everything is opened back up. Time to make your vacation worthwhile!”

The announcement ended as we made our way to the gym. 

“Ok, the gym should be open, let’s get to training, we don’t have too much time since we gotta get over to the dining hall in thirty minutes.” I was relieved to hear it wouldn’t be too long.

“Right.”

The gym didn't look too big if I had to be truthful. I mean it wasn't small, but the illusion made it look a little underwhelming.

"Guess this is how those pish posh gyms look. Hope it's bigger than the outside shows."

"Yeah, me too." 

Aureliano opened the door and the cool air rushed out of the gym. The exterior didn’t do it justice, the inside was so much bigger. There was a pool, a track, some treadmills as well as other machines and a weight room.

“Aw hell yeah, there’s a weight room! Great! Now we can-”

“Get out the fucking way!” I heard someone yell out.

“Huh?” I turned back, though it was too late.

A person dashed into the gym, knocking us to the side.

“Whoa, Jesus!” Aureliano cried out.

“Told ya to get outta fucking way!” It was Lygia, she looked smug.

“Ah Lygia, I thought you’d be here sooner.” I recovered from her speed.

“Eh, no point in waiting at the damn entrance until it opens. I was at the back of the gym near the gazebo.”

“Really? I knew it was spacious, but it was enough for you to run around?” Aureliano raised an eyebrow.

“Sure was. You thought the pinche halls were wide, the outside is like half a soccer field. Mine as well do laps around out there, instead of tiring yourself out with the castle grounds, too fucking big.” I sheepishly scratched my head as Aureliano gave me ‘that’ look. “Wait, don’t tell me you- PFFT! Hahaha! Why would you two pendejos do that?!” She roared laughter as I just covered my face in embarrassment. “How many did you end up doing?”

“Only three, so goddamn big.”

“Hehe, least you did more than two. How about you, short stuff?”

“I’m not short!” I puffed my cheeks.

“She did twenty-four fucking laps of it.”

Lygia was drinking water but almost choked on it as he told her.

She coughed. “TWENTY LAPS AROUND THIS WHOLE PLACE?! WHAT THE FUCK?!”

I shrugged. “It’s nothing too hard, it’s like a really small mountain.”

“You’re batshit crazy...” She looked at the clock. “Oh shit! If we wanna workout, we better haul ass! It’s 8:15!”

“Crap! To the weight room, Choko!”

“Yeah!”

Lygia ran to the track as we sped into the room. 

The weights room was pretty big too. So many dumbbells, two punching bags, and two dummies. Yup, I could tell Aureliano is going to have a field day here.

“Alright Choko, since we’re limited on time, we can do our own thing, not gonna have time to properly train ya. We got thirteen minutes.”

“Okay!” 

I went over to one of the punching bags and began working on my combat skills. I saw Aureliano pick up two forty pound dumbbells and practice his punching with them. He must pack a punch…

Ten minutes in and we had already tired ourselves out from doing so much in such little time. I landed so many sixty-hit combos on this punching bag, it wasn’t funny. I looked to Aureliano who must’ve replaced the forty pound with fifty-five.

“Wow, Aureliano, those aren’t too heavy?” I kept up with the combos on this thing, adding scissor kicks for flexibility. 

“Of course not! Can’t be the Ultimate Lucha Libre without packing muscle!”

“I hate to be the one person,” I completed a combo then began a new one. “but what’s the difference between Lucha Libres and wrestlers?”

“Not much. It has more so had to do with the nationality, lucha libres are Mexican wrestlers. Unlike other wrestlers, we wear costumes of our choice to separate our professional and personal life. I could go more into it, but I’d rather not bore ya while training.”

“Oh, I see… HIYA!” I delivered a powerful kick, almost sending the punching bag flying.

“Damn, girl. Take it easy.”

“Hehehe… Oops...”

More time passed by.

“Shit! We gotta go!” Aureliano put the weights down on the rack. “It’s two minutes until the meetup!”

“Shoot!” The punching bag swung back at me, almost knocking me down due to how hard I had hit out. “Ow!”

“Let’s go!” He sped out.

“Hey wait up!”

I caught up with him, both of us making our way to the dining hall. As expected… we were the last ones.

“Well well, look who’s dead last.” Viorica teased us.

“Ms. Dalca!” Barry called her out.

“What? They are.” She giggled.

Trixie was looking at us. “At least y'all not late. Though it is close to 8:30. Maybe train _after_?”

Aureliano scratched his head. “Yeah maybe.”

We got to our seats. Gregor came to me, though he wasn’t wearing his fancy attire and instead, in his jester outfit.

“Why good morning, Choko! What would you like for today?” He had some red-framed glasses and a clipboard. Why would he need those exactly?

“Just some miso soup is fine, thank you.”

“I see, I see. As I am your chef, I can get that!”

“Like a personal chef?”

“Sure! Everyone here has one. The idea presented by moi!”

“If that’s the case, I’ll just have miso soup every day for this hour if you don't mind. It’s what I usually had back at home.”

He raised an eyebrow then shrugged. “Well alright then!” He wrote it down. “One miso soup for Nakahara-chan, coming up!” 

Why is this guy trying to get on my good side…?

“What a strange feller. I knew he was weird, but I wonder how much weirder he’ll get.” Trixie proceeded in eating her breakfast.

“I’d be careful of him, Choko,” Grosvenor warned. “He has that strange clown feeling I get whenever it’s Halloween.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing. He doesn’t seem that bad of a guy.” I smiled, reassuring them.

* * *

After we all ate, Douglas stood up.

“Alright everyone, today we begin our investigation! We didn’t get to do much yesterday considering how late it was, however, we have more time now. The first thing is we get into six groups of four!”

It took a little time, but the final groups that were decided were:

Lucille, Vira, Wangari, and Seraphina.

Euryalus, Clement, Elvire, and Najm.

Lygia, Timur, Grosvenor, and Viorica.

Samir, Galya, Neil, and Barry.

Douglas, Melanie, Placidus, and Maris.

Then me, Aureliano, Trixie, and Gregor.

Gregor was the only person that was left out, so I brought him in our group. 

“Excellent, we’re in our battalions! Before we instruct who goes where, we will meet back here for lunchtime!” 

Melanie opened up her map in her eHandbook, us doing the same. “Now then, using our maps, we’ll be investigating our areas of the castle. We suggest exploring as soon as we tell you. I’d like to also mention that if you finish early, feel free to join other groups. My group will search in the library and entrance hall. Seraphina, your group shall search here in this building.”

“Right.” Seraphina led the other three as they proceeded to look around outside the dining hall.

“Najm, your group will search at the warehouse.”

“Yes ma’am.” His battalion went to where they were told.

“Timur, your group will be looking around at the courtyards.”

“Alright, let’s go comrades!” He pulled them along, minus Lygia who followed.

"Hey, put me down! I can walk!" Viorica was being carried by Timur.

“Samir, your group will search the medical wing.”

“Got it.” Samir gestured to his group to follow, Galya looking annoyed that she was about to be bossed around.

“And finally Choko, your group will search the gym area.”

I merely nodded as I went out along with Aureliano, Trixie, and Gregor.

It’s funny because we were just there. I guess that’s why Melanie said what she said before giving our destinations.

“Back to the gym we go!” Aureliano declared as we made our way.

“Remember, we’re not working out, Mr. Tapia.” Gregor teased.

“Oh be quiet, I know.”

Since I and Aureliano already looked inside, Trixie and Gregor checked the inside while we looked outside.

“Lygia wasn’t kidding, the outside is pretty damn huge. You don’t even need the track inside.” Aureliano looked at the vast space of where the gym was.

“You can say that again.” I turned to the wall where I saw a ladder. “Hmm?”

“What is it, Choko?”

“This ladder. It doesn’t look like a normal one.” I went over to it, seeing a panel of controls.

“Is this an automatic ladder?”

“Looks like it.” I climbed on it. “Aureliano, can you press that up button? I can’t reach it.”

He did what I asked and pressed the button. The ladder began going up, it sounded like when you go up a rollercoaster.

“Whoa!” Before I knew it, I was already up on the roof. I climbed off, but as I did, I slipped and slid down the roof. “YIKES!” It surprised me as I yelped.

“You alright up there?”

“Yeah, I just slipped!” Huh, the roof is like a bowl. I got up and looked around. Not much to note here. I went back to the ladder, another panel catching my eye. “Manual? What does that do?” I pressed it then I heard a click from the ladder. Oh crap... It suddenly dropped and I screamed.

“What the- Oh geez!” Aureliano cried out and got out of the way.

The ladder came crashing down to the ground. I was still holding on for dear life, shaking.

“Choko, what the hell?! That almost killed me!”

“M-m-m-ma-ma-ma-man-...”

“Huh?” I pointed shakingly to the panel. He saw what I was talking about. “Manual?” He looked confused then put the pieces together. “Oh…” Silence. “¡¿QUÉ EN EL NOMBRE DEL SEÑOR, ESTABAS PENSANDO?!”

I recoiled from his yell. “I-I have n-n-no idea what you said, but… sorry..? Eh-hehe…” 

Aureliano pulled me off and sighed. “Just be careful next time, goddamn that scared the shit outta me…” He stood me up as I was still shaking.

Trixie and Gregor came running out.

“Choko, Aureliano, what happened?!” Trixie asked in panicked.

After some explaining what happened.

“My my, I never knew ninjas were like cats, so curious.” Gregor made me flustered, causing me to cover my face.

“SHUT UP, GREGOR!” Both Aureliano and Trixie yelled.

He shrugged. “Just saying.”

Trixie gave a heavy sigh. “Choko, try not to do that again.” She looked at the panel, switching the ladder to automatic. “Though in all seriousness, I wonder how they managed to get one of these here. Not to mention how tall it is, sixty feet in height.”

“Must’ve been quite the pretty penny.” I chimed in.

“I know we're in a castle, but I didn’t think they’d have that much mula to spend on stuff like this,” Aureliano commented.

I turned to the gazebo, going towards it. “Hmmm, something tells me there’s a reason the gym area has so much space.”

Trixie came up next to me. “Like what?”

I looked at it. The white marble, the fairy tale look it has, wide open space.

_"You’re kidding me!”_

My face turned red before a puff of steam erupted from my mouth when my voice made a sound similar to a boiling teapot.

“Choko! What’s with your face?”

“What’s up with her?” Aureliano raised an eyebrow as he came to me.

Gregor chuckled. “It seemed she figured it out. Her reaction spelled it out.”

It sounded like they were processing it. "Ohhhh…" 

I covered my hot, blushing face with my hands. “Why did I have to figure it out…?”

* * *

_With Seraphina’s group_

Lucille was on the upper level of the main building. “Why of all places in the castle would there be a shooting range? For that matter, an assortment of guns? I also thought guns weren't allowed in the UK?”

“Misconception, handguns were banned in the United Kingdom. This room was probably added by Monobura to get us to kill. It does look new.”

“Hmm? How did you come to that conclusion?” She raised an eyebrow.

“For one,” She stepped into the room. “The smell of paint is still rather fresh.” She crouched down. “There’s no dust anywhere and the lack of gun lead is pretty odd.”

“I thought you were the Ultimate Exterminator? It looks like you have a hidden detective in you.”

“When you’ve done pest control, looking at every detail is important. Most slack on it, but it’s something I don’t sleep on.”

“Oh, I see.” She went over to the rack of guns, picking up a desert eagle. “Wow, it's a little heavy. I’m surprised some people have these on them.”

“You say that like you’ve seen one before?” 

“Yeah… I’d rather not say how if it’s ok with you.” She put it back on the rack.

“No, it’s fine.”

“Lucille!” Vira burst into the room. “Come take a look at the gift shop!”

Lucille smiled at the violinist. “Maybe we should go with them.”

“You go along, I'm going to take a look at something.”

“Alright then.” Lucille left the shooting room.

Seraphina went over to the rack. She picked up a Type 67. “Hmmm.” She placed it back before going back out.

* * *

_With Najm’s group_

All four were spread out in the warehouse.

“Ropes, axes, swords, bombs, this warehouse is filled to the brim with dangerous items,” Euryalus commented.

“As well as outfits necessary for any hazardous areas.” Najm held up a gas mask.

“I do wonder why this truck is here.” Elvire pondered as she looked at the cherry picker truck.

“How did it even get in this building? There’s no garage to our knowledge.” Clement lazily inspected.

“I’m gonna see if it operates!” Elvire opened the door, hopping in.

Clement shrugged as he looked around. “There’s got to be tools here somewhere.”

The engine of the truck started up. “Even the keys are in here! Let’s see if-” It powered down unexpectedly. “Hey! What gives?” 

“ACCESS DENIED”

“What? Do I need a password? C’mon!” Elvire got out, visibly disappointed as she put the keys in her pocket and stomped over to the general section.

Najm looked up, scanning the upper shelves. “Shoot, it’s high... “ He looked at the truck again. “Elvire! Can you please let me see the keys?”

“Fine, go ahead, it’s just gonna disappoint you.”

She threw the keys and Najm caught them. He got in, turning the key to the truck to start it.

“ACCESS DENIED”

“I think I know what it means,” He took out his eHandbook and placed it on the scanner over the dial pad. After two seconds,

“PERMISSION GRANTED. LIMIT IS 45 MINUTES”

“Cool, it worked.”

“Aw screw off!” Elvire yelled aggravated.

Clement held back a laugh. “Idiot…”

“Euryalus, would you mind getting on the platform and looking over the top shelves?”

“Got it!”

* * *

_With Timur’s group_

“And then I was like, ‘No way! She did?!’ I mean talk about a twist!” Viorica was behind Grosvenor who had the misfortune of listening to her talking about mystery novels.

“Cool story, kid.” He was keeping it together, trying not to throw her across the courtyard they were in. “Shouldn’t you be checking the ones at the entrance hall?”

She puffed her cheeks. “Meanie… And I’ll have you know I’m sixteen decades old!”

“Alright, Miss Dracula.”

“That’s Dalca!”

The gunslinger was fuming. “Kid, don’t make me commit a murder right here just for annoying me…”

The small vampire shrugged. “Well alright then, I’ll go. Cowboy~” She sped off. Grosvenor had enough, pulled out a gun, and fired at her. However, he made sure it wouldn't harm her. Viorica laughed. “Missed!~” She ran off as she went in.

“Annoying ass bitch…”

Viorica skipped along the halls.

“Viorica, what did you do to anger Grosvenor?” Timur popped up.

She stopped, turning to face him with a sad look. “Just telling him stories of mine then I called him "cowboy" when he was mean. He took a shot at me, can you believe that?” She had fake tears coming up.

Timur sighed. “Viorica, stop trying to instigate things. You almost started a fight with Barry at breakfast.”

Her crocodile streams instatly vanished, now replaced with a bratty attitude. “Aww, but Timuuuuur! It’s fun to piss people off!” 

“I get that, but be careful, you’ll put a target in your back.”

“I can defend myself! I’m not weak, you know.”

Timur shook his head. “Just try to pipe down on making fun of others.” He proceeded on to the other courtyard he was headed to.

She shrugged then skipped to the entrance hall.

* * *

_With Samir’s group_

“What’s the point of having a medical wing if we’re in a killing game?” Galya pondered as she looked at the cabinets in the nurse’s office.

“I believe it’s in case of accidents, Ms. Zima. As much as I despise the cobra and whoever has us imprisoned, they wouldn’t want us to have deaths based on mistakes.” Barry answered.

“My, such an answer.” She picked up a small bottle, looking at the label. “Poison. Out in the open no less?” 

“May I see, Ms. Zima?” She gave the knight the bottle. “Cyanogen… This is a type you’d find in a projectile.”

“I assume studying weapons were a part of your training?”

“It was merely side-work for me to study such chemicals.”

“Interesting.” Barry put the poison back. “Let’s go see what the other two are doing, yes?”

“Indeed, that would be a good idea.” 

The two went up the stairs and into the second floor of the wing.

“Did you two find anything particularly strange, Mr. Angus and Mr. Banerjee?”

“Not really. It’s just hospital rooms.” Samir answered.

“The rooms themselves are pretty spacious. You could fit four people in them.” Neil commented.

“I find it odd there’s no storage room up here. Perhaps the nurse’s office serves the purpose as the supplies.” Galya chimed in.

“That begs the question as to why they’re on separate floors. It doesn’t make sense to me.” Neil asked himself.

“It is peculiar.” Galya walked over to one of the rooms, looking inside.

“Something’s telling me that most of this place was renovated by our captor(s). Some of it looks new. Like it was recently added.” Samir scanned the area.

“Perhaps the same could be said here. The map makes it look more like a university of some sort. It has a similar feel to my academy.” Barry added.

Neil looked out the window. “Either way, I hope we’ll be getting out of here soon.”

“What makes you think we’ll get out of this?” Galya had an amused smirk.

“I just have high optimism, that’s all.”

* * *

_In the entrance hall_

Douglas looked at the paintings on the wall with disgust. Melanie looked over at the pirate captain.

“What's wrong?” She tilted her head.

“This picture gives me flashbacks of a battle me past crew had a while back.” It had some knights striking down pirates, with a king watching in the background. “It reminds me of the battle before I rose to the level of a captain of me current crew. Some scallywag pish posh people thought it’d be so humorous to attack me ship and start a fight. I lost a lot of friends of mine, all for the sake of ‘fun.’ It disgusts me.” The bridge of his nose showed the anger he had for those kinds of people.

“I’m sorry that happened. How long ago was that?”

“About seven years ago, I was having a party with them that day. It was me send-off because I was ready to start me own legacy and maybe be a well-known captain, not just a pirate.”

“That’s why your title is what it is?”

“Correct. I want to be known for not being a scoundrel as most would say, but a leader. What to do in tough situations, to know I shape me crew into good hands, and to be an inspiration for other pirates that want to lead. _That_ is what I see as a pirate captain.”

Melanie didn’t expect such a response. “Hey, maybe after this is all over and we get out, I’d like to join your crew!” She gave a smile.

“But of course, madam! You’re free to anytime!” She smiled wider. “Ye just have to get your parents’ permission. Don’t think I know your age.” 

“...Really?”

* * *

_In the library_

Placidus was in a chair, reading three books at once, all laid out.

“Nothing on this level either.” Maris sighed.

“We’ve been looking in here for almost two hours. Just give it a rest.” Placidus kept reading the books in front of him.

“Maybe that’s not a bad idea… I’m already getting frustrated.” She sat in another chair. 

_“What’s with this woman? She seems more monotone than how she was during the introductions. Very curious…”_

“Say, there’s something I’ve been to ask.”

“What is it?”

“Why did you not state your talent? ‘I was uncomfortable’ is a lie, I can tell.”

“You already know what it is. Others knowing is just going to cause rumors and fear.”

“It’s going to come out sooner or later you know. Our captors probably know about it and more than likely will spill it if you don’t.”

“Don’t try those kinds of words on me, it’s not going to work.”

“Fine, I’ll back off. Just know that not everything is a secret forever.”

“Duly noted.”

…

_“Your secret won’t be hidden forever”_ Both of them had the same thought.

* * *

_Back with Choko_

Time had gone by pretty fast. Trixie and me decided to go look at the warehouse for the last thirty minutes where I found Najm in a truck, a cherry picker from the looks of it, and saw us.

“Oh hey Choko, Trixie. How’d your search go?”

Trixie looked at me with a firm kind of stare. “It was quite interesting. That’s all I’ll say.”

“Y-yeah… Hehe…” I had my fingers together sheepishly.

Najm looked confused. “I see. By the way, would one of you two help me with this? Euryalus and the others went their own ways.”

“Sure! What’d you need help with?” I was a little curious.

“I’ll need someone to get on the platform to look around at those top shelves. Thankfully, it’s just the left bulky item section.”

“I can do it.” Trixie put a hand on my head. “You stay down here, don’t want you pressin’ any buttons that drop the platform on ya.”

“I said I was sorry,” I whined a little.

Trixie got in while Najm started up the cherry picker. I guess I could look around in the meantime. 

I went over to the right general section, scanning the various goods on the shelves. Nails, hammers, screwdrivers, tarps, there was a lot of stuff here. 

“Hmm?” Something caught my eye as I went over to it. “Is this…” It’s a grenade. Not just that, it was a Type 97! I looked in the bin it was in, but it was alone. It looked like it was the only one from the beginning. _“Crap if I just leave it here, someone else will take it! What do I do..?”_ I pondered for a little bit. “Trixie?” I called out.

“What is it, Choko?”

“I’ll be right back, I have to go back to my dorm. I spilt a little paint on me.”

“Alright, just be back before I get done. Twenty-ish minutes should be enough time, right?”

“Yeah.”

Ok, that lie worked. I put a little bit of glow-in-the-dark paint on my skirt as I picked up the small demon weapon, holding a towel over it to hide it. I quickly ran out of the warehouse.

Once I exited, I briskly walked to the dorms, making sure I didn't run into anyone. 

_“Shoot!”_

I hid as I heard footsteps from an upcoming hallway. It was Viorica, she was humming to herself as she skipped by.

“I wonder who I should pick on next… Oh! Maybe the military guy!” She skipped away, off to the warehouse. Phew, good thing I can hide in a pot easily.

I made it to the dormitory building, going up by wall jumping. I unlocked the door to my dorm as soon as I got to it. I quickly ran in and carefully put the grenade in the desk drawer. I’ll have to look for a safer place later. Right now, all that matter is getting this grenade out of potential killers’ hands.

“Phew!”

Then a thought crossed my mind. I was worried about the fact someone can kill with it, but what if I used it and committed a murder? I just gave myself a weapon just now… Did Monobura leave it there just so I’d somehow use it?

“Damnit…”

I began to sweat a little, am I slowly beginning to sink into where the level a lowly murderer’s at? Out of instinct due to my anxiety, I punched the wall hard. Not like it mattered, I didn’t even leave a dent. Ow… 

“You know what? Right now I can’t stay here and think about this, I have to get back to investigating with everyone else.”

I exited my room, checking if it was locked then made my way back to the warehouse.

* * *

It was 2:10 PM, five minutes before everyone’s supposed to meet back here in the dining hall. I was sitting with Trixie, Najm, and Viorica, who decided to go mess with the former two while I was away.

“Aww c’mon, that was fun! I never rode in a truck before!” Viorica teased Najm.

“How is almost running into the shelves in a warehouse fun? You couldn’t even reach the pedals anyway.”

Her face grew dark, the hoplologist backing away a bit. “Are you making fun of my height…?”

“Statistically, I'm correct Ms. Dalca. The reason the vehicle couldn't operate properly was because your legs can't reach the brakes. Thankfully I was there to revert the non-existent crisis, your welcome.”

She turned away from him. “Jackass.”

“Look who’s talking.” The vampire scowled at him.

“Ok ok, break it up.” I had enough. “Viorica, just promise you won’t try that again. Najm, she doesn’t like her height being made fun of or commented on.”

Najm gave a heavy sigh. “Alright, I’m sorry if I offended you, Ms. Dalca.”

She just scoffed. “Come on, don’t be like that, Viorica.”

“Fine whatever I won’t do it again…” Timur and Elvire entered. Just like that, her mood switched. “Le gasp! My two true comrades!” Najm rolled his eyes.

Elvire gave a cheeky smile. “Hey there Vicky, not causing trouble are you?” 

Viorica’s face was turning beet red. "U-uh?! What did you call me?"

“What? Just a nickname, Vicky.” Timur chimed. The red-faced vampire ended up falling backward, seeming to have passed out. “That worked out well.” They fist pumped each other.

“Huh?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Vicky here never had someone call her something else. It gets her so flustered she grows speechless.” Elvire went over, seating her back up.

“Shouldn’t we get her checked out though?” Trixie was concerned despite the person in question.

“Nah, she’ll be ok.” Elvire put a pillow for her on the table. “She’ll be back to herself in a little bit.”

After the two got seated, everyone else came in, most asking what happened to the “bratty vampire” as a few called her. Elvire and Timur went over what he told us. 

“Hmm… I see. Well, for now, before we go over our finds, let’s get lunch going.” Lucille announced as she and the other cooks went into the kitchen, except one.

“What would you like for lunch, Choko?” It was Gregor, he was back to his fancy attire.

“Gregor!” I was a little startled by him coming up to me suddenly. “Um… I guess surprise me with a rice dish. Same as the miso soup.”

“Very well then.” He went into the kitchen.

_"What a strange guy. Nice, but strange.”_

Viorica seemed to have woken up, she had _that_ face. She giggled like an elementary schooler.

“What?”

“You don’t see how you interact with that guy?”

_“What is she-”_

Viorica widened that grin.

It was my turn to become a tomato. “Seriously Viorica? I just met him!”

“Don’t give me that. You’re practically acting like those married wives who come home from work to have her house hubby make her dinner.”

“Cut it out Viorica!” I ordered in a hushed voice as I got my act back together. “Besides, those kinds of feelings shouldn’t be in a situation like this.”

She shrugged before getting her chalice of “wine.”

* * *

I couldn’t say it out loud, but Gregor’s cooking was better than last time. I need to get lessons from him. Maybe that’ll help in case I’m on a long solo mission.

“Alright everyone, it’s time to share our findings. Now then, who wants to go first?” Melanie announced.

“Ooo, ooo! Us!” Viorica raised her hand.

“The courtyards were what you’d expect - nothing special.” Grosvenor bluntly stated.

“Not quite, I noticed some parts looked like it was dug up, something is in each of those areas.” Timur rebutted.

“There were also tables and a small pavilion in all the courtyards.” Lygia commented.

“If my intuition is correct, those courtyards are going to be important later down the line. Heaven knows what could be in them.”

“Mr. Coal Man couldn’t dig them up thanks to that cobra.” Viorica pouted.

“Mmm, I see. As the underground miner, ye could see things like that, Timur.” Douglas complimented.

He chukled. “Just my experienced eyes.”

“Who's next?”

“We’ll go.” Seraphina took the initiative. “We’ll cover the top floor since everyone seems to know about the laundry room.”

Vira started. “First off, there’s the gift shop, rec room, spa area, an art room. All the top floor is open for a certain amount of time. The gift shop is only open from 1 PM to 7 PM. There’s a small machine in there where you can insert a certain type of coin for a small prize. The rec room is where you can get said coins by playing various games there, which is open from 11 AM to 10 PM.”

“You just need your eHandbook to play any of them. The coins can also be used to buy other things in the gift shop, which contrary to the name, isn’t all just gifts in there.”

“Rawk!” Wangari softly pets Poncho to calm down. “The art room has all kinds of supplies to make many crafts. It is only open from 9 AM to 5 PM.”

“The spa area is open from 6 PM to 12 AM. Just like any other lounge, it has a bath, a tanning machine, and much more... “ Lucille sighed dreamily. “How I’d wish I could get one now…”

Seraphina continued as Lucille was daydreaming about getting a spa. “The chem lab has a lot of dangerous chemicals as well as books for creating more complex substances. There’s a key to it, so despite there not being a specific time, you can lock it up whenever you please.” She tossed the key to Melanie. “I’ll let you two decide who it should go to.”

“Alright.”

“Finally, the shooting range.”

“Shooting range?!” Samir panicked.

“ In a castle?” Galya curiously tilted her head.

“It looks new from what I can see. That room is full of guns you can use. However, the rules in the range state only one gun can leave by checking it out with the eHandbook.”

“Did you…” Barry was about to ask.

“No. I didn’t. Once again, I’ll leave it to these two. It’d be unwise if I put a target on my back for having a weapon.”

_“Why am I getting deja vu?”_

“The shooting range closed before I came down here. It’s only open from 9 AM to 12 PM.”

“That’s a short amount of time,” Grosvenor commented. “Only three hours.”

“That’s all from the top floor of the building.”

“Good finds, all of ye!”

“We’ll go next,” Najm spoke up. “The warehouse is full of supplies such as rope. There’s also bulkier items like sheetrock in there.”

_“What kind of use would sheetrock have?”_

“There’s also a cherry picker truck that we can use to get to other shelves if needed,” Euryalus added. “It’s almost like every store in every country chipped in and made this endless supply area.”

“There are also various tools too. If you want to build something, I guess…” Clement quietly commented. “There was a section for eHandbooks. Specific tools in case you need to fix or alter it.” Grosvenor perked up. “Kind of weird if you ask me. I’d think these things would be bulkly and technologically advanced as hell.”

“I see, I see.” Douglas was listening, his eyes closed.

“That’s pretty much it for the warehouse. I got nothing else.” Clement looked away lazily.

“Then we shall begin to share our findings of the medical wing.” Barry took charge.

“The nurse’s office was quite strange,” Galya had a finger to her chin. “All the supplies and medical tools are in there. It’s stocked to the brim as well as poisons available.”

“Poison?!” Aureliano freaked out.

“It’s odd.” Samir continued Galya’s thinking. “There weren't any poisons in the chem lab, right Seraphina?”

“Correct. Just chemicals you’d use for experiments.”

“Then it’s even weirder that poison is in the nurse’s office.”

“It could be for making antibiotics. That’s the only thing I can think of.” Placidus answered.

“The cabinet containing didn’t have a lock, so Barry and Neil asked me to come and seal it off.” Elvire was pretty loud in her response. “Though I don’t think it’ll do us any good if that Monobura thing took it off.”

“It’s to see if he’ll do anything about it. If it works, then that’s one more thing we don’t have to worry about.” Neil explained.

“Onto the second level,” Samir continued their findings. “There’s only hospital rooms up there. Just the usual stuff like the beds. No supplies up there.”

“How peculiar.” Trixie raised an eyebrow.

“I suppose our captors had something to do with that. The second floor looked new. Other than that, nothing else was up there or in the nurse’s office.”

“Then we’ll finish up.” Aureliano straightened up. “The gym’s no slouch in having the proper equipment as well as a pool and track.”

“It was small by the way!” Lygia blurted out.

Before Aureliano could complain, I cut in. “Anyway! The weight room is also stocked with a bunch of dumbbells in there. The heaviest ones there are two seventy pounds or around thirty-one kilograms. There’s three punching bags as well as some dummies to practice on.”

“I wonder if dumbbells could be used as a weapon... “ Galya teased.

“It’d be unconventional if someone did use one.” Clement quietly commented.

“Hey now! Focus!” I snapped my fingers.

“That was it for the inside.” Trixie continued for me. “It’s pretty spacious outside, makes me wonder why there’s a track inside.”

“That’s what I said!” Lygia blurted out again, trying to rile up Aureliano.

“¡Chingao! Callate!” He yelled at her while she was cackling.

“Guys, cut it out.” I groaned… Their fighting is so annoying…

“Carrying on,” Gregor cut in. “There’s also a gazebo close by the gym.

“A gazebo by a gym? That’s kind of weird…” Samir was puzzled.

“Hmmm. A gazebo in a spacious area… I wonder if…” As if on instinct, I sped like a bullet to Viorica, covering her mouth.

Just like before, I became a blushing mess with the mention of what the gazebo could've meant. “That’s not what it is!” I suddenly realized what I was doing with everyone staring at me. I slowly backed away from Viorica, getting my hand off her mouth, and went back to my seat. She just gave me a cheeky smile as I sunk into my chair.

Aureliano proceeded. “Lastly, there’s a ladder on the inside and out. Although, the one outside is different, it’s automated.”

“Really?” Clement perked up.

“There’s even a control panel for it. There are the buttons to put in ‘Auto’ or ‘Manual’ mode. Up and down buttons surround the ‘Auto’ while ‘Manual’ is by itself. There’s one on the top as well.”

“Interesting. Though what does manual do?” Neil curiously asked.

I sunk further in my chair, hiding my face with my knees as Aureliano answered. “It kinda goes like this. If someone had it on ‘Auto’ with the person stuck in one spot then they pressed ‘Manual,’ the ladder just drops.”

“What the-” Clement looked concerned. “How the fuck is that safe?”

“I’d reckon it's made that way for this game.” Trixie had her arms behind her head.

“Judging from the way Ms. Nakahara is,” Galya looked at me when I just barely got myself together, “She must’ve done something similar to that.” And I was back to being a nervous wreck…

“That’s it for the gym area,” Gregor concluded for us.

Melanie began, "The entrance hall had nothing new unfortunately. The door to the reception room is locked, not sure why if we're just going to be stuck in the castle anyway."

"Maybe that's where the people that captured us are hiding." Euryalus pondered.

"Could be, even if we try breaking in, no doubt they'll just sic Monobura on us." Gregor was messing with an impossible bottle behind me.

"Maris can finish off our findings. I don't think we're going to be able to do anything about that door."

“Very well then, Placi-” Douglas began but stopped. “Blimey! Where’d he go?!”

“He just sorta… left.” Maris glanced at the empty chair and picked up the note he left, reading it. “ _‘I don’t have time to waste on sharing information. I will no longer be coming to these damn meetings. Good day.’_ ”

“Damn it! That stuck up-!”

“It’s fine, Douglas. I’m sure the rest of us can do without him.” Melanie reassured.

“I’ll continue with the library then.” Maris began. “Needless to say, it’s not your usual library. There’s an elevator that takes you to different floors while being able to see and hear what's in front of you. It’s kind of neat, to be honest.”

“What kind of books were in there?” Euryalus asked.

“Pretty much every book you can think of. Novels, survival guides, joke books. Although, something caught my attention.” She took out a magazine.

“What’s strange about it?” Clement looked a little disappointed.

“Look at the date.” She passed it to Samir.

“Hmmm. Wait, huh? November?” That’s when everyone got spooked. “That can’t be right. Maybe it's just a mistake by whoever published it?”

“No… It says November 2009… The same year we’re in.”

“What the fuck?! Didn’t we come here in July?!” Aureliano exclaimed.

“That can’t be right! It’s probably just a trick from Monobura!” Vira was scared.

“That’s the thing. It isn’t,” Seraphina confirmed.

“What…?”

“This magazine is talking about the birth of a prince in Paris… I remember hearing about it on the news before coming here and he wasn’t born yet.”

“T-then how the hell have we been knocked out for three months?” Elvire looked worried.

“I’m not sure of it myself.”

“M-maybe we lost our memories?” Lucille was sweating bullets.

“Just for three months? Maybe a year or two, but why three months?” Gregor chimed in.

I took the chance to ask the money question. “What could’ve been so significant that happened in that time to cause our memories to be erased?”

“That’s what I’m hoping to find out.” Seraphina seemed to have thoughts running in her mind.

“Rawk! I did notice that my hair was longer.” Poncho spoke for Wangari.

I checked my hair. “Huh… Mine’s a little longer too.”

"But seriously, how in the hell haven't the authorities noticed twenty-four Ultimates went missing?" Elvire was panicking.

Clement groaned. "I think the captors would've been able to handle them one way or another."  
  
  
"And how do you know that?! Are you working with them?"

"Accusing me, huh?"

A hand slammed the table, causing us to quiet down.

“Enough!” Douglas looked annoyed. “You two, don't start fighting on me. Maris, this find was useful. Is that all ye wanted to say, Maris?”

“Yeah. Sorry about causing turmoil.” Maris put the magazine back in her bag.

“Unfortunately, nothing useful was found in the entrance hall. The door to the reception room’s shut tight…” Melanie concluded.

“So basically, nothing we can call an escape?” Grosvenor got up. “Well, message me whenever you do. I’m heading out as well.” He left the dining hall.

“Oh, dear…” Melanie put a hand to her forehead.

Douglas scoffed. “Those two… Anyway! We shall meet back here for dinner! If there’s anything new, don’t be afraid to share it!” Just as he was about to leave. “Oh! Seraphina!” He tossed her the keys. “You’re in charge of the chemistry lab.”

She caught them. “Very well.”

“Alright, that is all then!”


	3. Chapter 1: Daily Life II

After all that, everyone went separate ways until dinner. I had gone back to my dorm, thinking about what to do. I still can’t keep thinking about what Maris brought up. Three months that we have no memory of? That’s pretty disturbing… I went over to the desk drawer, carefully handling the grenade.

“Crap…”

I can’t believe I had to go and find this. I decided the best place for it was… the closet. As much I don’t want to look, maybe a safe was in there. Curiosity got the better of me as I went over to it and I opened it up. Surprisingly enough, nothing but hangers and a safe at the top.

“Phew…”

I looked at the set code before entering it and opening it up. I placed the grenade in it delicately and put a new code. There was a number I was familiar with, but unfortunately, I could only put in four.

After that, I was back to wanting to do something. 

_“Hmmm.”_

I guess going around and getting to know others will be better than just staying here. 

“Alright, it’s decided! Freetime is ‘Getting-to-Know-People’ time!”

_“That sounded so much better in my head…”_

Let’s go then! I exited my dorm, checking the handle to make sure it locked my door before heading out.

I decided to walk around the area and spot anyone that looks free. 

"Hey Choko." 

"Hmm?"

I turned to see Lygia and Maris.

"Oh hi Lygia, Maris. What's up?"

"We're just hanging out. Can you believe this lady here dug up a whole skeleton when she was just a chiquita? I can imagine her struggling to take out one of the pinche bones.”

“Wait really? Maris, is that true?” I was intrigued as I walked with them.

“It was just a juvenile cave bear. Nothing too spectacular.” She seemed so calm.

“Come on now, give yourself credit. I highly doubt anyone would have dug up a skeleton if what Lygia is telling me is correct.” I smiled, trying to let her know she accomplished something quite hard at a young age.

Maris just played with her hair. “I’m telling you, it’s nothing.”

“Ay ay ay… She’s going to keep being a bashful mess.” Lygia snorted. “Hey, how about you, Choko?”

“Hmm?”

“What’s something you did that everyone was impressed by?” She put a piece of gum in her mouth, starting to chew.

“I am curious about what kind of achievements a ninja gains in life.” Maris looked at me.

Oh no! I hate being at the center of attention. Though I guess they’ll never let me go unless I share one thing, Maybe…

“If you’re having trouble thinking, I’ll decide for ya then.” She pointed to my neck. “Where’d you get that from? Looks like it was nasty getting that.”

Ok, not what I was expecting to tell them about, but at least I won’t be embarrassed. I hope… “Um, this scar was on a mission I was on. For my school actually, Hamato Academy. When I was about to finish up, I kind of let my guard down and someone that was still conscious came at me with a military knife.” I rubbed it a little. “They slashed it pretty well, but if it wasn’t for my cousin taking me back to the hospital, I probably wouldn’t be here.”

“Fucking hell, did they give you a break for that?” Lygia looked concerned, something I never thought she’d show.

“The opposite. After I was released, I got twice the amount of training and I had to get caught up with work on my own time. Let’s just say now I keep my guard up a lot more than-” Lygia tried punching me, but I caught her fist. “Usual,” I smirked a little.

“Heh, you weren’t kidding.” She backed down.

“So what about you then, Lygia?” I smiled.

“Heh, I’ve done so many things in soccer, I think I outdo everyone in this castle.” Wow, is your cockiness up to a thousand. “But, nothing made me prouder than helping a middle schooler, who got out of the hospital after a broken leg, not fail their PE class due to an accident. I got them back on their feet in time for the new year to begin, because their teacher didn’t consider their injury and made them do things that are pretty fucked for any cripple. I wasn’t going to sit by and let them fail just because they were barely recovering from a bad accident.”

I was astonished. Maris didn’t show it, but her eyes showed that surprise.

“I hate it when people say ‘I can’t.’” Her hand balled into a fist. “That shit pisses me off. Especially when someone roadblocks and expects them to do it perfectly. That’s why when I don’t play soccer, I help out others who need it.”

That reminded me of how Aureliano wanted to train me, just how I wanted to train him too.

“Anyway, I went too sappy, I got some awesome soccer stuff to tell ya about!”

Oh, dear...

* * *

After a little while, I parted ways with Lygia and Maris. I enjoyed talking about our experiences. Maris seemed a little too calm with her accomplishments as a paleontologist while Lygia… she’s a handful. I didn't think someone could score eleven goals in one inning. Now that I think about it, is that even possible to do?

I have plenty of time to spare. Aureliano is still helping out Euryalus at the warehouse. I wonder what's at the library. I headed over there, maybe a little alone time will be good.

To my surprise, I found Neil there.

"Hi, Neil."

"Hello, Choko. A surprise to see you here. You're not with Aureliano training?" He smirked.

"No, he's helping at the warehouse."

"I see."

"How long have you been here?" I began looking at the shelves.

"Since we went our ways. Viorica was in here just a while ago"

"That must've been a mess." I held a laugh.

He chuckled in response. "She is something that is for sure." He was looking at his side. "So tell me, do you think this trip was set up from the beginning?"

I hummed. "It might've been. I'm guessing you also feel like we were selected for a reason other than for an occasion?"

"My exact thinking. Out of all the Ultimates in the world, we were picked."

"Did you think a language barrier would be an issue?"

"That was on my mind. I'd think at least one of us would have trouble understanding us all, yet that's not the case. We all can talk and understand each other without a problem.”

“I guess I had a similar thought. I almost began talking in my native language a couple of times over here.”

“I can imagine it’d be a little hard for you to speak one language consistently. Although, there is another reason that the mastermind trapped us here. I can’t put my finger on it.”

“We also have to keep in mind that we’ve been stuck in here for at least three months. Makes me think about our loved ones.”

“Another thing I question - why haven’t the authorities arrived? Three months and no one’s said anything about us? Strange.”

I began assuming the worst. “Do you think…”

“I hope not. Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll get out soon enough.”

“If you say so.” One book caught my eye. It was the book my grandpa suggested. ‘The Outsiders.’ I pulled it out.

“You found a story you wanted to look at?”

“Yeah, it’s a book I forgot to bring along that my grandfather told me about.”

He came over, looking at it. “‘The Outsiders.’ Hm. Interesting.” He looked at the shelf then laughed.

“What’s funny?”

He pulled a book out. “This one was a fun read back in my grade school. I was surprised my teacher allowed us to even look in it.” I glanced at the cover. ‘Whisky Galore’ it read. Oh my. “Think I’ll go over it again, could keep my spirits up.”

I giggled a little. “That’d be good. Uh, you’re coming to dinner, right?”

“But of course, I’m one of the cooks after all.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that!” That’s when something crossed my mind. “Is Gregor…?”

His face contorted into one of dread. “He’s… something. That’s all I’ll say.”

I giggled again. “That wacky, huh?”

“You sure seem to be fine with him. Having thoughts about him?”

I groaned. “You too?” I softly whined.

“Can you blame us?” 

I tried to refute, but I knew it was useless. “I think… I’ll head off.” I was getting red from the face. “Maybe read this book.”

“Very well, see you at dinner, Choko. Don’t let Gregor be in your head too much.”

I scrambled out of the library as he said that.

* * *

Geez! Does everyone think I have _those_ feelings for Gregor? He just cooks for me, how does that equal him and me having romantic thoughts? Besides, that kind of thinking isn’t the best for this type of situation.

I went back to my dorm, placing the book down.

“Hmmm… I still have time before dinner. I guess I could go up to the top floor where the chem lab is at.”

Once I got there, I decided to see if it was locked.

_Rattle rattle_

…

_“I guess Seraphina did lock-”_

The door opened.

“Choko? I didn’t expect to see you here.” It was Najm.

“Najm? What are you doing here?” I tilted my head.

“I’m with Seraphina. We’re trying to figure out how to cure the poison Monobura put in us.”

“Oh, then I won't slow you two down, I’ll go somewhere else.” I started walking backward.

“Oh, nonsense! We’d like you to see the progress we made.”

“I don’t.” Seraphina quietly called out.

“Don’t be like that, Sera.”

“Sera?” I raised an eyebrow. _“Is everyone getting a nickname now? If so, I better not be called Cho Cho Puffs like in grade school…”_

“Anyway, please come in, Choko.”

“Alright, if it’s ok with you.” I stepped in, looking around. The room was blue with cabinets, closets, and tables. I see bottles in each cabinet, which was a lot. I wasn’t too familiar with them, but I only know of a couple - chloroform and melatonin in liquid form that I use for missions.

I saw Seraphina in a chair, writing notes down. “Najm, I thought we said we wouldn’t bring anyone in.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t be long,” I reassured her.

She sighed. “I guess I’ll tell you what we found. To put it simply, this poison Monobura put in us is similar to hydrogen fluoride.”

“Hydrogen fluoride?” I repeated.

Najm chimed in. “We believe the captor altered it so they could control it. The side effects match the chemical, though we’re trying to figure out how exactly they can let this poison be in a small dose to cause us pain like yesterday.”

“Unfortunately, I looked in the medical wing and nothing like an x-ray was found, so I can’t tell if it’s in one place of the body or spread out.” Seraphina continued for them. “Although, what’s important now is trying to find something to expel the chemical.”

“I see. Well, it’s still great you’re finding something!” I was trying to be optimistic.

“Until we find a cure of some sort, I wouldn’t celebrate now.”

“Sera, I told you to be more positive.” Najm looked a little annoyed. She sighed again before going back to writing. Najm turned to me. “Sorry, that’s all we found for the time being. We’ll tell everyone when we find something to remedy us of this chemical.”

“Alright, no need to push yourselves though, your health’s important too you know.” I smiled.

“Right.”

“I’ll let you two be then. Take care and good luck!”

“Thank you very much.”

I left the chem lab, a little mixed. So the poison is some chemical? Hmmm. I wonder if it was injected by that snake himself or just two marks from syringes, one that had the ‘poison’ while the other was just to have a second mark. Either way, Najm, and Seraphina are working hard for us, even if Seraphina can be a little shut-in.

Dinner was pretty quiet. Grosvenor and Placidus weren’t there and it seemed like a lot of the others were a little… on edge. Like they were waiting for something to happen, I wonder what though. My curiosity was shortly answered.

_DING DONG BING BONG_

Monobura spoke, “This is an official announcement for the participants of the Crestoral Killing Trip. Everyone, please head to the auditorium for an important gathering.”

_“Important gathering?”_

“Argh… What does that bastard want now?” Douglas was visibly pissed.

“We have no choice, but to go.” Maris calmly answered.

The pirate captain gave a deep sigh. “Very well, let’s go see what this scallywag is going to spew now.” He got up and the others followed to the auditorium. I, Trixie, and Aureliano went along. 

Grosvenor and Placidus were already sitting in their seats as we got in ours.

“Remember everyone, don’t give what our captor wants. Whatever they’re going to tell us, it’s to kill. We can’t allow that!” Melanie announced, before…

“My my, still in unity are we?” Like before, Monobura came out of the hole, slithering to the front of the stage.

“What is it that you wanted to tell, fiend?” Placidus sneered.

“It is rather annoying none of you have attempted a cold-blooded murder yet, so… I’m giving you all something to push you to that need for killing!”

“What could make us kill?!” Aureliano roared.

“Puhuhu. If you think your attitude is going to scare me, think again. Anyway, your motive,” His tail pointed to the project screen that rolled down. “Is this key!” A platinum key was on the screen with a symbol exactly like the red-eye.

“Ha, a key?” Galya scoffed. “Do you think that will make us kill?”

“I didn’t expect the key itself to motivate you, however, the door keeping a secret might.”

“What?” I blurted out.

“We all have something we’ve been wanting to know, right? Something that'll unravel a secret that's taken days, months, or years! Well, the door this key unlocks has the information you’ve been striving for! Perhaps something like… where Vira's middle school music teacher that she loved so much disappeared to?”

“What?! How did you-”

“Hold on! Are you saying that something we’ve wanted to find out about… You have information on it?” Trixie sweated.

Monobura’s grin widened. “Is everyone's attention mine? Then listen up! If one of you finds this key, all the information you’ve been dying to have will be in your hands!” I could tell everyone was on edge. Except…

“Hah! Ye think I will kill for something as that?! Don’t make me scoff!” Douglas huffed.

“Same here!” Melanie stood with him.

“Maybe not you two, but everyone else on the other hand…” Monobura pointed to the rest of us.

“Oi! What’s with every-”

“I have to find this key! Now!” Vira tried getting up.

“Vira, calm down!” Lucille restrained her.

“But I have to find out what happened to her, Lucy!” Vira was in tears.

“I know, but don’t let this cretin get to you.”

Monobura smirked. "Before I continue, everyone, check your eHandbooks. Something new will be seen."

I did as he asked. I saw that the gray tab now had a name. It read 'Motive.'

"Motive?" Douglas raised his eyebrow.

I tapped on it and it opened.

"When you open up the motive tab, you'll see the motive topic on the center top. However, to spice it up, the same I showed up here is on there but faded. That means you haven’t found it. When you do, the key will have normal coloring and give the location of where the door is."

Lucille held Vira back from sprinting out. "Let me go!!!" She cried out. 

"Vira, stop!" Lucille was having a hard time keeping her from running.

Elvire and Neil gritted their teeth while Placidus and Seraphina stared down our captor.

Monobura chuckled. “So much for your unity. I’ll end our fantastic gathering here. Have fun finding the key, I can’t wait for a murder to come from this.” He went back into the hole, cackling as the curtains closed.

“Tch!” Douglas looked angry.

“Well then, I no longer have business here.” Placidus got up and left.

“Placidus…” Melanie watched as he left.

“Mrs. Zelenko!!!” Vira screamed before breaking free and jetting out. 

“Vira! Hold on!” Lucille and Wangari chased after her.

“Dammit… That son of a bitch…” Douglas growled as he began storming off.

“Douglas, where are you going?”

“To find that cursed key! It’s better if I find and hold onto it.”

“That’s a bad idea! What if someone tries-” Melanie was cut off by a glare from him. That look... 

“I see then.” He walked out.

“Douglas, wait!” Melanie ran after him.

Grosvenor pulled down his hat. “That pirate’s gonna get ‘imself killed by withholdin’ that key. Best none of you do the same.” He exited as well.

Eventually, all of us left the auditorium. Some were intrigued, had the desire to find the key, concerned, and some looked… guilty. 

The three of us were walking around. It had been almost three minutes, yet it felt longer than that. I was not far behind, but I just kept thinking about what Monobura told us.

“I want to say no one’s gonna kill anyone, but I don’t think it’s likely whoever finds it will be happy,” Trixie stated.

“Hey…” I was looking down while I felt them turning to me. “If any of you find it…” I didn’t want to say the obvious as I stopped. “How will you two feel after discovering what’s behind that door?” I heard them stop too. Judging from the silence, the answer was clear. “I think… I’m going to turn in for now…”

“Choko?” Aureliano looked at me.

“I just… need some alone time…” I held myself, starting to feel pale.

“Well, alright then. Just be careful, hon.” Trixie looked at me worriedly.

“You’ll be at breakfast, right?”

I nodded. With that, I went back to my dorm.

After a shower, I got in bed. It was only 8:39 PM and yet I was still feeling out of it. Just thinking about this situation we’re in… It made me feel sick.

_“We all have something we’ve been wanting to know, right? Something that'll unravel a secret that's taken days, months, or years! Well, the door this key unlocks has the information you’ve been striving for!”_

Monobura’s words kept ringing in my head. Even if I don't find the key, what if I’m involved with another person unknowingly? If a mission I had was crossed with the life of someone here? I may not have killed someone, but the teams I’ve been with have no hesitation.

“Dammit!” I held my head, anxiety getting the better of me. What if I’m a target now? I wasn’t listening when the nighttime announcement ended, these thoughts plagued my mind. I shut my eyes, hoping I could somehow fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 1: Daily Life III

I don’t think I’ve ever had a night where I didn’t get any rest that wasn't an all-nighter. No matter how long or how many times my eyes closed, I just couldn’t go to sleep. I looked over at my clock, it read 3 AM. I sighed. I'm not going back to sleep anytime soon, guess I can go out for a bit.

I didn't even change out of my pajamas as I walked throughout the castle grounds. Oddly enough, it was raining outside. I could tell as I walked by one of the courtyards. Honestly, I feel like these courtyards are here to taunt us with the outside. I was then reminded of the motive, I highly doubt none of us found it. With how many missions I did, I won't be surprised if I wasn't a target. 

"Uh oh! Whatcha doing up?" I saw Viorica coming up to me.

"Viorica?"

"Surprised? C'mon, I'm a vampire, Choko." She giggled.

"What's the reason you're up?"

"As the old saying goes: "Sleep is for the weak!" Come on I know you've heard of it somewhere!"  
  
  


"Uh-huh..."

"What about you? Tell me, tell me!" She grabbed my arm.

"Whoa, whoa, personal space!" I sighed. "It's about the motive."  
  
  


"Is it the secret you seek for, Choko?" Her being overly dramatic is getting a little annoying.

"No."  
  
  
"Then what?"

"I just wonder if anyone else finds that key and they unlock the door, what if I was involved?"

Her face turned serious. "Ooooh. Yikes, that's... actually not a bad reason to be restless."

"What if I become a target because I or someone else in my team on some mission that coincidentally had to do with them."  
  
  


"To be fair, you probably were a target from the beginning." She walked up the window, somehow sitting on it.

"Because I'm a ninja, right?"  
  
  


"Exactly, see someone like you may not be the strongest physically, but you have the smarts and skill. Just like our cowboy and Russian King Kong. Those guys can easily kill, you being part of that category. Then again, I'd bet you could stop the would-be killer from axing you, you don't look like the type to let your guard down that easy." I just blinked, staring at her. Was she always this analytical? "And yes Choko, I can read people like how I just did now. Books are good for ya, ya know?" She leaped down, looking back at the rain. Her expression softened.

"Something wrong?" I looked too.

"Nah, just been thinking about how pretty much ninety-nine percent of my life is being trapped within walls."

"You're serious?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." A hint of sadness was in her voice when she said that. "I won't lie, I was more upset than anything that I have to be like this again, albeit with more people. Being homeschooled was so boring." I processed what she said then put the puzzle together. I was about to tell her something until, "Boop!" She poked my nose. "Not the ninja I thought you'd be!" She ran off, laughing up a storm as I watched her turn to another hall. 

_"Was she opening up to me?"_

Huh. That's why she's the way she is. I just smiled, shaking my head. I turned my head back to the rain, it was pretty relaxing. How is it that storms like these put me in a better mood than they should? Eventually, I went back to my dorm, reading the time, it was 3:30. Maybe I'll get a little more rest, so I went back to bed and attempted to go to sleep again.

* * *

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

I shot up from bed, wide awake.

"Choko! You awake in there?"

I went up to the door, opening it to see Aureliano. "Aureliano?" I yawned, turning away to be polite. "What time is it?" 

"It's 9 AM."

My eyes widened. "What the-"

"To be honest, I'm a little glad you're not at the dining hall. A fight's breaking out."

I grew concerned. "I'll be down there in a few. Just let me get dressed."

"A'ight, I'll be waiting over there."

After getting quickly dressed, I sped to the dining hall where I found a scene unravel.

"Douglas, stop it!" Melanie was holding him back along with Timur.

"I get you're trying to protect us, but asking everyone to show them your eHandbooks is not the right way to go!" Barry tried reasoning with him.

"Mutiny!" He struggled under Timur’s grip.

"What's going on here?" I came in, looking at everyone involved.

Lygia stepped in. "This pendejo thinks going into our eHandbooks is a good idea.”

“Douglas, is this true?” I looked at him.

“How come everyone is against this? It’s simple, I’m not going to take your eHandbook or anything.” He seemed to calm down.

“Don’t you think some would feel uncomfortable with someone wanting to look at their personal information?”

“This is just so I can make sure no one uses that bloody key!”

“Do you not trust us with it?” Everyone went silent and Douglas stepped back. I sighed. “I understand the reason you want to do this, but sometimes everyone isn't going to agree with some of your suggestions.”

He stayed silent, seeming to be deep in thought until he pulled his hat down, looking ashamed. “It appears… I have been too brash…” He looked up at me then chuckled. “I suppose as a captain I still have a lot to learn.”

I kept my gaze on him.

He sighed. “I apologize to the rest of you. I just wanted to make sure all of you are safe. It wasn’t me intention to cause discomfort. You all may do as you wish.” He began walking to the door. 

“Douglas?” Melanie was worried.

“You needn't concern yourself with me, Melanie. I’ll just be thinking things over in me dorm.” He made his exit, leaving the rest of us.

I saw Lucille sitting at the table with Wangari, who was feeding Poncho. “Are we sure he’ll be alright?”

“I hope so…” Melanie lamented.

Gregor came out of the kitchen. “Ah, so pink Hanabishi Jr. is finally out!” He was in his jester outfit as he went over and brought out my breakfast. “And here I thought I’d need to make another of this!” He put it on my spot, it still looked warm with the steam coming from it. “Now then, I’m off! Ta-ta!” He also went over to the exit.

“Where are you going, jester?” Barry raised an eyebrow.

“Hey, I said I’d stay until my customer came, here she is!” He came to me, patting my head. I merely looked up at him. “Oh cheer up, Choko, let’s be glad no one bit the dust!” I crossed my arms, not impressed with his attempt to cheer me up. “By the way,” He whispered to me. “A note is under your bowl. Make sure no one sees it.” I pulled away, confused. “Alright, enough of me! Bye-bye!” He giggled before leaving.

“What a strange person…” Euryalus remarked.

I went over to my seat, quickly taking the note from the bowl and hiding it to read it later.

* * *

After I ate, it was time to train with Aureliano. Trixie, Lucille, Neil, and Lygia tagged along with us to the gym. Everyone else went their ways. 

“Well, you weren’t kidding. This gym is ginormous inside.” Neil was in awe.

“No kidding.” Lucille giggled.

“Too bad Lygia’s not in here with us,” Trixie sighed, looking at the track. “Then again, she did say the exterior was better anyway.”

Aureliano patted my back. “Alright Choko, time to start your training. Vamonos!”

The three chuckled at the misfortune I was about to endure. I mouthed, “Screw you” before being dragged to what was Hell.

We entered the weight room. “Ok, come lay down here on the bench.” 

I did as he instructed. “So…?”

“Hold just a second, I’m picking what you’ll be lifting today.” He was over at the discs.

I was already sweating, nervous. “You know, we could just do what we did yesterday morning.” I was desperate.

“Oh, silencio! You’ll be fine.” He picked up two discs and placed them on the bar. “Alright, you just gotta lift this for about twenty minutes, then we’ll move on to the dumbbells.”

“O-ok.” He grabbed it like it was nothing. I reached up to grab it as he set it in my hands. Once he let go, however, “PFFFT!” It was heavy! “How heavy is this?!” I strained as I began the workout.

“Hmm? It’s eleven pounds on both sides. Thought it’d be an easy one for ya.” He was doing his workout. “You’ll be fine, that'll help you get stronger.”

After the twenty minutes were up, I put the weight back where it was. I panted heavily. 

“Oh come on, it wasn’t that bad.” Aureliano chuckled.

I glared at him where I laid, catching my breath. “That was too heavy.”

“Twenty-two pounds, really Choko?” He got two dumbbells. “Anyway, next you’re gonna practice lunges and punches with these.”

He gave me two six-pounders. “Simple enough, ok.” I was still a little worn from that weight training.

“We’re gonna do this for forty minutes.”

“What?! Forty minutes?”

“And start!”

With that, my weight training resumed. Needless to say, I was going to be so sore tomorrow with all this lifting and weights. 

Time passed slowly as it finally ended. I was tired just from doing that, but I guess it was exactly what I needed. All the tension from the dining hall and nearly everything that was stressing me out were released.

“So, how refreshing was that, Choko?” He smirked.

I smirked right back. “I guess I wouldn’t be too opposed to this.”

“You gonna commit an hour to weight training with me?”

“Sure, as long as you run with me for an hour and a half.”

“Deal.” We shook hands.

“I see you two sure have worn yourselves out.” Lucille came in.

“Oh, hey Lucille.” I turned to see her.

“The others already left aside from Lygia who’s still outside.”

“We were just gonna join her. Wanna come?” Aureliano offered.

“Oh, no thank you. I’m not a runner.”

“Suit yourself.”

“Although, I’ll watch from the gazebo if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.” I smiled.

The three of us went out where Lygia was still running. 

“Oi, you finished with your workout?” She ran in place.

I stepped up. “Almost. Now it’s the laps part.”

“Well lucky you then, I’m gonna still be here for another hour and a half.”

“Just what we were planning,” I said in a challenging tone as me and she began our speed competition.

“AYE! Choko, wait up!” I could hear Aureliano yell.

“You think you can outspeed a ninja, Lygie?” I jogged with her at a fast pace.

“Heh, don’t be cocky, Cho-Cho!”

_“At least she didn’t say ‘Cho-Cho Puffs...’”_

* * *

One hour and thirty minutes later, all three of us were at the gazebo where Lucille had refreshments ready.

“Chingao, you two are fast…” Aureliano was still panting as he was with Lygia, stretching with her. 

“You’re just too bulky.” She lightly punched him.

“Whatever!” They had their playful banter.

I was sitting with Lucille.

“You know Choko, seeing you with them reminds me of someone I knew a while back.”

“Really?” I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head.

She giggled. “Honestly, the way you stood up to Douglas back there, your determination, as well as your bashfulness reminds me a lot of my younger sister.”

“Aww, I’m honored you think that of me. Is she an Ultimate like you?”

“She was. The Ultimate Book Cover Artist.”

“That’s a neat talent.” I thought about it for a moment. “Wait a minute, was her name-”

“May Saylor. I see you have known about her works.”

“Yeah, I’ve always wanted to meet her for that!”

She flinched a little. “When we get out of here, I’ll bring you to her.”

“Sounds good!” A thought came to me. “Hey, I noticed Vira wasn’t at the dining hall… Do you have an idea where she could be?”

“I tried looking for her as well as Wangari, but we can’t find her.”

“I hope nothing bad happens to her.”

“We can only hope and pray.”

I spent the rest of the time talking with Lucille while Aureliano and Lygia were having their time. Before I knew it, it was getting close to lunchtime. 

“Oh no, I have to get going!” Lucille got up. “I’ll see you for lunch, Choko.”

“Will do!”

She hurried to the dining hall.

“Wait, it's almost lunch already?” Aureliano raised an eyebrow, looking at the time on his eHandbook. “Shit, I guess so.”

“Imma head over there then. Catch you two over there.” Lygia made her way to the dining hall.

“Are you going early too, Aureliano?”

“Nah, I’m gonna freshen up. Meet you over there, ok?”

“Alright then.” He left for the dormitory. “Hmm, what should I do then?” As much as I want to see what others are doing, I decided to go to the warehouse for a little bit.

Once I got there, I saw that nobody was here. Good, that way my search will be undisturbed. I wanted to see if there were any more dangerous weapons that Monobura might’ve left. I checked the bottom shelves quickly. However…

“Huh?”

I noticed something strange, the rope box was empty. Not just that, but it looks like a tarp was taken too. Why those two things though? Was someone already planning a murder?

“Crap.”

Nothing else caught my eye. No other weapons that looked too lethal, but what I did find was a little concerning, better keep that in mind. Well, that was quick… I still have five minutes left until lunch. Yet I feel like I’m missing something. 

“Maybe I should go back to the gym and look real fast, it shouldn't hurt to check.”

I sped to the gym, coming up to the door. I grabbed the handle and- Hold on, there was a paper on the door. It read, _‘The gym is closed for lunchtime, please come back at another time.’_

“Huh… That’s weird, why is it closed?” I left the gym and headed to the dining hall.

_“Although, I should read what that note is about.”_

I stopped at the entrance of the dining hall, got out the small piece of paper, and began reading it. 

_‘My dear Freundin, glad to see you’re looking at this message! Meet up with me after dinner at the intersection hall! There’s something we gotta discuss! See ya there!’_

That was it. What could he possibly want with me?

With that, I entered the dining hall. It was similar to this morning, though more were here with the exceptions of Vira, Placidus, Grosvenor, and Douglas. Melanie was in her seat, looking down. I went over to her.

“Hey, Melanie.”

She didn’t look up. “Hey Choko,” She sighed. “I’m sorry for the way Douglas was acting. I know he was trying to be a good leader for us, but…”

“It’s ok, no need to apologize,” I reassured her.

“I’m just worried now that Monobura has everyone in discord, it’s… scaring me.”

“I get what you’re feeling. Don’t worry though, I’m sure anyone who found the key is smart enough to not use it.” She merely nodded. “Don’t beat yourself up, ok? You and him worked hard for us to stay together for this long. It’ll recover soon.” I patted her back before going to my chair. I noticed that Trixie wasn’t there.

“Where’s Trixie?” I asked Aureliano.

“She went out to go check on Lucille.”

“Did something happen?”

“She ran out with a bad looking cut on her hand,” Maris answered.

“When was this?” I grew concerned.

“I think twenty minutes ago and she still hasn’t come back.” Samir checked his watch.

“I’m going to see where she is.” I tried getting up, but Aureliano put a hand on my shoulder.

“I’m sure she’s ok. If not with Trixie, I’m certain she took care of it herself.”

I sat back down. “If you say so.”

Speaking of which, Trixie walked in and sat down. “Hey Choko.”

“Hey, Trixie. Is Lucille ok?”

“I couldn’t find her. When five minutes passed I went to the nurse’s office, but she wasn’t in there.”

“Huh… I see.”

As if on cue, Lucille came in, her hand wrapped in bandages.

“Lucille… Are you…” Trixie began before being cut off.

“I’m fine.”

“You sure?” Euryalus sat down. “That cut looked bad. I can fill for you-”

“Don’t worry, it just took a while to stop the bleeding.” She went into the kitchen to finish making her meal.

I looked at her worried as she went back there.

“It was pretty surprising that’s for sure.” Gregor was behind me, startling me again. He was in his fancy attire.

“Can you quit scaring me like that?”

“My apologies.” He put my plate down. “Your lunch.” He went back in before bowing.

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty quiet. I went back to the gym after dinner to see if it was open and if I had left anything. Thankfully I didn’t, but it’s better to check. Right now, I had to meet up with Gregor to see what he wants. Once I got to the intersection hall, he was still in his fancier suit, leaning on a wall.

“Ah, Choko, I see you’re here early.” He stood upright, facing me.

“I am. Why did you want to meet me here?”

As if things kept surprising me in this situation, he answered me. “An alliance.”

“...A what now?”

“An alliance.” He tugged at his tie. “You see, I believe a murder will be happening soon. I’m sure even without the motive, you may know that as well.”

_“Did he-!”_

“Even though we may have some hidden detectives in here, it’s always better to have at least two brains coordinating together as a team.” I opened my mouth to say something, but, “And don’t worry, I’m not gullible to commit a murder. This should prove it as well,” He took out his eHandbook, showing me the motive tab.

“You haven’t found it?”

“More like I’m not putting the effort into. I’m guessing you are the same?”

“Yeah, finding the key is something I’d rather not do.”

“There we have it, two people who are least likely to commit a murder.”

“But what about Aureliano and Trixie? Shouldn’t you ask them about an alliance too?”

“Those two? I hate to be that person, Choko, but they wouldn’t do well in a trial even if they put their heads together.”

I grew a little defensive. “Don’t underestimate them.” 

He chuckled. “Trust me, my ninja friend, I have my reasons for only asking you. Your capabilities are one thing that I see can be of good use for the rest of us.” I was uncertain, my gaze still on him. “Do think about it, if you can, an answer will be magnificent tomorrow.” He began walking away. “Oh, and Choko?” I listened, but I was looking at the wall. “I can read what you feel like an open book or anyone for that matter. Sooner or later, you’ll have to face what’s bottled up. Keep that in mind.” With that, he left. 

I clenched my fists. 

_“An alliance? For a murder trial? How am I supposed to feel about that?!”_ I sighed in annoyance as I began walking back to the dorm. _“I don’t have much time to think about it. On one hand, teaming up with someone like him might give us the advantage in a trial. He seems to know his stuff. On the other, I just don’t know how to feel about working with him for murders.”_

I finally got to my dorm, showered, and got in bed. It was 9:30 PM. I guess days here just exhaust me more than they do at home.

“I hope Gregor is wrong and a murder doesn’t occur.” Not long after, I drifted off to the unreachable land of dreams.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open as I sat up and stretched. I looked lazily at my clock, it was 7:42 AM. Might be best to get up and get ready for the day. As I was exiting the dormitory, the announcement rang. I didn’t pay attention to it as I made my way to the dining hall. Once I got there, I saw Aureliano, Trixie, Barry, Seraphina, Viorica, Wangari, Neil, and Galya were there.

“Morning Choko,” Aureliano called out.

“Morning guys.” I sat with them. “Huh, Lygia’s not here? Usually, she’s here early.”

“She might’ve lost track of time,” Seraphina commented.

“Did I hear a pun from that?” Viorica teased, receiving an eye roll from the exterminator.

“Hmm. I’m going to go see if she’s over there.” Neil got up.

“Mind if I come along?” I stood up.

“Sure.”

Lucille came out, giving Wangari her meal. “Is something wrong?”

“We’re just going to make sure if Lygia’s alright,” I informed her.

“I’ll tag along, might be good to tell her not to lose time like that.”

“Got room for one more?” Viorica grinned.

“Fine, you can come too.” Neil groaned.

“Hooray for me!”

The four of us went over to the gym area. It was… quiet.

“Huh? She’s not out here.” I raised an eyebrow.

“Perhaps she’s inside?” Lucille pointed to the building.

“Hope so. Maybe she’s doing some weights while Aureliano wasn’t looking.” Viorica giggled.

We entered the gym, looking around.

“Quiet here too.” I walked a little more. I turned to my left…

And saw the beginning of our nightmare. There, suspended by their throat, hanging from the ceiling bars with a tarp under her was Lygia Coelho the Ultimate Soccer Player.

“W-what…?” I barely heard Neil behind me.

My mind was going blank as I looked at Lygia’s dead body.

_BING BONG BING_

“A body has been discovered! Everyone, gather in the gym!” Monobura had an excited tone to him.

“D-dead… body…?” My eyes were wide from the horror I had just seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And our first death, ladies and gents! 
> 
> So for Deadly Life, it'll be split into four segments, the first being the investigation while the second and third are the trial, and the fourth being the post-trial. I'll be releasing the first part next Wednesday, the trial will be on the Friday and Saturday of that week, and finally, Sunday will be the post-trial.
> 
> Alrighty, hope y'all have a great day, later!


	5. Chapter 1: Deadly Life - Investigation

Everything was happening fast. The gym filled up quicker than a mall on the holidays. All I could hear were screams and shouting.

“What the fuck?!” Aureliano roared.

“Why is this happening?!” Elvire screamed.

“So a murder did happen after all.” Placidus coldly stated. “I’m not surprised.”

“And one of you killed her!” That voice… Monobura came from the pool as all of us turned to him. He took off the scuba gear he had on. “It seems someone has taken the chance to kill! Finally, you have no idea how long I waited for this!”

Douglas sneered. “You! You caused this, you bilge-sucking fiend!”

“Blame me all you want, someone in here killed her.”

Vira came forward. “What happens now? Do we just guess who it is at the trial?”

“WRONG! Sheesh! You have to investigate, genius! Oh, I nearly forgot!” His single red eye glowed for a split second. “In your eHandbooks is a new tab, you all should probably check it.” I hesitantly did so. He was right, on the menu was a new red tab. “This is the Monobura File! It’ll state the obvious, but some pieces that have to figure out yourselves. The investigation will go on for an hour, I’ll announce when you all have to get to the trial. Until then, happy blackened hunting! Oh, and you can take down the body, it’d be hard to look at it from up there.”

With that, he put his scuba gear back on and went back into the water, disappearing with a cackle.

“We have to investigate?” Poncho timidly spoke for Wangari.

“It appears so. We only have an hour, so read the file, quickly.” Seraphina tapped on the tab.

I did the same, looking at it.

**Monobura File #1**

_‘The victim was Lygia Coelho, the Ultimate Soccer Player.’_

_‘She was found dead in the gym at 8:08 AM.’_

_‘The cause of death was a broken neck.’_

“Is this it?” Placidus scoffed.

“Perhaps we have to figure out **the time of death**.” Galya chuckled. “The less information, the more fun it’ll be.”

“I’ll say it again, you’re loco…” Aureliano tiredly commented.

“Choko, Aureliano, come with me. We’re bringing down the body.” Seraphina went over to the ladder.

“Oh! Alright...” I was a little surprised by her request as all three of us climbed up the ladder.

“Choko, can you hold the rope when I untie it?”

“On it.” I effortlessly jumped up to the top bar and held the rope. She went over to the bar it was tied at and unhitched it. It released pretty swiftly up here as I gripped onto it. Once Aureliano seized the body, I let go of it. “Huh?” I looked at another bar where there was blood on it.

“Are you coming down?” Aureliano called out.

“Um, no I’m going to check something up here. I’ll come down in a bit.”

“Alright, just be careful.” He and Seraphina went down, the former carrying the corpse. 

I hopped over to one of the bars and looked closer at **the blood**. _“Seems parallel to where one of the corners of the tarp is at. Hmm…”_ It also gets **cut off**. Something tells me this isn't from Lygia’s forehead. I’ll have to remember this.

I looked around at the other bars, but nothing else piqued my interest. I decided to take a look at the tarp. It’s pretty big and tied down rather tight, although…

“I wonder,” I jumped on it and it sent me flying a little so I could reach the middle section of bars. “Just as I thought.”

Looks like the ceiling is cleared up, let’s go take a look up at the roof. I jumped to the panel door.

“What’s this?” An **outline of duct tape** on the door. It doesn’t look like it was fully on the door either, a small part of it wasn’t there. “Did they tape the rope here?” This is getting stranger and stranger.

I opened it and got up to the roof. When I did, I saw **a row** leading to the door had **scuff marks**. Someone was up here. 

“I wonder how significant this row is.”

I yelped a little, almost falling as Gregor was standing behind me… again. This time in his jester outfit, though it was red and black. I groaned angrily, “Gregor, I told you not to scare me like that!”

“Excuse me, ninja princess!” He went over to the scuffed up row. “As I said, I’m wondering just how impactful this will be.”

“I’d imagine it’d be very critical. How else can it be?”

“How come it’s only one **row**? Why aren't there two rows that are scuffed up?”

I was confused by what he asked me. Although… Wait a minute... “Are you saying whoever killed her knew the glass wouldn't break?” He pointed to the weight limit. I looked at it. “Two hundred-fifty pounds/hundred-thirteen kilograms per panel.” I realized what he was alluding to. 

“Using your noggin, good to see!”

“Choko!” I heard Trixie call me. I turned and saw her coming up on the ladder. “Hey, I saw you never came down. You alright? I know you hate seeing stuff like that.”

“I’ll manage… Can’t be a mental mess when our lives are on the line.”

She smiled. “That’s the Choko I know.” She looked behind me. “Should’ve known you were here.”

“Who? Me?” He pretended to have a halo on him.

She rolled her eyes. “Anyway, are you two finished up here?”

“Yup yup! Nothing else to note on the roof.” He then went over to where Trixie was. "Minus this **neatly coiled rope**.”

“The second piece of rope?” She raised her eyebrow. “Possibly the murder weapon.”

I inspected it. “No, that can't be. There’d be messed up parts more in the middle, not just at the ends like on here.”

“Besides, strangulation causing a broken neck is nearly unachievable. Well, unless you’re Timur, but he’d need more strength to break it like that.”

“Ah, you’re right. Still, we must take note of it.” I nodded when she said that. “Ok y’all, let’s get back down there. Hop on, you two.”

We did as she said, Gregor being on the bottom. We began declining down like an elevator. Rather slow now that I think about it. Once we reached the bottom, I stepped off after Gregor. However…

I saw **blood** on one of the feet of the ladder. “Uh, Trixie? Did you notice this?” I pointed to the ladder.”

“Notice wh- Wait, the hell?” She pressed the manual switch and picked it up. “Some down here too.”

“How did blood get **under the ladder**?” This is vital, no doubt.

“Very strange,” Gregor said.

“Are you three done over there?” Lucille called out from the gazebo.

“Yeah, we’ll be over there Lucille. Come on, guys.” She made her way to where Lucille was. I followed her, Gregor doing the same.

“Sooooo…?” Gregor got closer to me.

“W-what?” I backed up a little.

He puffed his cheeks. “About my proposal for an alliance! I need an answer~”

“Oh! I- Um- Well-”

“Yeeeeeeees?”

I was flustered. My mind was scrambling. “Ok!” No! Why did I say that?!

“Oh, goodie! We’re investigating partners! Two heads are always greater than one!” I have officially given myself a ticket to Hell…

We made our way to the gazebo where Clement, Aureliano, Lucille, and Trixie were at.

“What was the hold-up, you two?” Aureliano asked.

“Nothing!” I blurted out.

Clement rolled his eyes. “They were probably planning to make out or something.” He was tapping away on the eHandbook he had.

“S-shut up!” My face grew red.

Lucille to the rescue. “Stop ridiculing, Clement, mind telling these two what you told us?”

“Right, about the **eHandbook**. From the looks of it, she was **messaging somebody**. My guess - the killer.” He showed us as we looked at it. “See here? **Only her** messages are displayed.”

“Must mean the culprit deleted their messages.” Trixie deduced.

“We also may have our **time of death**. That being close to 1 AM.” Lucille lamented.

“That’s what it’s showing us here,” Clement concluded. “Other than that, nothing else for this thing.”

_“On the contrary, I find this suspicious. It might be me, but something isn't right with these_ ** _messages_ ** _.”_

I looked over to a pillar where I saw a **crowbar**. I went over to it. “Looks like we have a weapon here.”

“It's gotta be the murder weapon,” Aureliano remarked.

“Maybe **not** the killing blow, but it does have to do with this case. I can see a dent on it.” Trixie examined it.

_“This crowbar is essential, I'm sure of it. I hope everyone won't assume it’s the murder weapon, because I can tell it isn’t.”_

“Meet me in the medical wing in fifteen minutes,” Gregor whispered.

I yelped once again, growling a little as he snickered. “Not funny, Gregor!” I groaned as he ran off. “I’m going to investigate inside. I need to take a look at the body.”

“Ok, just be careful,” Lucille told me in a concerned tone.

“I will.” I began making my way to the gym. However, I noticed something as I was walking by. I looked away and back at the ladder. “Wait…” Is that a **drag trail**? Did somebody drag her to the ladder? I went over to the ladder, elevating it again. I saw some **scratch marks** on the **third step** , not fresh either. These are identical to the bars inside. However, something caught my eye when I lifted it.

“Hold on…” A **coin**? It was under the ladder too. I picked it up before putting the ladder down, which could be crucial evidence. “A U.S coin?” _“A_ **_quarter_** _. Does this mean the killer was American? What if… No, it can’t be.”_ I put it in my pocket and rushed to the entrance. I hope I’m wrong in thinking who it is.

I entered the gym, the rest were investigating several areas. I looked over to the body was at the track and saw Timur and Elvire safeguarding it. I went up to them.

“Hey guys, mind if I check the body?”

“Oh, Choko! Sure, no problem.” Timur stepped aside. “Don't mess with it too much, ok?”

“Yeah, I’ll be careful.”

Alright, time to be a homicide detective. I walked up to the body, crouching down. I looked at her neck. Good God, her neck is **smashed**. Wait, smashed? An understatement of what the file said. However, it looked crushed from the back with a slight bit of rope burn on the front from being hung. I also saw she had a little bit of blood on the **behind the head.** Then does that mean what I saw outside could be the cause of her death? 

I looked a little more, but nothing else was too important to note. I thanked the two and looked elsewhere. I noticed Seraphina gazing at the wall separating the locker rooms. I went up to her. 

“Hey Seraphina, is something bothering you with this wall?”

“Yes.” She walked up to it, tracing her finger. “I believe a door is here, I just can’t see it.”

“You mean…”

“It’s reasonable. Come look closer to me.” I did as she asked. “Notice how the color is a tiny mismatched?” Blankly looking at it for a second, I began to understand what she meant.

“Do you think the culprit used **this door**?”

“Positive. Whatever's in there initiated this entire murder ensue. It’s the same story as outside, another door in the back is like this.”

“You sound a lot like a professional investigator.”

“I was going to be an Ultimate Detective if you were wondering.”

“Really? I didn’t know that.”

“Both that and my profession are similar. Just in different cases.”

“Huh, didn’t expect that.”

“I advise you to talk with Barry. He’s taking **alibis**. To my knowledge, only you need to give him yours.”

“Right, I’ll leave you to the hidden door then.” She nodded as I left to find Barry. He was at the pool by the bikes. “Hey Barry, I heard you were taking alibis, correct?”

“Correct, Ms. Nakahara. Please give your alibi for the night, it'll benefit us all for the trial.”

“Alright. It may not sound the best, but I was in my room by 9 AM. I fell asleep before the announcement.”

“I see. No fear Ms. Nakahara, any alibi is valuable. If you wish, I can tell you the rest that has been gathered.”

“Sure.”

“For starters - Ms. Nagi, Ms. Saylor, and Ms. Chayka were all staying in **the latter’s dorm** for a **sleepover** at **1:25 AM**. Mr. Chaput was in his dorm **the entire day** , the rest came to the dormitory **when the nighttime announcement sounded**. Although, some didn’t go into their dorms at the time of the announcement.”

“Who were they?”

“Mr. Tapia went to his dorm at **10:45 PM** , Ms. Crawford and Mr. Alfarsi were together until they entered the dormitory at **12:45 AM**. Finally, Mr. Peacock may have stayed in the building the majority of the day, though he was “ **lookout** ,” as he calls it, on the second floor until **12:30 AM**.”

_“Grosvenor was on lookout? It might be essential to ask him about it.”_

“Alright, thank you, Barry. That was very helpful of you.”

“It is no issue, Ms. Nakahara. Just doing the best I can for everyone.”

I began my search for Grosvenor. His alibi sparked a question I have to ask. I found him in the weight room with Douglas, Melanie, and Neil. I went over to the one I wanted to speak with.

“Hey, Grosvenor,”

He turned to me. “Well, howdy Miss Ninja, what brings you here?”

“I heard about your alibi, I got curious about something.”

“Unlike Barry, don't expect an answer from me. I ain't in the mood for interrogations now.” He turned his back to me, looking at the weights.

Let me think… “If you tell me, I’ll defend you if suspicion is on you.”

He paused. “Is that **a deal** , I hear?”

“You are a bounty hunter if I remember correctly. I don't think you're the culprit, so I’ll help you if I have to.” 

His head lowered for a moment before facing me. “Fine, I’ll tell ya, but you better keep your end.”

“Promise.”

“The part about me being at the building almost the whole day is true. The only times I went out was for meals, usually around **9 AM, 2 PM, and 5 PM.** ” Those times, huh? “Last night, I was keeping watch as usual.”

“Was there anything strange when you were on ‘lookout?’”

“Yeah, there was. It was after that Aureliano fellow came in, I saw **Lygia leave the dorm**.”

“Lygia?” It took everything I had not to shout.

“Mhm. She left the building around **11:25 PM**. Looked like she was in a hurry too.”

“I see.”

_“Just as I thought, those messages are suspicious if what Grosvenor is telling me is the truth.”_

“So, is that it?”

“Yeah, this was important, thank you for this.”

“Just remember we have **a deal**. As long as you hold up to it, we’re good.”

I nodded. It was already close to when I needed to meet up with Gregor so I quickly exited the gym. As I was proceeding over there, something caught my eye as I was entering the entrance hall to the medical wing.

“What’s this?” I saw **a drop of blood on the floor** , dry too. “Hmm. How odd…”

I quickly took note of it before meeting him at the medical wing. He was at the entrance.

“Oh, delightful! You didn’t forget!” Gregor clicked his nails together.

“Why did you want to meet over here?”

He deadpanned. “Come inside!” He dashed into the building. This person is such a sphinx… I followed him into the nurse’s office where he guided me to one of the lower cabinets. “Open it up! There's something pretty peculiar that caught my eye before coming over to the scene.”

I reluctantly did so. I peered inside of it, “ **A life jacket**? The loop is **missing** too.”

“Don’t you find that unusual? Why is this in here of all places?”

_“‘Why’ indeed. Whoever did this planned it skillfully. Finding the culprit is going to be difficult.”_

_DING DONG DING_

“Your hour is up, everyone! Before we proceed, go over to the dining hall for a quick bite. As they say, breakfast is the most important meal of the day! You better get over there or I’ll have to give y’all another drop of my poison. No need to cook, your meals are covered! See you all there!” Monobura announced.

“The investigation is over?”

“Looks like it! We better head to the dining hall. Wouldn’t want to be responsible for everyone else getting that poison.”

“..Right…”

The two of us got to the dining hall first. Everyone else arrived.

“I can’t believe we have to eat this monster’s cooking…” Neil scoffed. “I bet it's frozen meals…”

“For now, we can’t complain, Neil. We have to hurry and just get this over with.” Euryalus remarked.

We all ate the meals fast before Monobura showed up.

“Now that you all are finished, please follow me.” He slithered out of the door and we followed his lead. The elevator previously there sunk as we passed through and entered the throne room. With a rattle from his tail, the throne rose to reveal another elevator door appeared and opened. “All of you step into that elevator and you’ll be on your way to the trial room!” He slithered into one of the crevasses and disappeared.

“Alright, let’s go, everyone.” Trixie led the charge as one by one, they entered the elevator.

I watched as my shoulder was held by a hand. “You gotta face it Choko~ Time to stop running from death and step up to the plate. Our lives are on the line, ya know.” Gregor strolled into the elevator. Everyone was waiting, so I walked to the elevator, swallowing my fear. The door shut, beginning our descent.

It was calm and crowded as the elevator went down. I could hear the anxious breathing, feel the uncertainty of others, and smugness of some. What am I feeling? Fear? Betrayal? **Despair?** Either way, whatever we were about to face, it’ll be anything but easy.

_DING_

A few seconds later, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. A large room with green and yellow stripes going in many directions greeted us.

“Welcome to the trial room! You all have nameplates on the podiums here, so be sure you get to your assigned one!”

We quietly did as he asked. To be honest, none of us had the will to even yell at him. The only thing we want is to get this over with.

Lygia Coelho - the Ultimate Soccer Player, she may have been brash and have a crude tongue, but she denounced this situation any less than any of us. She despised the word “can’t.” Well, I intend to avenge her,

By unearthing who killed her,

Someone in this room, out of the twenty-three standing, committed murder.

Because of that person, we’re here in this trial room.

I don't want to be here but for the rest of us to make it out,

I have to fight. For Lygia and the people innocent.

Even if it means the killer could be someone I care about, I will uncover the truth.


	6. Chapter 1: Deadly Life - Trial Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, welcome to the trial segments! For this, I will be using script form, just so it's easier on me and you! In the notes, will be "truth shurikens" just in case you want to be like in the games, shooting down contradictions (or agreeing with them)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are your truth shurikens:
> 
> -Blood on the Bar  
> -Outline of Duct Tape  
> -Scuffed Up Row  
> -Neatly coiled rope  
> -Blood on and under the ladder  
> -eHandbook Messages  
> -Crowbar  
> -Drag Trail  
> -US Quarter Under Ladder  
> -Smashed Neck  
> -Injury on Back of the Head  
> -Secret Door  
> -Alibis For the Night of the Murder  
> -Sighting of Lygia  
> -Blood on the floor  
> -Life Jacket With No Loop
> 
> These will be used to "shoot down" underlined parts. 
> 
> Keep in mind, this is only *if* you want to do it. Now then, hope ya enjoy the trial!

Monobura: As all of you know, the trial is meant to be a test for both the blackened and spotless. The latter has to successfully expose the culprit by providing sufficient evidence. If I feel the trial is going on for too long and no one has found the culprit, I will adjourn and the rest of you will be executed. Now then, get to figuring out the killer!

Melanie: So this is it? [timidly looks around at the circle] This is a trial?

Douglas: Not one I’m familiar with. [growls a little]

Melanie: [looks away a little as he said that]

Clement: [groans] Can we vote for someone and not do all this shit…?

Trixie: Believe me, I don’t want to be here as much as you, but we have to think thoroughly and solve everything by the evidence we all found.

Vira: So where do we start? I’d rather us not point the finger-

Viorica: I think all the guys are suspicious! [giggles]

Timur: Viorica, cut it out, this is serious.

Viorica: Meanie… [pouts]

Euryalus: I’d like to offer the first topic, if I may.

Galya: What might that be? [puts a finger on her chin]

Euryalus: Where was she killed?

Galya: [scoffs] Well, isn’t it clear...? In the gym.

Maris: Was she really, though?

Galya: Hmm? [turned her icy gaze to Maris]

Maris: I don’t think she was killed in the gym. It might look like it just because she was hung there, but I highly doubt it’s that simple.

Choko: _Maris seems to have the same thoughts as me. I have evidence to back it up. I’ll listen some more before I say what’s on my mind._

Vira: How could the gym not be where she was killed?

Najm: She was found dead, dangling there.

Galya: Perhaps the culprit killed her in the weight room?

Neil: I didn’t notice any blood in there though.

Maris: I believe she was killed outside of the gym.

Galya: And where specifically could she have been killed outside of the gym?

It’d be smart of you to tell us anything of significance.

Vira: I’m sure someone would’ve said something,

After all, nothing points to the outside, right? 

Choko: _No, that's wrong!_

Hold on Vira, I do have proof that Lygia could’ve been killed outside.

Vira: What...? [backs away, a little startled]

Galya: You better tell us.

Choko: After I finished with the others at the gazebo, I noticed there was a drag trail leading from there to the ladder. I think the culprit killed her then carried her inside the gym.

Vira: Wait, that was out there?

Trixie: A lot more than that.

Choko: The point is, there is reason to believe she died outside of the gym. Specifically by the gazebo.

Galya: [chuckles] Well then, I suppose the inside of the gym is unlikely, but you will need more evidence than only a drag trail.

Maris: So judging from the answers from Choko and the rest outside, it seems a lot occurred by the gazebo. What did you all discover?

Trixie: For one thing, we found a crowbar by one of the pillars. It has a small dent on it.

Vira: Was this the murder weapon?

Euryalus: I’m not sure. I would assume blood would be on it if it were the fatal blow.

Viorica: I mean, what else could have killed her?

Neil: Proclaiming this as the murder weapon outright isn’t the best idea, something else killed her.

Placidus: Then to echo - what else could have killed her?

Choko: _What else could have killed her?_

Maris: We’re getting off-track. Trixie, if you can proceed?

Trixie: Yeah, we found out from Clement that the killer must have messaged her.

Seraphina: So you did what I asked?

Clement: [sighs] Yes, I fucking did. Only Lygia’s messages were there. The convo started around 1 AM.

Samir: So we have a time of death then?

Euryalus: It seems like it. She must've been killed around 1:25 AM.

Maris: Anything else?

Aureliano: That was it for the gazebo. Nothing else was there to point out.

Trixie: However, that doesn’t finish outside. Choko pointed this out, there was blood on the ladder.

Neil: Wait, on the ladder?

Choko: Yeah, as well as beneath the left foot of it. 

Euryalus: How would blood get under there?

Choko: _I can’t say for sure, the fact there was blood in the first place is strange. There’s also that coin I found under it._ [closes eyes for a bit] _I don’t think it’s a good time to bring that up right now._

Aureliano: Hey Choko, didn’t you go up to the roof?

Choko: Yeah I did.

Galya: What did you find up there?

Choko: I’ll start with the outside first, then I’ll talk about what I found inside. To start, there was a rope coiled up neatly by the ladder. It was a shorter one too.

Maris: Another piece of rope?

Choko: [nods] Something to note in case it’s brought up, I don’t deem it to be the murder weapon either.

Clement: How so?

Choko: The middle of the rope was intact while the ends looked like they were used. If she was killed by a rope, then shouldn’t it have been from the one that hung Lygia?

Seraphina: She has a point. The only method to break a neck like how we found the body is improbable with rope.

Choko: Which goes into the next thing I found - a single row of glass scuffed up leading from the ladder to the door that opens.

Aureliano: So someone did bring her in through the roof after all. I knew it was pretty close to the ceiling.

Choko: That finishes up what I found outside. Did anyone find anything else? [no answer] Then I’ll proceed with the inside, before I got on the roof, I noticed the door had an outline matching tape. 

Maris: Tape… That would mean the killer attached the rope to the door so they could get it without going inside the gym.

Choko: Right. I’m betting it was tough to get the noose around her neck on an incline.

Galya: [giggles]

Aureliano: What are you giggling about now?

Galya: Nothing, nothing. Choko, if you could recommence.

Choko: [sweatdrops] Right… Anyway, when I told Seraphina I was going to investigate the ceiling and roof, I had noticed some blood on one of the bars. The blood itself seemed to cut off.

Euryalus: That is unusual. 

Placidus: Then, everyone, we have our cause of death.

Choko: Huh?

Galya: It seems someone is on my course of thought.

Placidus: As Seraphina said, to break a neck with a rope is nearly unachievable, correct? However, with the new evidence provided by Choko, the murder method's been found.

Vira: U-u-um… How was she killed?

Placidus: [scoffs] Can someone please inform the fool here?

Lucille: Don’t call her a fool!

Neil: I understand what Placidus is saying. To break Lygia’s neck in the same manner as we observed, you need more than the capability of strangulation. You’d need gravity to do the dirty work.

Maris: If you were to shove her from the glass roof into the gym, the noose around her neck would snap from that height.

Seraphina: If I recall, the height difference between the roof and Lygia was roughly fifteen feet.

Placidus: With this, I have no uncertainty, she was killed this way.

Choko: _Wait a minute. Something isn’t right with what Placidus is saying. I’ll listen in a little more to his hypothesis._

Placidus: I’ll go over it again for those who can’t listen for anything

To break her neck, you need more than your muscle. 

Galya: No one can break Lygia’s neck with their own hands. 

Viorica: Hey, hey! Nuh uh! I bet Aureliano and Timur can!

Placidus: It’s not just how much muscle you have, imbecile.

Both of them would need to pull with high velocity. 

Euryalus: I think it’s safe to rule them out.

Placidus: With the latest evidence on the roof,

We now have our method of how Lygia was killed.

Galya: First, the culprit brought her to the roof,

Took her to the panel door,

Wrapped the noose around her neck,

And pushed her off, killing her instantly.

Placidus: That is the correct response, Galya.

I doubt anyone can refute this.

Choko: _No, that's wrong!_

It’s a nice theory, Placidus, but I don’t think that was how Lygia was killed.

Placidus: [scoffs] Pray tell then, what is wrong with my approach?

Choko: You are right, I think if you were to push her off, it’d break her neck, but that’s not what I perceive on the body. The front of the neck had light marks from the rope, meaning that the killer must’ve been careful when placing her inside.

Placidus: …

Seraphina: She’s right. When I examined the body, the front of the neck looked less damaged while the back was the complete opposite.

Choko: And I think it’d be impossible to hang someone and break the back of the neck.

Placidus: **A fool like you has overseen the obvious!**

Choko: [widens eyes] _Huh?_

Placidus: If my hypothesis is wrong, then what do you propose?

Choko: Like Seraphina and I just said why, the rope didn't kill her!

Placidus: [scoffs] Then let me make a small change in my theory, you will see that you need to sit down and let the real adults solve this case.

Choko: ‘ _Real adults?!’ Placidus seems to be on the offensive about this. I just have to make sure he doesn’t get to me. He’ll make a contradiction, I need to wait for him to slip._

Placidus: Don’t be absurd, my theory is accurate.

The rope was the only possible weapon here.

There was nothing else used,

If you grasp what I explained to you all.

Choko: But that doesn’t explain why the back of the neck is broken. 

Hanging and breaking someone’s neck from the back isn’t scientifically possible.

Placidus: [sighs] So you say the rope wasn’t the cause of death.

Then I’ll be glad to give other methods if you’re that petty.

From what we’ve gathered, a crowbar was used.

Perhaps they used that instead.

They knock her unconscious,

Then killed her near the ladder. 

Choko: _I’ll cut into your rebuttal!_

Placidus, that doesn’t match up with what we found. The crowbar may have had a dent, but it wasn’t all banged up or had blood.

Placidus: Tch…

Seraphina: A blow from the crowbar is also inconsistent with what we were looking at. **The entire back of the neck** was broken, not just a portion.

Galya: My my, Placidus. It seems your theory was faulty after all.

Aureliano: But didn't you agree with him?!

Douglas: Did ye do this just derail the discussion?

Choko: Huh? [turns to Douglas]

Placidus: …

Douglas: As soon as Choko here shared everything she found on the roof, ye began using your mouth a lot. How come now of all times? **Especially when ye knew your theory was incorrect?**

Choko: _Is he right?_

Placidus: [groans] Of course, you of all people had to notice. I suppose the pirate was not as stupid as I presumed.

Aureliano: So you tried tricking us?! What's your fucking deal?

Placidus: Just a little practice for you. You idiots could use it anyway.

Douglas: That makes ye more suspect.

Placidus: [shrugs] If you want to believe that.

Euryalus: Ok everyone, enough. This is getting way off-track. Choko, was there anything else?

Choko: Well, there is one other thing. It’s not a find, but more of just wondering why it’s even there - the tarp that was tied down.

Aureliano: That’s where the eHandbook was. 

Elvire: Isn’t that a weird place to put it?

Seraphina: I’m unsure of that myself. To be honest, I’m not sure why they even left it there.

Neil: It’s compromising evidence, that’s for sure.

Vira: Maybe the culprit just felt bad?

Galya: [scoffs] You are an idiot.

Vira: [angry sniff] I’ll just be quiet then…

Galya: Finally…

Timur: Other than that, I guess that covers all of where Choko was at. 

Euryalus: Did anyone else find anything of importance?

Seraphina: I did. I’m certain there’s a door hidden in between the locker rooms. 

Viorica: You mean it’s…

Seraphina: Precisely, it has to be the door that the key unlocks for our motive. I could tell due to lines of paint missing in the shape of a door.

Viorica: Hold on, how can we be sure it’s the locked door anyhow? It could be a coincidence you found an oddity in the paint.

Seraphina: I had already investigated everywhere. What we found is no doubt the secret door. Therefore explaining whoever killed Lygia, must’ve found something they didn’t like about her.

Clement: So that proffers us a reason for her death and the time. Nothing else.

Maris: We still have more to address, but before I give our next topic, was there anything else anyone wants to bring up? I'd prefer for us to progress without derailments.

[silence]

Maris: Alright, let’s move on. If anyone asks, we're not pointing fingers.

Viorica: [groans]

Maris: I’d like to bring up **what** killed her.

Lucille: We know for a fact it wasn’t the crowbar.

Euryalus: Right, we confirmed that it didn't kill her the style the Monobura File told us. 

Choko: Last I reviewed, the back of the neck looked crushed. 

Trixie: Crushed, huh?

Choko: _I guess we’re discussing what killed her now. Let me see what they say about it, I have an inkling of what it could be._

Galya: I wonder what kind of brute might would be required to crush it. 

Perhaps Aureliano utilized his hands? 

Aureliano: What the Hell?! Why are you accusing me? 

Besides, by the way Choko described it, 

Your hands can't make that kind of killing blow, no matter how big your hands are. 

You’d have to exert a punch going pretty fucking fast to do that. 

Neil: That crosses off death by physical touch.

Elvire: Could she have fallen on one of the bars while she was hung?

Placidus: Tch! Don’t stupid…

Melanie: Maybe it’s something we didn’t anticipate?

I think it’d have to be something you can control!

Samir: So a weapon, like a crowbar?

Galya: That was already disproven.

Was anything else taken from the warehouse that could be our answer?

Najm: I checked the warehouse,

Save for the crowbar, nothing was taken.

Melanie: I think the ladder is rather dubious if you ask me.

Choko: _I agree with that!_

Melanie! I hold you’re onto something!

Melanie: I am?

Choko: Think back to what me, Trixie, and Gregor found outside. The ladder had blood both on and **under** it.

Trixie: That’s right, I remember that.

Melanie: Wait, so that indicates if you brought the ladder up by using a button on the panel, halt it at a specific point, then push manual, it would come down like a guillotine!

Aureliano: So like what Choko did when we found it!

Choko: I think the killer used the ladder to crush Lygia’s neck.

Seraphina: Quite a unique murder weapon. 

Galya: So you assume the culprit used the ladder to kill her? If so, how would they have known where to place Lygia and bring the ladder down on her?

Choko: _I have the answer, it should be…_

This, [pulls out the quarter] this was under the ladder. Where the blood was under, may I add.

Trixie: They can use that as a marker to get precise aiming.

Neil: That’s an apt way to get your lining right. The neck did look like it was in a precise spot.

Euryalus: That correlates with something too - the drag trail.

Choko: It led right to the ladder. I thought it was just because Lygia was dead, but now that we have this, I think she was knocked unconscious by the crowbar then they dragged there. It explains the dent on the crowbar.

Placidus: Wait a second.

Choko: _Again?_

Placidus: You're doing the very thing I was doing, but applying the ladder this time? If you think that's possible, I pity your idiocy. A ladder can’t leave Lygia like how she was. You and Seraphina stated the neck was crushed, correct? If so, then how could her body be hung? The rope tear through the neck.

Choko: I can answer that. You'd need the ladder just a little under the half point.

Trixie: Since the ladder is roughly thirty feet, only like thirteen feet is needed.

Choko: As for the body staying intact, the tarp would’ve caught her. That’s the solitary use I can find for it.

Placidus: [scoffs] Even then, question yourself - how laughable is it that a bloody ladder killed Lygia? Almost too laughable.

Clement: I have to agree with the edge lord, I said it was a hazard before, but using a ladder to kill? That’s nonsensical as shit.

Barry: I also find it highly preposterous, it sounds like something out of one of those dreadful over the top stories.

Trixie: As much as I wanna agree with you three, the proof on the ladder is just too damning.

Placidus: Then perhaps we’ll have to address it. I'll do the same thing you did to me.

Choko: _I have to determine how the ladder could’ve been used. It seems even the blood isn’t enough for them. What am I missing? I brought up the coin and the drag trail leading to it._

Maris: We don’t have to talk about it a lot, by process of elimination of what we found, it should become clear. First the crowbar. That can be used to knock her out, but killing her with it as well as creating the same injury is impossible.

Aureliano: I’ll add in something - the dumbbells.

Euryalus: Why those?

Aureliano: It’s possible to kill with those, however when I took some of them to compare the neck, none of them fit the size. The only one that came close was the thirty pound one. Even then, you can’t access them at night.

Maris: That crosses off two weapons. What else?

Samir: The rope, right?

Lucille: Supposedly, there wasn’t that much of a mark on the front of the neck. We already reasoned on how breaking the neck is out of the question.

Elvire: Brute force is also unfeasible.

Maris: That leaves us with one last option - the ladder. The blood, the coin placed under it, the broken back of the neck, and the drag trail. It all connects and shows the ladder is the most credible weapon to kill Lygia.

Melanie: Are you satisfied now, Placidus?

Placidus: …

Douglas: Leave the snobbish brat. The answer is clear as day.

Maris: With this, we have the murder weapon, a time for the murder, a reason for why Lygia was killed, and how the culprit got Lygia into the gym.

Galya: I suppose it’s time we initiate looking into who performed the deed.

Clement: I agree with the ice queen. We’ve spent so much of our time figuring this shit out, we have to begin weeding out whodunnit.

Barry: If we are, then I’m willing to guess that our alibis are required?

Viorica: Well, of course! What else?!

Barry: Very well, if everyone is alright with it, I’ll commence with everyone’s alibis for last night.

Choko: _Ok, time to listen closely. Just in case I see an inconsistency._

Barry: I’ll begin with Ms. Nakahara,

She entered the dormitory at 9 PM and went to bed soon following. 

Trixie: Aureliano and me can vouch,

Choko did go back early.

Barry: Next is everyone that went in during the nighttime announcement.

This includes Lygia as well

Nevertheless, a select few came in at varying times. 

Viorica: One of them killed her, then!

Aureliano: Chingao! ¡callate already!

Barry: Mr. Chaput and Mr. Peacock were in the building the entire time,

Mr. Tapia entered at 10:25 PM,

Ms. Nagi and Ms. Saylor were holding a sleep-over in Ms. Chayka’s dorm beginning at 1:25 AM,

And Ms. Crawford and Mr. Alfarsi arrived at 12:45 AM.

Viorica: That sleep-over sounds weird! Why pick it at that time?

Lucille: That’s because Wangari was late.

Poncho: I was getting seeds for Poncho! [whistle]

Galya: So from the sound of it, no one saw Lygia go out.

Such a shame.

Choko: _No, that’s wrong!_

Galya, about what you said…

Galya: [turns her gaze] So you did know something.

Choko: Huh?

Galya: [giggles] You had information about Lygia departing the building, didn’t you?

Choko: [sweats]

Aureliano: Wait, Choko you knew Lygia left the building?

Choko: Yeah, I did. Someone saw her leave the dormitory.

Galya: Don’t make us drag it out of you, you better tell us.

Choko: The person who witnessed her leave is,

_I’m sorry._

Grosvenor. According to him, she left the building at 11:25 PM.

Trixie: Are you serious?!

Samir: Hey Grosvenor, is this true?!

Grosvenor: …

Galya: Correct.

Choko: Huh?

Galya: For a bounty hunter and a ninja, you two lack awareness of your surroundings.

Grosvenor: [glares at her]

Choko: You… eavesdropped on us…?

Douglas: So ye knew too! Did ye say what ye said to make Choko spill?!

Galya: She is one to look for contradictions. All I needed was a small one and here are. Now Grosvenor, if you please.

Grosvenor: …

Yeah, they’re right. I witnessed Lygia leave the dormitory at 11:25 AM.

Vira: W-w-w-what?!

Euryalus: Then why didn’t you three say anything?

Grosvenor: Use your head, if I told you all right off the bat that I saw her, you’d distrust me. 

Samir: Hold on, if you say that you saw her, we have a new dilemma.

Choko: _What?_

Samir: Our time of death's contorted now! At first, we were convinced that it all took place sometime after 1 AM!

Elvire: And because of that, that contradicts what Grosvenor saw. 

Placidus: If that’s the case-

Galya: Grosvenor is now our prime suspect.

Grosvenor: Pardon me?

Galya: First off, you claimed you were in the dormitory building the whole time yesterday, but because I listened in to your small chat with Choko, that was a lie, yes?

Grosvenor: [sweats]

Galya: What were the times…? 9 AM, 2 PM, and 5 PM is what I remember.

Neil: Three windows of time to gather what you needed.

Galya: You can set up the murder at any of those points. As a bounty hunter, killing would be effortless. You also possess enough skill to fulfill the act.

Choko: _Damnit, now Grosvenor is being suspected! Galya fooled me into fessing up. I must correct this!_

Galya: Grosvenor saw Lygia leave the dormitory at 11:25 PM,

How do we know if he didn’t kill her?

Lucille: There is the likelihood he could.

Maris: But isn’t accusing him a little too obvious?

Galya: Unlike Placidus’s effort at trying to get the truth,

I have grounds for Grosvenor to be qualified to kill Lygia.

We all agree anyone could’ve done what we stated before, yes? 

Samir: Anyone can knock her out,

Haul her to the ladder,

Then kill her with it. 

Galya: Keep in mind,

The object Choko found under the ladder,

Was a US Quarter, am I correct? 

Trixie: And Grosvenor is American.

Then that leaves transportation…

Galya: He’d have no difficulty carrying her while scaling the ladder, no doubt.

Once they reached the roof,

They got on the single row of glass, 

And he carefully hung her.

Choko: _There! No, that’s wrong!_

Sorry Galya, but you overlooked something!

Grosvenor: [widens eyes in surprise]

Galya: I beg your pardon? [grows annoyed]

Choko: You’re correct, he would be capable to do most of what you stated, except for one thing. Getting on a single row of glass with her.

Galya: And how is that?

Choko: I remember seeing a warning on the roof. There was a weight limit of only two hundred fifty pounds.

Galya: How does- Wait… 

…

Fuck!

Choko: So you realized it. If Lygia and Grosvenor were on the same panel at any time, that would break the glass!

Galya: B-but h-he could just pla-

Maris: Stop right there because I know what you're about to say. Scuff marks on another row are impossible.

Galya: But it's stainless right?! Scuff marks are hard to make on glass!

Choko: The glass used for the roof is not scuff proof, so even the slightest step can create marks.

Galya: Tch!

Trixie: And trying to get the noose around her neck is too complicated. The rope was long, but not enough to stretch to the ladder.

Choko: I’ll agree, he might be able to do everything else, but this alone can clear his name due to the fact he couldn’t even get Lygia inside the gym!

Galya: …

[giggles]

I suppose… I have to withdraw for now.

Grosvenor: …

Clement: So… it’s not Grosvenor just for that reason…?

Choko: I don’t see any rationale why he’d lie. He retired to his dorm early at about 12:30 AM. Which would contradict when the messages would be sent.

Viorica: Couldn’t he have had someone else to put Lygia in the gym and make those messages?

Seraphina: That’s unlikely. I want to ask all of you - who here has seen the weight limit for the roof before Choko shared it with all of us?

[silence]

Seraphina: Then I’m willing to bet the weight limit didn’t even cross the culprit’s mind.

Placidus: And why is that?

Seraphina: That's hasty to say.

Samir: [scoffs] Are you joking me, right now? We have everything we need to start pointing fingers! The finishing blow, the motive, how she got in, and a time of death.

Seraphina: Incorrect.

Samir: Huh?

Seraphina: The time of death is unclear with the extra knowledge we have.

Neil: She has a point. While the messages say Lygia and the culprit met up sometime after 1 AM, Grosvenor claims to have seen her leave the building almost two hours before that. Something is wrong here…

Choko: _I failed to consider the confusion that would arise from this._

Melanie: May I cut in for a second, everyone?

Placidus: And what do _you_ have to say?

Melanie: Well, I think if we keep focusing on the time, we'll get nowhere. So would it be alright if I suggested another matter?

Maris: I would say no, but you are right. Spending our time on one subject that is throwing off everyone is going to be futile. What did you have in mind?

Melanie: It’s about what Seraphina just said, the culprit planned and set up everything? When did they get the time for that? Judging from how it was all set up, the rope that hung her, the tarp, and the ladder, someone should have seen something, right?

Timur: But I thought all murders were planned...?

Choko: I see what Melanie’s questioning. The exhibition of the crime itself is rather complex looking. On top of that, the only way to position the ladder is through the control panels outside. 

Maris: Now that I think about it, if we take what Galya stated when she was blaming Grosvenor, someone had to have gone to the gym to set the crime in motion. I’m going to ask everyone who uses the gym. Before the murder, did you notice anything like what we saw this morning?

Choko: Not me.

Aureliano: Nope, it looked okay to me.

Najm: I used it after breakfast for a short while, nothing caught my eye.

Maris: Choko and Aureliano, when did you two use the gym?

Aureliano: We used it before lunch. Lucille can verify since she brought refreshments.

Lucille: Yes, that would be accurate.

Maris: And no one else used the gym following that?

Aureliano: Nope.

Najm: Not me.

Choko: …

Maris: Choko?

Choko: What I’m going to say might answer the question of when it could be set up…

Maris: Go on.

Choko: I was checking the warehouse to see if anything was missing. Sure enough, the roping box was empty and a tarp was gone. I went over to the gym again before proceeding to lunch to see if I forgot anything, but when I got there, it was closed down.

Samir: It was?

Choko: It had to be less than five minutes before I came into the dining hall. There was a paper on the door saying the gym was closed for maintenance.

Maris: That grants the killer a perfect opportunity to set up the murder without any interruption.

Neil: It also explains when the culprit took the items necessary to construct their scene.

Euryalus: I imagine now is when we require alibis for lunchtime.

Neil: All the cooks can account for each other at that time.

Wangari: [through Poncho] Except one.

Lucille: Indeed, I did go out to wrap my injury.

Samir: Hey… Trixie went out to see if you were alright. Did you have any trouble?

Lucille: Ah, no. I needed to go back to the dorm. I spilled some of the alcohol on myself.

Neil: And that could be a hazard for cooking.

Gregor: …

Choko: _Why is he eyeing her like that? Nothing was wrong with her alibi._

Lucille: I’m sorry for causing unneeded anxiety. I just felt ashamed for inflicting such a frightful yet avoidable cut on my hand.

Euryalus: It’s fine, no need to apologize. Now then, we can also verify for the people that remained in the dining hall. The only ones that weren’t there or didn’t arrive on time are Vira, Placidus, Grosvenor, Douglas, Trixie, Aureliano, and Choko. The last one however saw that the gym was closed.

Galya: She could have created the set up quickly since she is a ninja and fabricated what she saw.

Aureliano: Nah, not possible. I also saw that paper on the door. It was locked when I tried opening it. 

Euryalus: So that crosses off Choko and Aureliano. What about the rest?

Vira: I was looking in the entrance hall for the key.

Douglas: I can confirm that to be the case. This lassie shattered a vase.

Vira: H-hey! I was desperate!

Placidus: I was in my dorm. 

Grosvenor: I was getting back to my dorm with lunch for us both. I offered.

Viorica: Are you two-

Grosvenor: Don’t you fucking start… [threatens to pull out gun]

Viorica: [giggles] I knew you swung that way!

Neil: Viorica, can you please shut up?

Viorica: I’m not wrong though~

Trixie: [sighs] That leaves me, huh? Well, I went out to go look for Lucille. I checked the nurse’s office, but she was gone. I figured she went to the warehouse to see if she needed anything that wasn't in the medical wing. No luck in there either.

Euryalus: It sounds like you have more. Mind sharing?

Trixie: Yeah, but… I don’t know how to say it without sounding stupid.

Placidus: As if you weren’t an igmo already.

Aureliano: Oi! Quit being a pinche jackass!

Trixie: …

Anyway, so about what I have to say… I think I may have seen the person going to the gym to set the crime up.

Samir: What?! And now you're speaking up?!

Barry: You saw the culprit?!

Trixie: I told you it was gonna sound stupid!

Aureliano: Hey, everyone calm down! Let her finish!

Trixie: Thanks Aureliano. The thing is, I couldn’t see who it was.

Euryalus: Why’s that?

Trixie: They had the tarp they set up in the gym and draped it over them, so they utilized it as a cloak.

Placidus: And why didn’t you halt them?

Trixie: I was in the hallway coming from the gym. I heard someone running and I caught a glimpse of ‘em at the last second. Before I knew it, they were gone.

Euryalus: So this was at least five minutes before Choko went back to the gym.

Trixie: I acknowledged it was important, the problem was I didn’t know if y’all would take it sincerely.

Galya: The last part I find true.

Trixie: Huh?

Galya: I find it a slight outlandish you’re saying this now. Are you sure you aren’t lying to get out of this?

Trixie: And why would I lie? [begins getting defensive]

Clement: She isn’t mistaken though. This sounds like you’re pulling it out of your ass.

Trixie: I’m telling you the truth, damn it!

Choko: Hold on, Trixie wouldn’t lie about something like this! She isn’t that kind of person!

Aureliano: That’s true! She wouldn’t set up and kill!

Lucille: I want to believe her, but…

Placidus: [scoffs] I’ve never seen a more pitiful excuse to worm oneself out.

Choko: _They're doubting her alibi! They’re using that cloaked figure to turn it against her. If I don’t do something, our lives will be in danger!_

Trixie: …

Galya: You grew hushed, Trixie. I trust you have a rebuttal for all the accusations coming your way?

Trixie: Look, there’s a reason I didn’t bring this up at first. It was crazy then and now. I don’t expect y’all to believe me, but at least try to understand why I couldn’t bring it up without looking stupid.

Placidus: So you have no proof of what you saw and not even a rebuttal. Honesty is in the dumbest of people.

Aureliano: Hey, callate asshole! You’re one to talk for pulling that stunt on us!

Placidus: Tch…

Vira: But what should we do? Do we believe in Trixie or not?

Choko: You know my stance, I’m not leaving her side, I trust her.

Maris: The only way to proceed is by discussing it. We have to look and see if there is anything that could prove her sighting of this strange figure.

Choko: _Maris is right. Ok, I have to listen carefully._

Samir: So Trixie claims to see a cloaked person.

Trixie: Yeah, they headed to the gym.

Elvire: Do you remember where they were coming from?

Trixie: I think they were approaching from the left entrance hall to the main building.

Placidus: That left you with an abundance of time to stop them, would it not?

Trixie: Like I said before,

I had no idea how to react. 

Maris: Was there anything you made out from this cloaked individual?

Like their height? 

Trixie: Now that I think about it,

They were pretty short.

Galya: Hmm. Choko went over to the gym at that time.

She is smaller than most, yes? 

Trixie: Don’t you pull her into this.

Clement: So you have nothing then,

I suppose we can close this case.

You have no proof nor does anyone else. 

How disappointing, I thought you would put up a struggle.

Choko: _Forgive my over-exaggeration, but I'll reveal the truth!_

Hold on, there's evidence that could back up Trixie’s sighting.

Trixie: Choko?

Choko: As I was headed to the medical wing, I saw a small trail of blood. It was pretty dry too, almost a day old if I had to guess.

Placidus: Blood on the floor? Come on Choko, you could lie better than that.

Choko: If I am lying, then where did it come from? I doubt it was from Lygia.

Maris: It was in the middle of the rotunda before the entrance hall, right? If so, then even a single drop of blood there is unusual.

Choko: Not only that but if I theorize precisely, it seemed like it was headed to the gym. Whoever Trixie saw was the culprit draped under the tarp!

Vira: Wait a minute, doesn’t this sound a little coincidental that you’re saying this now?

Choko: So I can prove Trixie’s innocence and also bring us a step closer to exposing the culprit.

Gregor: …

[chuckles]

Maris: Gregor?

Gregor: [begins laughing loudly]

Samir: Hey fucker, mind telling us what’s funny?

Gregor: [keeps laughing, pounding his fist into the podium, scaring Melanie]

Lucille: He’s laughing… We’re in a trial where one or all of us could die and he’s laughing. 

Gregor: [catches his breath] Ho-ho-ho ho… That was the best laugh I have had in a long time!

Maris: You’re on the spot now, answering Samir’s question is to your best benefit.

Gregor: Come on, you all are acting like the culprit is still troublesome to solve!

Melanie: D-did you figure out who it is right now?

Gregor: Now? [laughs] Darling, I knew this whole time yet none of you dumb, vapid morons are using those information sponges of yours! 

Placidus: [snarls] What…?

Galya: [gaze becomes dark] You knew and didn’t tell us?

Vira: W-w-were you the culprit?

Gregor: Apply your noggins! Choko here supplied you with the answer you all have been desiring!

Choko: _I did? Wait a minute…_

Barry: I’m not following, jester.

Gregor: Oh for the love of- Fine! I’ll lay it out!

Choko: _I should listen too. I don’t want to blame my suspect just yet, but Gregor could give that clue I was looking for._

Gregor: Ok, first off!

What did Choko find back at the ladder?

Vira: Blood, right?

Gregor: Wrong!

Trixie: Wait, it was a quarter if I recall.

A USD quarter/

Maris: Does that mean our culprit is American?

Gregor: Point for those two!

Trixie: That means me, Clement, Grosvenor, and Lucille are the only ones,

That can be the culprit?

Gregor: Now for the second part!

Alibis for lunchtime, 

try and remember what all of you were doing at that time, go!

Trixie: You know my alibi.

Clement: I was in the dining room the entire time.

Grosvenor: I was in the dormitory.

Lucille: I went to the medical wing to mend my injury.

Gregor: And there you have it, the culprit!

Vira; That makes no sense!

Who is it!?

Euryalus: We have our culprit?

I don’t quite understand that.

Gregor: Ugh! Your brains aren’t for decoration!

Najm: Wait a minute,

It may not be related to any of the two points you brought up,

But I do think there could’ve been something on the scene that proves it was one of them.

Gregor: Le gasp!

Is someone else at least trying to pitch in?!

No way!

Choko: _I agree with that!_

Hold on, Najm!

Najm: Did I say something wrong?

Choko: No actually, you’re on the right track. There was something I could prove that may be damning.

Najm: R-really?

Gregor: Before you say what it is, let me ask - you already know too, don’t you?

Choko: …

Gregor: That settles it! She has it solved! Now tell them who it is!

Neil: Who is it?

Trixie: Choko… Do you think it’s really…

Choko: ...

_I hate that I have to accuse you, but I need to._

The culprit is…

**TRIAL SUSPENDED**


	7. Chapter 1: Deadly Life - Trial Part II

**TRIAL RESUME**

Choko: [points] ...You.

Vira: Choko? What…

Choko: Lucille.

Lucille: …

Aureliano: Wait, Lucille?

Gregor: Oh Choko~ You may want to explain it first~

Choko: Lucille, you told us you cut yourself, correct? It was a slice on your hand, your palm more accurately.

Lucille: So I'm being accused because I had an injury…?

Choko: It’s too coincidental if you just cut yourself and the blood found in the hallway to the gym. It’s also too coincidental that there was blood on the bars. I knew it was strange from the beginning.

Lucille: [scoffs] Are you kidding me? I had a cut on my hand, Choko, how could I set up something so elaborate with such an injury?

Gregor: Hoho, I see denial!

Lucille: How can I not deny it? This accusation you two are throwing at me is ludicrous! 

Choko: It’s not just your wound, your timing is too perfect too. You had cut yourself soon after every cook got there, right?

Neil: She did. We were all there when she injured herself.

Choko: Trixie went out looking for you a little after Aureliano came in. I went in after attempting to check the gym. You had to be the one that Trixie saw running to the gym!

Trixie: Lucille…

Gregor: You said she was nowhere in your hunt, right?

Trixie: Y-yeah, I searched everywhere, but no success.

Gregor: Then I have zero doubt! She cloaked herself using the tarp and locked the gym down!

Lucille: And how could I have locked it down? There were no deadbolts or keys of any kind.

Choko: _She is right, but…_

Maybe not at the entry, but you certainly would have used something else.

Seraphina: The hidden door.

Lucille: What?

Seraphina: Whatever was behind the door between the locker rooms had to have something to lock down the gym. You found the key to the secret door and saw what was in there, didn’t you?

Lucille: Hold on, are you saying that I somehow obtained the key and used that door? Don’t be absurd.

Seraphina: Why was it locked down then? According to Aureliano, he tried to open the door with no success. You used whatever was in there to lock the whole building down. In which case, Monobura, a question if I may.

Monobura: What do ya need? [munches on chips]

Seraphina: Does the secret door have an office of some sort?

Monobura: Aren’t you a clever one!

Seraphina: So if my theory's correct, that secret door had the information you were seeking for as well as an office to control the gym. 

Lucille: …

Seraphina: I’m willing to bet you locked the gym first, set the crime up after that, went back into the office to change, and go out through the back door that was there.

Samir: Wait, she changed…?

Seraphina: Her clothes had a little blood when she ran out. When she came back in, she had a clean outfit. 

Lucille: How could you even tell?! B-besides, I went to the dorm to change!

Gregor: Hah! Twenty minutes to patch yourself up, go to the dorm, and come back to the kitchen! That, missy, is too long!

Lucille: How would you even know?

Gregor: And why should I tell if it meant nothing to you?

Lucille: Tch!

Vira: Wait a minute! I think we’re jumping to conclusions here! Lucille didn't do it!

Gregor: Gah! Always that one person who has to butt in!

Clement: I don’t think she did it either. I mean, come on, a girl like her looks too weak to do something like this.

Lucille: I don’t know if I should be offended at you for saying that…

Barry: I concur with Clement and Vira. We shouldn't blame Lucille just for setting it up or for a coincidence that occurred.

Melanie: I’m… not sure. The timing for everything is just too precise.

Choko: _It looks like we’re divided. I know Lucille is the one who set it up and had to have killed Lygia._

Monobura: HOLD UP!

What’s this? It appears you sorry lot are split about this. Thankfully I have a solution for this! Grab onto your podiums, it is time for the Morphonimal Trial Grounds!

Gregor: No way! It’s gonna transform! This is exciting!

Choko: _I don’t want to believe Lucille killed Lygia, but the truth is right here! I can’t turn away from it, I have to confront it head-on._

Monobura inserted his tail into the armrest to his right, the entire room glowing in the process. The podiums began shifting into parties.

Team Velox - “Lucille didn't set up the murder!”

Lucille | Vira | Wangari | Clement | Placidus | Galya | Barry | Douglas | Samir | Viorica | Timur | Elvire

Team Cogitare - “Lucille could set up the murder!”

Choko | Trixie | Aureliano | Gregor | Seraphina | Grosvenor | Maris | Euryalus | Neil | Najm | Melanie

And the debating began:

=>Barry: Lucille could not have prepared it! She hurt herself by accident!

<=Najm: Whether she injured herself or not, she had the opportunity to set up the murder at lunch!

=>Galya: A coin to determine the killer is brash. Anyone can take it from one of the four.

<=Euryalus: Why a US quarter specifically, though? Couldn't they have used something else?

=>Samir: If she did use the coin, when could she have placed it under the ladder?

<=Melanie: It had to have been before she entered.

=>Elvire: No way she would have reached the bars in the ceiling! She's too short!

<=Maris: She more than likely had a method planned ahead of time to let her reach them.

=>Vira: Blaming her for her injury is just wrong! If I bruised my leg, would be considered a culprit?!

<=Neil: The evidence involving blood at the specific areas and timing of her departure is too damning!

=>Viorica: She could be an accomplice, ya know? She has that charm of a celebrity.

<=Aureliano: The alibis match up to prove an accomplice is impossible.

=>Clement: How would she even be able to lock down the gym, anyway?

<=Trixie: She might have the key to the secret door to lock it down.

=>Lucille: I’m telling you that I never entered the gym! I went to my dorm room after patching up my injury!

<=Choko: I don't want to blame you, but we have too much evidence that goes against that claim!

Choko: Lucille, I want to think you're innocent, but the evidence indicates otherwise. We have to discuss this further.

Lucille: …

Gregor: So, we now see she did have the capabilities to set up the murder, right?

Elvire: Wait, there is one more thing we should clear up - how could she have gotten up to the middle bars?

Maris: She may have a mechanism, the question is what?

Choko: _What could she have used? Hold on, the tarp was there… Could it be used for that?_

I think I know how she could get up there. The tarp was a trampoline of some kind!

Samir: A trampoline?!

Choko: I tried it myself. Sure enough, with the right amount of force, it could shoot you up to the middle section. The same blood I mentioned before was parallel to where she launched.

Lucille:!

Trixie: I see. She had the right amount of balance to set the tarp up, but the middle section was far to reach because the ladder stopped at the bottom row of bars.

Galya: That sounds quite farfetched to use a tarp as a trampoline. Preposterous.

Choko: As crazy as it sounds, I am confident that is how she got up there. 

Maris: So Elvire and anyone else that has questions, does this ease you into going over the next topic?

Elvire: I suppose. It’s a little crazy like you said, but I guess it’s the best result.

Gregor: Great, now moving on to the night of the murder!

Euryalus: There is a problem with the time of the murder, however. Supposedly Lygia exited the dormitory around 11:30 PM, but the messages sent were at about 1 AM.

Maris: I will admit, it is a problem that the time was tampered with, though I believe I clear that confusion.

Viorica: You can?

Maris: It has to do with that sleepover. When did Lucille and Wangari go into Vira’s room?

Vira: H-hold on! Y-y-you can’t-

Lucille: Vira, don’t worry, I’ll handle this. I went into her dorm at 12:40 AM.

Wangari: [through Poncho] I was on the balcony at 12:35 AM then went in at 1:25 AM.

Viorica: Wait a minute, so Lucille never left the building?

Vira: I-I think… Right, Wangari?

Wangari: [scratches the back of her head, indicating she doesn't know]

Viorica: Well, if she didn’t… Wangari is looking to be a little suspicious.

Lucille: You wouldn't dare…

Viorica: Calm down, Ms. Sugar Plum, I just want to ask another question. Grosvenor, you can answer!

Grosvenor: Me?

Viorica: Did Wangari enter the dormitory at the time Vira said?

Grosvenor: …

Viorica: Wellllll? I’m waiting~

Grosvenor: No.

Lucille: [begins sweating] W-what?

Choko: She entered the dormitory at a different time?

Grosvenor: [nods his head] She came in at midnight exactly.

Barry: Ms. Nagi! You reported to me you went in at 10:30 PM like all of us! 

Wangari: [begins panicking] [through Poncho] I never said I went in at 10 PM!

Barry: Ms. Chayka, what's going on here?!

Vira: I-I-I thought she was with us! I guess she wasn’t!

Barry: How could you have not noticed she was absent?!

Vira: I don't know!

Viorica: [laughs] Yes! Case concluded!

Lucille: What?

Viorica: I knew there had to be an accomplice! Lucille was the perfect person to be the red herring for the actual culprit - Wangari Nagi!

Lucille: You little-! How dare you...

Viorica: In theory, Lucille here set up the murder while Wangari carried it out later in the night. It makes sense when you think about it.

Choko: It does?

Viorica: First of all, the drag trail. Wangari was likely not strong enough to lift her. The US coin was from Lucille and it was under Lygia's neck, once again to make us think she was the killer! All she had to do was press ‘manual’ just like that, a lifeless Lygia before her.

Elvire: But that doesn't make any sense! Why set up a murder and not follow through?

Viorica: The three are friends aren't they? Wouldn't it be plausible to say they would work together so one could escape? That is friendship some would see as "beautiful."

Euryalus: That is moderately understandable if I must confess…

Viorica: Oh, how could I forget Poncho?

Lucille: [face darkens, eyes not being visible] Stop...

Viorica: [ignores Lucille] To get Lygia up there, Wangari had a specific piece of rope with her! 

Choko: The coiled rope on the roof.

Viorica: Mhm! I wager she tied the waist of Lygia to the ladder!

Trixie: The marks on the third step were there.

Viorica: [visibly excited] I’m on fire! When she did that, she held onto the ladder before Poncho hit the up button after Wangari set it back to ‘auto.’ That’s how the transportation was taken care of!

Wangari: [sweating profusely]

Gregor: …

Viorica: When they got to the roof, she pulled Lygia up to the single row of glass! With the aid of Poncho, tying the noose around her neck would’ve been easy! The last thing she did was fabricate the messages then leave the scene!

Maris: That was rather well-thought-out. Did you revise that a lot in your head?

Viorica: Hey, when in a trial, I have to contribute too! And now is when I commit, to present the culprit!

Clement: And about the part of the messages, there is a way you can have them sent at a set time. That may have been what happened if they were at 1 AM to make the murder look like it took place at that precise time frame.

Viorica: Take that, Placidus, Galya! I solved the culprit before you two! For edge lords, I thought you had the culprit figured out. Guess not!

Galya: You dare mock me... 

Placidus: [scoffs]

Choko: _Viorica’s theory… Nothing sounds amiss with it but at the same time…_

Gregor: You're on the money there, Viorica! That sounds fairly accurate to how it was done! Clement also provided key evidence for the confusing messages!

Viorica: See? Even he gets it!

Lucille: [eyes turned red] Both of you cut it out... Now...

Gregor: Except you got a couple of parts wrong!

Viorica: What?! But I had a perfectly-thought-out statement!

Gregor: First off, Wangari being the killer is questionable, going with that, an accomplice is also quite hard to fit into this crime. Second, Lucille could still be the culprit.

Viorica: Then explain it!

Choko: _Now that I think about it, something else could be unlikely._

Gregor: Your theory has a small contradiction, 

But one nonetheless! 

Viorica: What is it then?

I got transportation down, that would be a big problem! 

Maris: I doubt it was that.

Melanie: Did it have to do with Poncho?

Galya:  I’m apprehensive to think a bird would be much help in a murder. 

Viorica: Hey, he still could’ve!

Gregor: Hmmmm…

Vira:  Oh come on! Can’t you give us a clue?! 

Douglas:  Could it be the abilis? 

Just right now, something didn’t sound right.

Galya: I do believe the alibis are correct. 

For the three girls,

Vira went into her room around the nighttime announcement,

Wangari came in around midnight,

And Lucille came in at 12:40 AM.

Douglas: Could just be me beard giving me wrong suspicions.

One of their alibis is off despite the new information we’ve given.

Choko: _I agree with that!_

I concur with Douglas, one of their alibis is still shaky even now.

Lucille: And how so?

Choko: Vira, something about your alibi doesn't make sense. 

Vira: [sweats] I don't know what you're talking about.

Viorica: Oh? What are you hiding?

Lucille: Wait, Vira, what’s going on?

Vira: I-I-I don’t know what she’s talking about…

Barry: Ms. Chayka, did you lie to me about the alibis? Did you not go in at 10 PM?!

Vira: I- uh…

Lucille: Vira!?

Vira: I was in my dorm the entire time after lunch!

Douglas: I knew it. I don’t know where ye ran off to after our confrontation in the entrance hall, but the nighttime alibi seemed off to me.

Choko: Is that why the alibis you gave Barry were false?

Lucille: Did… you lie about all three of our alibis, Vira?

Vira: I HAD TO, OK?!

Lucille: [flinches] What do you mean?

Vira: I-I mean... What was I supposed to?! When Lygia was found dead, I panicked because both of them came late! I just said all three of us entered the dormitory together…

Gregor: Still, you lied to Barry, Miss Hahn Jr. Not just to him, but to all of us.

Vira: …

Gregor: I hate to bother you again, but Grosvenor, when do you start your lookout?

Grosvenor: About 11 PM, why?

Gregor: [chuckles] Then I think we’re in ‘check’ at the moment.

Trixie: Huh? 'Check?'

Gregor: Lucille… You said you entered at 12:40 AM. What exactly were you doing at that time?

Lucille: I needed time to myself.

Gregor: I call bull! You’re barely trying now. You’re telling me you saw nothing at any point?

Lucille: I was roaming throughout the castle, that's all.

Gregor: Hmph! Clinging to that story? Fret not, all I have to do is create a small crack in that flimsy-ass alibi. As I said before, Viorica was right for the most part, but the culprit and the thought of an accomplice were incorrect. There’s one element I think you all have to see. I believe Lucille here knew exactly when Grosvenor was on the “lookout.”

Grosvenor: How exactly?

Gregor: [clears throat] Allow me to present new evidence to the trial! Ta-da! [holds out a small camera] This is how she found out!

Grosvenor: Hang on… I remember seeing that damn camera from the balcony! I ran down to grab it, but it vanished!

Lucille: [flabbergasted] What the-! How did you-! You have my-! You damn creep! Did you break into my room?! That's a violation, isn't it?! Monobura, he broke a rule! Do some-

Gregor: [he crushed the camera, showing it was merely paper mache] Gotcha.

Lucille: H-huh...? Wait... [starts sweating] I-I...

Vira: Wait, Lucille… If what Gregor is showing is true… Did you record Grosvenor to find the times he was on the lookout?

Lucille: [puts a hand to her head, eyes widened] This is... I-I can explain… This is just a mistake!

Gregor: Upupu! All I had to do was make you think I had your camera. There you have it, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, Lucille is the killer!

Lucille: You deceived me, you son of a bitch!

Choko: That reveals why you knew what time he’d be watching the building.

Vira: Lucille… You killed Lygia... I can't...

Lucille: I didn't, Vira! This jerk is using crappy evidence against me all because I was hurt.

Vira: The evidence is too much... How can I go against this...?

Lucille: Vira, please... [glares at Choko] Choko, even you are going along with this! 

Choko: Lucille…

Lucille: I can't believe this... You've turned Vira on me... I'm not going down like this, not when there’s too much at stake to get us all killed!

Gregor: Fine, let’s have the last duel, blackened.

Choko: _…_

Lucille:  Your proof is sketchy, 

I can’t accept your accusations!

Gregor:  Damning evidence isn’t enough? 

Your reaction to the camera was surely realistic for acting!

Maris: What could’ve been done last night,

Anyone could've done. 

Trixie: Anyone can press the ‘manual’ to kill  Lygia.

Euryalus: Anyone can attack her with the crowbar. 

Gregor: However,  time is something few had. 

Seraphina: If you’re suspecting me, don’t even think about it.

Najm:  I would’ve been too heavy to be on the roof with Lygia. 

Lucille: Viorica’s theory of transportation isn’t possible either.

Tying her waist to the ladder would’ve caused marks. 

Maris: That’s true and we didn’t see anything on her waist.

Elvire: Could there have been a different way?

Lucille: What, that I brought her by my bare hands?

Ridiculous, fools all of you.

Nothing can prove I used anything to get her up there. 

Gregor: …

Lucille: Quit it with the baseless accusations!

You're just humiliating yourselves in the worst way possible.

Choko: _I see your lie!_

No, you used something else to get her up there.

Lucille: [scoffs] Are you going to propose that I put her on one of the steps so the ladder carried her?

Choko: Besides the ladder, there was something in the nurse’s office that proves you did get her up there!

Lucille: Tch! Let me guess, the bastard clown showed you?

Gregor: Hey! I’ll call the jobcist police on you!

Lucille: Well, for someone who declares to entertain people, you’re sure doing an awful job! Ha! I’ll show everyone that this piece of absurd rubbish is planting evidence left and right just to frame me!

Choko: _We’re so close to the truth! If I have to go through one last dance around this case, so be it,[I’m going to convince Lucille that this trial is over! ](https://youtu.be/F1nnG4AUb08)_

Lucille: What a laugh!

Do you think you could contrive everything to frame me?

Don’t make me vomit!

Choko: The evidence given is unfabricated!

The blood, the tarp?

Coincidentally, you were gone at that time!

Lucille: Who are you to accuse me?

You could've performed this crime yourself!

Choko: Perhaps,

But everything told and seen, 

Only points to you!

Lucille: I won’t stand for this poor attempt of an act!

Show responsibility!

Don’t be foolish!

Choko: I’m not foolish!

Gregor might be a wild one, but everything he did was to help us!

Lucille: I can’t believe you trust this bastard above me!

Don’t you trust me?

Comparing you to my sister was a mistake!

Choko: Trust has nothing to do with this!

The accusations he provides are sound while contributing to this trial!

Lucille: Shameful!

Fucking shameful!

Choko: What’s shameful,

Is that you killed someone!

Lucille: Fools,

Fools,

Fools,

Fools,

FOOLS ALL OF YOU!

Choko: There was a way for you to get up there!

Lucille: With a fucking cut-up hand,

Are you out of your fucking mind?!

You have no proof to show this "something!"

Choko: I will reveal it now!

It ends here!

Lucille: [pants, hair covering one eye]

Choko: Gregor found a life jacket in the nurse’s office, in an empty drawer on the bottom cabinet.

Maris: A life jacket?

Choko: It had its loop ripped off. I’m betting she tied one end of the rope to the loop and the opposite to the life jacket before strapping it on Lygia’s corpse. She then made the ladder escalate like an elevator. She may have also held on to Lygia while it went up. I noticed a small amount of blood on the jacket too.

Lucille: Tch!

Euryalus: I figured that office was used more than once. She brought the supplies for the murder there early in the day, then go back when she cut herself and bring the stuff.

Trixie: That explains why it appeared like the blood trail was coming from the left entry hall of the main building to the gym.

Choko: Once she finished, the fastest way to get down was to do the same thing she did when she killed Lygia.

Aureliano: By doing what you did…

Choko: Mhm.

Gregor: And now, checkmate!

Lucille: …

Vira: Lucille…?

Lucille: [sighs] I guess… I can't keep this act up…

Vira: It can’t be…

Lucille: If you may, Choko, could you go over the case again? I want this to end right and I don't want Vira or Wangari to suffer anymore from this trail.

Choko: [Yeah, I can.](https://youtu.be/iddxHcSSW7U)

It all started when the culprit was in the kitchen with the cooks of the group. While the culprit was preparing lunch with the other cooks, they “accidentally” cut the palm of their hand. They rushed out of the kitchen and dining hall to the medical wing and ran into the nurse’s office, fixing up their hand. However, before breakfast, they left some things in the cabinets - a large black tarp, some rope, a life jacket, a US quarter, and a crowbar.

Once they got those items, they put the tarp on them as a cloak so no one saw them. While it did do the trick, Trixie saw them go to the gym. Fortunately for the culprit, she didn’t follow them. Before they went in, the culprit went over to the ladder and slid the quarter under the left foot. They first entered the coach’s office, thanks to the culprit having the key. Using the control panel in the office, they locked down the gym so no one could get in and had the capability of controlling the ladder, meaning they were able to set the height needed to kill later. Now the culprit could begin the setup of their murder. 

They climbed up the inside ladder and to the ceiling bars. Using smaller ropes, they tied the tarp down. They were able to balance themselves without issue using their talent. They tied a bigger rope on the second row of bars to hang the victim. Once the tarp was tight, the culprit used it as a makeshift trampoline to get them at a higher level of the bars. They flew up to the third layer, although they used their hurt hand to grab a bar causing a bit of blood to escape the bandage. 

They wrapped the rope around the highest bar once they got up there. They took out tape, tore a piece off, and placed it where the neck of the noose was. Thankfully, the door of the glass roof was within their grasp, so they jumped and managed to hang onto a bar. They attached the end of the rope to the door. Once they got back down, they exited the gym using the office again to reopen the gym, changed their clothes and bandages, and went back to the dining hall.

When it was nighttime, about 11 PM, they messaged someone, the one they were targeting - Lygia Coelho. They met at the gazebo, Lygia arriving later than the culprit. They pulled out a crowbar once they were meeting each other. Lygia noticed, but was too late and struck on the head. The intention was to knock her unconscious. The culprit dragged Lygia to where the ladder was at and placed her face down, the neck touching the coin they had placed beforehand. They pressed the ‘manual’ button and the ladder came down onto her neck, killing her. 

After that, the culprit got out another rope and tied it at the third step of the ladder and then tied it to a life jacket she had brought then strapped the jacket onto Lygia. They switched it back to ‘auto’ then pressed the up button as the ladder slowly retracted upwards. The culprit held on to the corpse, both of them going up to the roof.

Once they were both at the top, the culprit climbed up and pulled up late Lygia. They unstrapped the jacket off of her and grabbed the eHandbook. Fortunately, it was left on. They pulled Lygia to the door, tightened it around the neck then delicately hung her in the gym. Before they closed the door, the culprit got out Lygia's eHandbook, deleted their conversation, and created a new one with only the victim's messages were sent at 1 AM to create a misleading timeframe.

The culprit had to get down fast so they had to use the same method for killing Lygia. Lowering the ladder at a good height then stopping it, they got on then pressed release, letting the ladder drop instantly. That way, they could leave the scene quickly with the life jacket in hand. This is how the murder of Lygia went down. The person who engaged in this act was you - Lucille.

Lucille: …

Vira: It’s true then... 

Lucille: Regrettably… yes. I’m the killer of Lygia…

Choko: _Damn it! Why did it have to be like this?_

Maris: I suppose that means we're finished.

Euryalus: I believe that’s the case.

**TRIAL END**


	8. Chapter 1: Deadly Life - Post Trial

“Are you all finally done? Very well then, to vote for the culprit, look at the tablet on your podiums and pick which one you all think is the blackened! Remember, abstaining will get you penalization, meaning death! Now get to voting!” Monobura excitedly rattled his tail.

The tablet in front of me lit up. Just like the circle we were in, icons resembling our faces lit up except for Lygia. I hovered my finger over Lucille, hesitant, but I pressed on her. With that, I had cast my vote.

“Results are in! Let’s see if you all chose correctly or incorrectly!”

A wheel came up with our faces, looking like one of a casino. It spun incredibly fast, eventually stopping at Lucille, who had twenty-three pink lights on her. She voted herself… The entire room lit up and the jingles resembling that we had won echoed. She was the blackened.

“Looks like everyone got it right. The one who killed Lygia Coelho was Lucille Saylor!”

“I-I…” Vira had tears running down her face.

Lucille held her arm as her head turned from us.

“Lucille… It’s true then.” Clement lamented.

“Damnit…” Douglas pounded his podium.

“Hmph. So the ballerina murdered the soccer player. How interesting.” Placidus commented. 

I glanced at her, I had so many emotions running through my head. The question is - why? Why did she kill Lygia?

“I’m sorry… All of you.” Lucille looked up. “I betrayed you all.”

“Why?” Vira had her eyes closed.

“Vira, I-”

“You killed Lygia… Why…? What reason could you have to kill her?!”

“...”

Gregor giggled. “We should know what the reasoning was. The sin of Lygia is what she needs to tell us.”

“What Lygia did?” My eyebrows furrowed.

“Lygia was her target. If I had to guess, she did something to Lucille.” Maris summed up.

“So I take it you did use the hidden door.” Seraphina calmly asked Lucille.

“Yes, I did,” Lucille answered by showing her eHandbook, the key in its natural color.

“Where was it?” Euryalus pitched in.

“In the kitchen yesterday morning.”

“Makes sense. You were the first to get there.” Neil chimed.

“You’re sharing all this considerably easily.” Clement snarked.

“No point in hiding any of it. I mine as well confess why I killed Lygia.”

“Then what was in there?” Seraphina seemed curious.

“Simply put, it's called ‘the coach office.’”

“The coach office?”

“As you said, there was a control panel that had power over the whole gym. Granted, it was only for the time it was open.”

“That’s why you set it up at the time you did.”

“Yes. That’s what foiled my plan, believe it or not. I was hoping to set it up at night, but I couldn’t when I looked in the booklet of rules for the gym.”

“I see.” Seraphina held her chin.

“Hey, but you didn’t have to use the key, y’ know? Was what you were looking for really that significant?” Grosvenor surprised me with that question.

Lucille grew quiet. “Yes…”

_“Lucille…?”_

I could feel her voice break when she said it. “Choko… Remember when I told you, you reminded me of my sister…?”

“Yes.”

She looked at me before directing her voice to the rest. “My sister, May Saylor… Was killed.”

“What?” That shocked me.

“Eight years ago, when I came back from school, I noticed she wasn’t there at home. I asked my mom and dad, nothing from them about her. They called the police department, which conducted a search party. An hour later… they found her body in an alleyway.” Tears streamed down. “Her face… was full of fear… She was in an appalling condition when they found her. Someone abducted and murdered her in cold blood!”

_“Lucille…”_

“For years, the authorities kept hunting down who had killed her, but nothing after all that time. You have no idea how much I wanted to avenge my sister, for the sick bastard that tortured her the way they did. When I graduated, I had enough and began searching for myself. Until yesterday, my thoughts about getting the murderer never stopped.”

“So the person that killed your sister…” I put two and two together.

“No.”

“Huh?” I raised an eyebrow.

“She wasn’t the murderer?” Maris asked.

“Not her directly, but her family… had connections to a gang that did kill my sister.” Anger began spewing from her. “There was a desk with two drawers. The first one had a file and a videocassette. When I looked at the file containing the answer to my question I had been haunted by, those pieces of human waste brutalized my sister to death and made damn entertainment out of it.”

“What the fuck…?” Aureliano snarled.

“They took photographs, videos, even dared to sketch and scribble all over her lifeless body before casting it aside!”

“That’s when the video cassette comes into play?” Euryalus had visible disgust with what he was hearing.

“It showed what went down… Her cries from the burns, toying with her like a mere doll.” Her eyes filled with hatred and rage. “I curse myself that I could not be there, for being a negligent sister and not making sure she was ok, but I denounce those foul monsters even more. I hope karma catches up to them, I will spit on their graves.”

“L-L-Lucille…?” Vira saw the hidden side of her friend. I was startled by how much malice came from her.

“When I looked at the background for a second, I saw her.”

“Lygia, right?” I asked.

I swore I saw her eyes flash red. “She was in the car they had brought. Just sitting there, doing nothing.” I could feel the insanity oozing from her.

“That’s why you targeted her.” Galya had a fist covering her mouth.

“Not just that, I wanted to square the favors, I wanted to take someone from that retarded, good-for-nothing gang. If I were to get out of here, I would reap all of them down and go after their families! I'll do the same or more than they did to my sister! Anything to make that gang suffer!”

“Lucille!” Vira was scared.

I stepped back. I couldn’t believe the rage she was bottling up, the thoughts going through her head. The hunger I saw in her, she wanted to keep killing.

“Why May? Why my family? Why me? Just because it was amusing? Why couldn't it have been someone else? Give me a goddamn break.” 

Douglas approached her.

“Douglas?” Melanie called out.

He scanned her, Lucille looking right at him. He put a hand on her shoulder. “I… know your pain, Lucille.”

“How?” More tears began running down her face, the anger rising. “Have you lost family or friends to some scoundrel?!”

“Aye.” Lucille’s face softened, her eyes widened. He took off his hat, closing his one eye. “The crew I had been with before I had started my own, were slaughtered unjustly.”

“I…”

“I know what it's like to condemn yourself, thinking you should’ve been able to protect someone or the people that have were taken away too soon. I feel that, Lucille. The grief, the rage, but most of all - the regret. Not just for your sister, I take it?”

“When… I killed Lygia and put her in the gym, I realized what I just had done. I became no better than the thugs that took my sister’s life. I just wanted them to hurt the very way I did! Why did they kill her?! WHY?!” Douglas gave her his shoulder to cry on. A tear escaped my eye, my teeth gritted for the feelings I’ve had.

“Lucille…” Vira began crying.

“Damn it…” Trixie had her eyes closed.

Douglas soothed her down. “I don’t blame you, Lucille.”

“Huh?”

“I can't fathom the pain you felt when you found out. I don’t condone your actions, but your reasoning for the deed you committed, that I felt. As a captain, I have to make sure those that did wrong in my crew acknowledge I will forever take your side.”

“But I killed… in cold blood. How could you even look at me?”

Neil growled. “It’s because of that son of a bitch this transpired.” He pointed to Monobura.

“Oh?” The cobra looked at him.

“You knew Lucille would find the key, didn’t you?”

I widened my eyes. “You mean…?”

“Whoever the mastermind was, they wanted Lucille specifically to kill.”

“They wanted… me to kill…?”

“Puhuhu! And if I did?” Monobura flicked his tongue.

“You motherfucker!” Aureliano exploded.

"Why her exactly?" Placidus coldly asked. "You left the key in the kitchen, but it seems like you wanted her specifically to find this key."

"I won't forgive you... I will fucking kill whoever's behind there!" Aureliano snarled.

"Ooo how scary!" Monobura mocked. "In all seriousness, so what if I targetted her? It doesn't matter, as long as I don't help the crime itself."

Placidus sneered at him.

“Anyway! Is everyone finished with their crying and bullcrap? The punishment for the blackened is about to begin!”

“You mean the execution?” Melanie fearfully asked.

“Of course! The blackened lost, so they gotta pay the price!”

“Like Hell I let ye get her!” 

“D-Douglas?!” Melanie whimpered out.

“Ye have to go through me.”

“Stop…”

“Is this… futility I see?” Monobura chuckled.

“You’ll have extra to go through!” Aureliano stepped in front of Douglas.

“I won’t allow you to take her.” Timur joined.

Barry followed, "You won't lay a single scale on her!" He drew out a sword he had on him.

I went in, staring down at Monobura. “It was your fault this occurred.” I took out a knife. “You're not killing her.”

“Guys, stop it…!” Lucille cried out.

“Such naughty brats.” His eye glowed, his rattler going off. That’s when…

I loudly began gasping for air, the others that shielded Lucille following.

“I can’t… breathe…!” Timur held his chest.

“Just like I said-”

“No!” Vira leaped onto Lucille’s arm. “You’re not taking her!”

“Vira, no!” Lucille cried out.

“Ugh… Another one…? Fine!” Everyone that was gasping was on the floor until my breathing returned to normal. But then…

I heard Vira began struggling to breathe. “I won’t let go…!” I looked at her.

“Vira, please let go…” I weakly implored.

“Huh, this one’s tougher.” Monobura’s eye glowed brighter as she began weakening.

“Stop! You’re killing her!” Lucille screamed. Vira's eyes began reddening, veins becoming blackish as she coughed violently. 

“Tell that to her!” Monobura suddenly lunged with a hiss.

“Vira!”

His jaws clamped onto her waist as he raised her in the air.

“Vira!” I cried out for her name as she let out a pained scream. 

Before I knew it…

_BAM!_

Monobura slung her across the room with such intensity as she struck a wall, a loud thud echoing in the room.

“VIRA!!!” Lucille and a couple of others ran over to her.

I shakingly looked at Monobura. “Why… did you go that far…?”

He scoffed. “Why you ask? That little violinist had to learn a lesson. You don’t get in my way.” He slithered back to his throne. “Same to the rest of you, I’m a little disappointed I had to do another display as to why you don’t piss me off.”

I advanced slowly to Vira. Oh, God… That bite didn’t look good… I helped Lucille and Euryalus stop the bleeding on her wound.

“God fucking damnit…” I heard Elvire mutter.

Lucille stood up and walked to the throne. “Just get on with it…” Monobura flicked his tongue, his eyes narrowing. “I don’t want them to center on me. Just execute me now…”

“Well, that’s too bad.” He cleared his throat. “Now then, I have prepared a very special punishment for Lucille Saylor, the Ultimate Ballerina,”

“Wait…!” Lucille turned around.

“Vira!” She ran over to her, the girl trying desperately to go to her.

“Lucille… Please… don’t go…!” Fresh tears fell. “Please don’t leave me!” She hugged her, weakly sobbing.

Wangari came over to Vira, who was slowly losing whatever energy she mustered up.

“I’m so sorry, Vira, Wangari. You two were the best friends I’ve had in a long time. I’m sorry I betrayed you both especially. I only hope… I can see you again in another life.” Vira sobbed more as Lucille went to me. “Choko, I want to apologize to you too. I didn’t mean what I said back there, about comparing you with my sister was a mistake. You were just like her.” She took off a bracelet she had on and put it in my hands. “Please have this. It was hers and I don’t want that bastard to destroy it.”

I nodded. “I swear I’ll protect it.”

She sadly smiled as she turned her attention to everyone. “Farewell everyone, I am deeply sorry for the disorder I created.”

“Sheesh! You humans take too long! It’s punishment time!”

My teeth gritted again, tears coming down my face as Monobura slammed a button that came up in front of him with his tail. A sign appeared above him, reading “Game Over! Lucille has been found guilty, time for the punishment!”

Monobura looked at Lucille, his eye glowing. I could feel everyone looking at her as the serpentine fiend came, coiled Lucille’s neck with his tail, and began dragging her through a hall that shortly closed.

A screen appeared where his throne originally was, showing a live video of Lucille being dragged to a stage of some sort. The top of the screen had the title: Dance of the Killer Plum.

It cut to the stage’s curtains opening. Lucille was in an elegant ballerina outfit with the spotlight on her. She then began to slowly dance. She must be forced to then…

All her movements were graceful. I wished I-

“Gah!” A spear from the ground cut her arm.

“Lucille!” Vira screamed though I could feel her energy giving out.

She began dancing faster as spears left and right, up and down, emerged, trying to get her. Try as she might, she had gotten sliced, slowing her down. I could hear her pained shrieks as the spears barely grazed her. I couldn’t turn my eyes away from the screen, but my stomach… God, I feel like I’m going to be sick… 

Eventually, the spears stopped and a ding rang. She panted, all her cuts bleeding as she was lying on the floor. A door popped up with an exit sign and she began dragging herself to it.

“Don’t!” It was hopeless, I knew my plea wouldn’t reach her, but I couldn’t help it.

She finally reached the door, opening it. All she saw was a picture of her sister and Lygia’s head. Her eyes widened and tears began falling from her eyes.

“I’m so-”

_STAB!_

A spear impaled her through the head. Her body lifted slightly from the ground.

“Oh my god!!!” I heard Vira’s exhausted screech.

_STAB STAB STAB STAB!_

Spears impaled her all over, producing a diabolical sight before us. They went back into the ground, leaving her in a sea of red and her despair filled face.

I covered my mouth, feeling nauseated. I didn’t have to look back to know even those who cared less held the same feeling - disgust and shock.

“Puhuhu!” Monobura cackled. “That sure was fun! Your reactions are even better!” Everything went back to normal as the room changed to gray. “With this, the trial is now over! It’s best if you return to your dorms for a good night’s rest! Or perhaps, it’ll be tainted with haunting dreams! Oh! You may want to help your violinist friend there, she’s not looking good. Later, gator!”

Monobura disappeared before Aureliano almost punched him, hitting the wall instead. I could his face, it was full of anger. “I’ll kill that son of a bitch…! I fucking kill him!”

“Now’s not the time!” Maris hastened over to Vira.

“Vira…?” I ran over to her, she was unconscious. The bleeding on her waist! “We have to get her to the nurse’s office! Fast!” I began carrying her. “Come on!” I ran to the elevator along with everyone else helping. Except for some. “Gregor?”

“Fuhohoho, don’t worry, I’ll catch up soon!” He waved as the door closed, leaving him, Placidus, Seraphina, and Galya.

I began sweating, internally praying the elevator hurried up. Five seconds later, it opened. I sped out as fast as I could, the others trying to follow. I kicked the door open, going into the nurse’s office with Vira in hand. Maris cleared off the bed and I placed her on it. 

“I have medical experience, leave it to me.” Euryalus got supplies. “Maris, can you help me out in case I need it?” She nodded. “Alright, everyone clear the room, please. Go to the dormitory, I don’t know if I’ll be able to get a sure-fire good result from this. Just wait until tomorrow. Please.”

As much as most of us didn’t want to, all except one stayed.

“I’m staying in the building.” Douglas had his foot down. “I won’t let someone else die today if I can do something about it.”

“Douglas, maybe…” Melanie started but was cut off.

“Fine. You can stay.” Euryalus answered before closing the door.

“The rest of you, get rest ok? I know it’ll be hard, but just wait until the morning, ok?”

Melanie looked at him with a concerned look. Though, “Alright, captain.” She gave a smile. “You tell us whether or not she’ll be ok.”

“You have me word. Now go, you all need your strength back.”

One by one, we left the building and we all went to the dormitory. Well, not me.

* * *

I went to the gym area, on top of the gazebo. I stared at the sky, trying to calm myself.

“Damn it!” I slammed my fist on the marble. Of course, not even a dent. “Why did I allow this to happen… If I had just…!”

“You’re blaming yourself too?” My eyes widened and I turned. It was Aureliano who had climbed up with me. “Choko, don’t you dare blame yourself, you hear me?”

“Aureliano, I could’ve stopped this! I possessed the strength, the conviction, but why couldn't I?! I had every-”

“It wasn’t you that was in the wrong.”

“Huh?”

“All that happened was because of the mastermind. Lucille’s bloodlust, they used it against us, against her. You want to blame yourself, but Choko, you can’t. What Lucille did was her choice, don’t carry a cross that wasn’t meant for you. She nor Lygia would want that!”

“Then how…”

“By carrying the hope they had before this occurred. Those two… they were two positive people in different ways. We have to continue to give that sense of unity to others. As off as Douglas was, he and Melanie only desired the best for us. If something truly did make that stubborn guy change, I’m confident he’ll do his best to protect us.”

I looked down, my hands on my lap. I felt a pat on the back.

“You have to put your trust in me. Trust in Douglas. We have to trust each other, to prevent something like this from ever happening. To make ya feel safe, I’ll do my best too to stop another murder from happening.”

I closed my eyes.

“Listen, it’ll be hard to recover from this. I feel your sadness too. I’m furious and sad Lygia and Lucille are gone. That doesn’t mean I’m going to lie down and submit.” He put a hand on my shoulder. “If you fight with me, maybe we’ll get out sooner.” He jumped off. “Just think about what I’m telling you Choko, you’re not alone in this war.” He walked back inside.

I looked back up, the stars always somehow soothed me. I stood up and wiped whatever tears were there. I can’t stay like this. He’s right, I have to be with the others, in unity.

* * *

“Son of a bitch!”

“Pipe down. You had to have known this would happen.”

“I knew she was going to be targeted but…”

“We can’t dwell on this. Even without Lucille, our plan is still motion, understood?”

“Right. Say, I do think the mastermind could be him.”

“It’s… not a completely useless accusation. I have to admit, he knew more than should have.”

“The fact that him and her are working together, this can’t be good.”

“What should we do then? Killing one isn’t going to work out well, there are the others to consider.”

“Goddammit! He must’ve anticipated it all.”

“For now, our targets are him and Choko Nakahara. Don’t worry, I’ll think of something.”

“I hate to be a downer, but what could you devise?”

“A plan none of you can expect. Even if it means killing both and an attempt at another.”

* * *

**August 3, 2005**

**With ???**

I heard a ringing coming from my phone. Annoyed, I answered it. "What is it?"

A young man was on the other line. "Yo, we got that girl you wanted so bad. Any reason why?''

"That is none of your concern. Just take your money and return to your van." I was about to hang up.

"I know you want us to also do this, but c'mon man, that other person is innocent. Can't fucking kill her for no reason. That ain't our way."

My irritation was growing.

I heard a gulp from him. "Whatever, as long as our families are safe. Still don't appreciate you threatening us like that."

"No need to fret, you'll see in the future it's for the better."

"Well ok."

I ended the call by placing the phone back down, chuckling. "All going as planned. A pity all they'll find in that bag is their demise."

* * *

**REMAINING: 22?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that ends Chapter 1. Hope everyone who's following this work enjoyed it (or not). Comments are deeply appreciated. Chapter 2 might be released this month, but I'm not sure XP
> 
> Anyway, hope you all have a wonderful day! Take care!


End file.
